Wolves and Volleyball
by jazzandbells
Summary: Bella is a famous volleyball player. She moves to La Push to spend time with her Dads Billy and Charlie. She meets the Pack, Paul imprints, Bella turns Wolfy, and they kick some vampire booty! REad to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Wolves and Volleyball Chapter 1: The game and Departure

Disclaimer!: I DO NOT OWN!

SUMMARRY: Bella is a famous Volleyball player and she moves to La Push to spend time with her dads, Charlie and Billy…Read and you shall find out about that one…She meets the pack, Paul imprints, Bella turns Wolfy, and they kick some vampire ass. All to come in later chapters.

"Izzy!" Coach yelled at me. "Jump higher THEN hit the ball. You're supposed to be good at this."

"Sorry coach," I told her while jumping higher than before. I brought my hand down on the ball and spiked it into Brenda Johnson's face. Damn, I hated that bitch. Always trying to take my spot as captain on the volleyball team, but as long as I, Isabella Marie Swan-Dwyer was around, that wasn't going to happen. She needs to learn that she's never going to get my spot. Then again, it is junior year. My mom, Renee is sad that she has to stay home with me while Phil is out traveling the country and earning a living. You see, he's Phil Dwyer, the best batter of all time; he even beat Babe Ruth's record. I know, it's a shocker.

"I know how my mom feels about it, so after the championship game tomorrow, I'm going to be flying to Washington to spend some quality time with my dad, Charlie. Well, Charlie's not my real father, Billy Black is, and Charlie knows this, yet they're still best friends and lovers. I look a lot like Billy too, dark brown eyes, long dark brown, almost black hair, and the Native American facial structure. The only thing that I got from Renee is my wavy hair and the very awesome ability to blush like a madwoman. Note the sarcasm. It was frustrating really, but the thing that I love the most is my tan complexion. Sure, I live in Arizona but that just makes me darker, I'm actually a light tan all year round, and all my friends hate me because of it.

But back to practice, the last practice before I move and only coach knows it. Then again, I had to tell her because she was losing the state and the National MVP. Surprisingly, she was okay with it, she just made me promise not to lose the championship game and that I had to try out for La Push High School's team. I of course, agreed to both terms because there was no way that I would ever be able to live without playing volleyball, and losing the game isn't an exception because of as long as I've been on the team, we haven't lost a single game. And that was for three years.

"Nice job Izzy, just next time try not to break anyone's nose. Especially in the game tomorrow," coach told me, trying not to laugh. "Practice is over ladies, go home, eat and sleep well. Get here by 8 am tomorrow, and when we win, I have an announcement to make." We all mumbled our responses and started to get our things together to leave. Today is Thursday, and Phil doesn't have anywhere to go until Sunday, so I get to spend the night with him and mom today, tomorrow, since there's no school because of the game, and on Saturday I'm leaving. Stepping out of the gym with my bag and keys in one hand, while searching for my phone, with the other hand.

"Where are you ya little bugger?" I said to myself. "Gotcha," I muttered when I found it. I hit speed dial three and started to walk out towards the back of the parking lot where my mustang gt was.

"Hello?" Charlie said.

"DADDY!" I yelled. "You and Billy and Jake are all watching the game tomorrow right? It's on ESPN and it's the championship game and.." I said rambling and only stopping after hearing daddy and Billy laughing.

"Yes Izzy, we're watching it, and so are all of Jake's friends. They all can't wait to meet you," Billy said.

"Hi Billy, and you should know that when I get there, I won't be called Izzy, it's going to be Bella," I told him sweetly while he was chuckling.

"We know, but you're famous. Are you going to be trying out for the school team here?" Billy asked me.

"Do I even have to answer? But yes, I am, and I just made it to my car I have to go. You know that Charlie doesn't like me driving and talking on the phone. Remember, Saturday at noon," I said before hanging up.

I got in my car and started to head home. Renee and Phil are both going to the game, so we're going to be going out to dinner tonight, so that I can finish packing and sleep tomorrow after the game and announcement that Coach has afterwards. When I pulled up to the house, I had to stop and admire it. I know that I live there, but it's still gorgeous. It has three floors and looks magnificent. The color on the outside is hard to describe, it's almost a burgundy color, but it's not. I pulled into the driveway, and saw that mom and Phil's Mercedes' were there, and got out.

"MOM! PHIL! I'M HOME," I yelled, walking through the door.

"Bella! Hurry and go get ready for dinner, we're going to the Cheesecake Factory!" Renee yelled from the kitchen. As soon as the words Cheesecake Factory were out of her mouth, I went running up the two flights of stairs to the third floor where my room was while trying not to trip. As soon as I cleared the stairs, I tumbled into my room, and started to laugh. I went to my closet and pulled out something that was nice, and yet casual without looking. I grabbed a pair of panties and a bra, this time I looked to make sure that it matched, and ran towards my bathroom. I took off my sweaty clothes from practice and turned the water on to hot. I quickly got in the shower, and once the water hit my back and my muscles, I just stood there relaxing for a few minutes. Then I started to wash my hair with my blackberry tea scented shampoo and conditioner before I shaved and washed my body with my p.s. I love you body wash from Bath and Body Works. "Bella! HURRY UP!" I heard Renee yell again. I quickly rinsed off and turned off the water before shouting down to her that I was almost done.

I stepped out of the shower before drying off and then drying my hair with the towel. I quickly put on my black lace-matching panty set that Renee just had to buy me when she went on a shopping spree. I made sure that I was dry again before I put on my white acid wash distressed skinny jeans and my black, off the shoulder top. I quickly did my make up in the smokey eye effect and just left my hair the same way, wet, curling and down my back, before I walked back to my closet to get a pair of shoes. I was searching for a certain pair when mom came in my room.

"Honey, what are you looking for?" she asked me, smirking.

"My favorite black heels, the ones that have the straps that come up to my ankles," I told her, pouting, before looking for them.

"You mean the ones on your bed?" she asked me.

I looked on my bed, and jumped up quickly, something that I was good at, because when I dive for the ball, I have to get up quickly, and hugged Renee. "Yup, those are the ones. Thanks mum," I said while running to get them on. She giggled at my enthusiasm and told me to come downstairs when I was done, that her and Phil were waiting. I told her that I'd be down in a minute and that she should go on down. I went back to my closet and grabbed my white, cropped jacket that I absolutely adore. I made my way downstairs to see mom and Phil waiting in the foyer.

"Isabella, you look beautiful," Phil told me, pulling me in for a hug. All mom could do was nod her head and try not to cry. She gave me a hug and we went out the door to Phil's Mercedes Benz ML 400. From the way that they were acting, you'd think that I was going to prom or something

"Thank you, but can we go, I'm hungry! And you guys taunting me with the Cheesecake Factory and not hurrying to get there is making me even more hungrier!" I said. They just chuckled at me, and mom pushed me towards the car. We all got in and Phil started to drive and talk about what was happening with the guys on the team. Of course, they all know that I'm leaving also, and they said that anytime that they have a game near Seattle then I could go and bring whoever I wanted, and get in for free. We got to the Cheesecake Factory, and seated within 10 minutes.

"So, Bella, do you want us to send your car to Charlie and Billy's?" Phil asked me. "We can also send the rest of your stuff if you want," he added.

"Really? Would you really do that for me?" I asked them, tears in my eyes.

"Of course we would sweetie, you're our daughter, and we take care of you," Renee said, and I didn't miss how she said 'our.'

"OMG! I LOVE YOU BOTH! SO, SO MUCH! YES, PLEASE SEND MY BABY TOO!" I shouted happily, causing people to turn and stare, and my mom and I to blush while Phil was laughing. Dinner went on in the same fashion, and when I started to get tired, we left and went home. When we got inside, mom hugged me and kissed me good night while Phil messed up my hair. "Night!" I told them, walking up the stairs to my room. I made sure my alarm was set for 7 so I could get up on time and leave and be at the school by 8.

I got up on time, got a shower, and put my uniform on before kissing my mom and Phil good-bye and headed to the game. When I pulled in, blasting Theory of a Deadman, everyone stopped and stared. I smirked and pulled into my parking spot and watched as the opposing team started to tremble with fear. Last year we played the same team and I sent their captain to the plastic surgeon with a broken nose because I served the ball, and she thought she could get it, but it hit her in the face. So, I smiled and waved and they trembled some more. I saw my coach and headed straight for her and she just gave me a look that said, 'stop it right now and stop smiling.' I straightened out my face and made my way to her, but I couldn't stay straight faced for long, and I ended up laughing right as I made my way past my coach.

ESPN was setting up, and when they heard the doors open, I was being bombarded with questions.

"Who do you think is going to win here today Ms. Dwyer?" I was asked.

I looked at her for a moment with a raised brow. "Uhm, I have a feeling on who I think it is, but I know that Lamont High has an excellent volleyball program and that it depends on the better team," I said before walking away.

POV: Paul

Thursday night and I'm stuck on patrol. Sometimes I hate being a big fluffy dog, there's nothing out here that will need watched. Sure, the Cullens are in the next town over, and because of them, I'm stuck as a fucking giant dog. _Stupid fucking leeches_, I muttered to myself, forgetting that Sam, the pack alpha was in my head too.

Look, I agree with you, but just don't forget about tomorrow, we're going to Billy and Charlie's to watch some Volleyball game to help cheer on Charlie's kid. Don't forget that, make one last round and go home and get some sleep. Sam told me, before he phased out of wolf form. I did as he said and made my way around the perimeter again, not smelling anything unusual, so I made my way back home. Well, to Sam and his imprint and fiancée Emily's, seeing as I moved in with them when I became a huge ass fur ball. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, and I woke what seemed like just as soon to the sun coming in the window and the smell of Emily's cooking.

"Morning Sam, Emily," I said while grabbing a few plates and setting the table for us all.

"Morning," Emily sang and Sam muttered at the same time. "So, are you guys ready to see one of the best volleyball games in history?" Emily asked us. I stared at her in shock; I never knew that she knew volleyball.

"You know volleyball?" I asked her.

"Yup, and the reason why we're watching this one game is because Charlie's daughter is the National MVP. Isabella Swan-Dwyer," Emily said. Of course, Sam and I just stared at Emily some more. "What? Stop staring and eat. We have to be at Billy and Charlie's in thirty minutes," Emily said, snapping us out of our daze. Sam and I quickly got food while Emily started to eat her small amount compared to what Sam and I have. We wolfed down our food and in 10 minutes we were all out the door and in Sam's truck. Sam floored it to the Black-Swan place and we were there when the pre game show started.

The rest of the guys, Jared, Jake, Embry, Seth, Quil, and Leah were already there, and Jared's imprint, Kim was there as well, all sitting around waiting for the game to start. "Glad you boys, and Emily, could make it. The game will start in a few minutes, once Charlie gets off the phone with Bella," Billy said, winking mischievously. He grabbed the phone from beside him, and put it on speaker. Charlie must have been on the house phone then, instead of his cell.

"Bells, be careful, and don't break anyone's nose this year," Charlie said, trying not to laugh.

"I know, I know. But, I kind of broke someone's nose yesterday during practice on accident," an angel, my guess Bella, said sweetly.

"Oh, god, why?" Charlie asked, while Billy was smirking.

"Hey Billy, and because she was and still is a bitch," Bella said again.

"How did she know that you did that," Jake asked, slightly awed. 

"I'm just that magnificently awesome Jakey. Plus, Billy does this all the time that I call," she said again.

"Well, since the game is almost started, I'll let you go. Good luck Bells and can't wait til Saturday," Charlie said before hanging up and walking into the room. Emily was bouncing up and down while Jake looked confused.

"Why can't you wait til Saturday?" he asked Charlie, while Billy was smirking.

"All in good time, all in good time," Billy said while turning up the volume on the T.V.

"Who do you think is going to win today Ms. Dwyer?" the lady for ESPN asked a beautiful woman with brownish black hair and beautiful brown eyes.

She had one eyebrow raised and said, "Uhm, I have a feeling on who I think it is, but I know that Lamont High has an excellent volleyball program and that it depends on the better team," and walked away.

"Was that her?" I asked Emily, who was still bouncing.

"YES, YES, YES, YES!" she said, or shouted, which caused all the wolves to flinch. "Sorry," she said, quieter before she bounced even more.

The match started and we all watched as Bella served the ball for the whole game. The last serve, I think, was the best because not only did it go over the net, but it landed right in the face of some plastic blonde with fake boobs, and blood started to gush out.

"Oh god, that's the same from last year," Charlie muttered under his breath, while Billy was laughing from his spot in the room.

"How is that the same from last year?" Leah asked, slightly awed.

"She hit that same person, the same way as last year. Last serve of the first game, right in the nose, breaking it," Billy said through his laughter, which caused the rest of us to howl with laughter.

"Okay, quiet! The game's back on!" Emily shouted. Never figured her to be the type to watch volleyball either, but if she knows it, then she must watch it. By the time that the second game of the match was over, Bella was in the arms of her team who were all excited and shouting out in joy.

"We have to watch the post game show, so stay put," Charlie said, glaring at those who started to get up and leave. They quickly sat down as the post game show came on.

"Isabella, how does it feel leading your team to the third straight championship in three straight years?" she was asked.

"Honestly? It feels great, having the rush of excitement, running through your veins," Bella said.

"Are you going to lead your team through another year of exciting wins and the championship game?"

"Stay put and you'll find out your answer soon enough, but I have to get on stage for the announcement that coach is making," Bella said, winking into the camera before running up onto the stage.

"So, today was a great game, and we're all excited about it, but I'm also sad to say, that this is the last day that Isabella is going to be with us, seeing as she's moving to Washington to spend time with her father. So, Izzy, as your coach, and Principal of the school, I would like you to have the game ball as a reminder of those that you have left behind in the Sunny state of Arizona," said the coach.

The camera's flashed over to where Bella was standing, and you could see not only the shocked look on her face, but the tears of joy as she ran to hug her coach. "I'll never forget what I've left behind. Thank you, so much Coach," she said.

"That's not all. For the past three years, when you have been leading us to the championship games, all the girls on the team have signed two balls each. One to put on showcase, and one to give to you. You're the first National and State MVP to have ever came from this school, so the real game balls all go to you. We will never forget the great times that we've had because of you. We're gonna miss you, but you better make well on that second promise," her coach said again.

"Oh my gosh…thank you. All of you, I honestly don't know what to say," Bella said. "Oh, I have to call my dad, excuse me real quick," she said running off stage. In seconds the phone was ringing and Billy had it on speaker. "OH MY GOSH! DADDY! DID YOU WATCH THE GAME? PLEASE TELL ME YOU WATCHED THE GAME! ARE YOU WATCHING THE POST GAME SHOW? THEY'RE FILMING THIS AREN'T THEY?" was all we heard out of the phone while we watched her bouncing up and down like Emily on the TV.

"Yes, dear we watched the game. Good job, but you weren't supposed to break that girls nose again. And yea, they're filming this. You look like Emily right now, bouncing up and down like that," Charlie said.

"HEY!" Emily shouted, throwing a pillow at him, causing us all to laugh.

"Congrats on the win Bells," Seth shouted in the phone.

"Sethy?" she asked, sounding shocked. "Seth? Is Lee-lee there?" Lee-lee?

"Yeah, we're both here. Congrats," Leah said, not sounding like her bitchy self. "Paul, if you don't stop staring with your mouth open, then I'm going to kick you in the balls when Bella gets here," Leah said.

"I guess you being a bitch is normal then," I told her, smirking, and totally not prepared for what came next.

"LOOK BUB!" Bella yelled into the phone. "Lee-lee may be a bitch to you, but unless you know the reason why she's that way, don't call her a bitch. I think only Sam, Leah, and I can rightfully say that, right Sam?" she said.

"Y-yeah. That's right Bella. Please don't castrate me the next time you come up," Sam said, sounding afraid.

"Damn, I guess I'll have to leave my knives unpacked, can't wait to see you again on Saturday Sammy!" Bella said, excitedly.

"You're coming on Saturday?" Jake yelled.

"Yup, and keep Quil and Embry off of me please Jake," she said.

"Hey, we heard that!" Quil and Embry shouted together.

"That's why she said it, dumbasses," Leah said, laughing.

"Oh, I have to go, Mom and Phil are waving me over to them, and Phil's got balls," she said, laughing. "Bye!" she said before hanging up.

POV: Bella

"Oh, I have to go, Mom and Phil are waving me over to them and Phil's got balls," I said, laughing. "Bye!" I said before I hung up on them. I ran over to my mom and Phil before I jumped up on them and started laughing. Phil, knowing what I was laughing at, started to laugh with my while my mom was blushing.

"Bella, look behind you dear," my mom said. I did as she said, and saw at least 30 tearful girls, all-looking at me. I jumped down from where I was at, and they all came running at me, muttering that they were going to miss me.

I started to hug them all back, one at a time, and when I got to Melissa, the smallest girl on the team, and my little sister in all sense's of the word, I broke down crying. "Melly! I'm going to miss you, so much. You're my little sister and you always will be. Don't ever give up on playing volleyball. You'll soon be at my level, it doesn't matter how small you are. I love you sis," I muttered in her ear.

"I love you too Iz," she told me, crying just as much as I was.

"In the summer, you can come visit me, I promise. My dad and Billy won't mind, I have them wrapped around my finger as it is," I told her. "Now, put on a smile. Don't let me see you crying anymore okay. If you ever need me, I'll always be there for you, if Brenda's being a bitch, just call me and I'll set her straight. I've talked to coach already, and you're going to be the next Captain. Stay strong, dear sister," I told her, wiping away her tears. I gave her one last hug, before I had to leave with Renee and Phil. We went straight home and I went to bed, being told that I had to be up by 6 so that we could make it to the airport on time so I could board my flight. I woke up on time, and did everything that I needed to do, making sure that I had everything packed that I was going to need, and bringing my bags down stairs.

Mom and Phil were downstairs, waiting to take me to the airport, and Phil had this cheesy looking grin on his face. We got into the car, and drove for the hour that it takes to get there, and the whole time, Phil still had that smile on his face. We got out of the car and Phil, mom, and I took my bags to the check in place, and waited in line.

"Bella, I know how much you hate accepting gifts, but please, take this one thing from your mother and I and don't be afraid to use it on anything," Phil said, while pulling out his wallet.

"You're giving me your wallet?" I asked him, looking at him like he was crazy.

He cracked a real smile, while my mom started to laugh, and said, "No, I'm not giving you my wallet, I'm giving you this," he said, while pulling out a black card. I stood there shocked for a moment.

"That's an unlimited card," I muttered, slowly reaching my hand out to grab it. "Thank you guys, thank you so much," I said happily. We made it to the security part, and they called for the first class section of my plane to make it's way to the plane. I hugged mom and Phil one last time before I made my way through security and on the plane. I fell asleep on the plane and woke to being shaken by the stewardess telling me that we were about to land.

I got off the plane once it was landed, and started to look for Charlie and Billy. I quickly found them and ran over to them, dodging the random people that were in my way. "DADDY! BILLY!" I shouted at them. They looked over to where I was and saw me running. Daddy held his arms open for me, and I jumped into them, and finally feeling as if I'm at home, or close to home.

"Bella, since I know you, Renee, and Phil, you probably brought a lot of stuff, right?" Billy asked.

"Only about 6 or 7 bags, and my car," I said, with a straight face.

"Glad about the reinforcements then," I heard Charlie mutter as he let me go.

"Reinforcements?" I asked, raising a brow at him. He put his hands on my shoulders and spun me around to where I was looking behind me, and I saw four Quileute boys and Lee-lee. "LEE-LEE!" I shouted, jumping on her, almost the same way I did Charlie.

"BELLS-BELLS!" she shouted back, catching me, and we started to giggle.

One of the guys, I don't know who, but it looked like Seth, said, "Really? You go running straight to Lee-lee and leave me with Jake, Paul, and Jared?"

"Sorry, Sethy, didn't know who you guys were. I would never forget Lee-lee though. She's my best friend. Oh, and which one of you is Paul?" I asked, looking at the other three. "I need to kick your ass," I stated, more to myself, but of course, Lee-lee heard me, and pointed to the one that was standing next to Sethy. I looked him up and down, and when I saw his eyes, I just froze, I stopped breathing, and I felt my eye's roll to the back of my head and I fainted.

I woke up quickly to see that Lee-lee caught me, and the guys were laughing at Paul, who looked so sad. I felt the urge to go and hug him but yet…I still need to get revenge on him calling Lee-lee a bitch. And I need to figure out what the hell just happened. "Bells-Bells, you alright?" Lee-lee asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. C'mon, lets go get my bags," I said, getting up and walking to where the baggage claim is at. I faintly heard whispering behind me, and then an 'OW!'

By the time that we reached baggage claim, all my bags had already came out, and they were in a row. I grabbed them all, and Lee-lee and the guys all carried one, leaving me without anything to carry. We got outside, and I see my car, and I thank the lord that Phil had it sent to where I could pick it up when I got to the airport. I grabbed my keys and unlocked the car and pulled on Leah's arm. "Lee-lee, you want to ride with me?" I asked her, smirking my evil smirk. She saw my smirk and knew something was up, so she nodded her head and let me lead her to my car. I grabbed my phone and dialed Billy's cell number.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Billy, it's me, Lee-lee and I are going to ride in my car, so, don't wait up!" I told him.

"K, behave," he said hanging up.

"Oh, we'll behave alright," I muttered darkly to Leah who started to cackle madly. I popped the trunk and Leah put my the bag that she had in there before getting in the passenger side. I got in the drivers side and started to rev the engine. Leah told me where my dad and Billy parked so I drove towards them first. When I got there, I rolled down my window and wolf-whistled at them. "Hey, Sethy? Do you want a ride?" I asked him seductively.

"Hells Bells, of course I do," he said, staring at my baby.

"Well…too bad," I said, before I floored it out of the parking lot and towards the freeway. I drove while Leah and I started to talk about life on the rez. When we got into the rez, Leah started to give me directions on where to go to get to the Black-Swan house, as she liked to call it. "Black-Swan?" I asked her, loving the name.

"Yeah. Oh, and it looks like Sam is there too," she said, pointing to a truck that I knew all too well.

I pulled up, and smirked again before getting out of my car. I whistled loudly, and saw Sam poke his head out the door. He came running for me while I went for his truck and had my key out and ready. I carved, 'Isabella Marie Swan-Dwyer OWNS!' on the one side of it and smirked at him. I walked up to him while smiling innocently. "Just remember. Pay backs a bitch," I told him, right as Charlie and the rest of the guys pulled up.

"Hey, Sam, I need to ta- What the hell happened to the truck?" Paul asked.

"Bella…" Sam said, still in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Bella keyed Sam's car for breaking Leah the way that he did, hence the reason why she said that only herself, Leah, and Sam where allowed to call Leah a bitch. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION!

Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT TWILIGHT. Sadly. I wish I owned Paul though…. so temperamental….sigh

Chapter Two: Revenge and the Truth

POV: Sam

"Dude, what do you mean by 'Bella…?'" Paul asked. "And what the hell happened to the truck?" I took a quick glance over at him and saw that he was slightly shaking.

"What do I mean by Bella? I mean that she's the one that keyed my fucking truck. And jeez Paul, you're supposed to be smart, what does it look like happened to the truck?" I replied, and you could hear the anger in my voice, and I was about to start shaking too.

Leah walked out then and took one look at us, then the truck and laughed her ass off. Of course, that just caused everyone else to come outside and laugh as well. I think that the only one that didn't come out was Bella. Leah spoke up then, "What the hell? Are you going to phase because your truck got keyed? Oh my gosh, I think that life just got a whole hell of a lot better with Bella here!"

"LEAH SHUT UP!" Paul yelled, and that caused Bella to come out with a look of confusion on her face. If I wasn't so pissed, then I'm sure I'd be laughing, but Damnit! She KEYED my TRUCK! Who in their right minds wouldn't be pissed if someone keyed their truck? SOMEONE INSANE THAT'S WHO! "Sam, dude. SAM," Paul yelled at me.

"What?" I barked back at him. This just caused everyone else that was in on the whole wolf thing laugh even more.

"Did you just _bark_ at him Sammy?" Bella asked me incredulously. All I could do was look sheepish and nod. Turning to Leah, she said, "Didn't I always tell you he was a dog at heart?" which just caused everyone to laugh even more.

I started pouting and crawling my way towards Bella. "Bella!" I whined. "You don't mean that do you? I could never be a dog! I'm more ferocious! I'm more of a…." I didn't get to finish because Bella interrupted me.

"Poodle? Because that's the only animal that's more ferocious than a dog. Poodle's are fucking demon animals," she said, shuddering.

"Bella!" Leah laughed. "What ever you do, DON'T turn your back on him. He might jump up and bite you in the ass!" All the guys were laughing and rolling around by this time, and I couldn't help it. I growled at Bella, like a literal, and guttural growl. I couldn't keep the animal in me caged much longer. Everyone stopped laughing and as I started to shake even more, Paul got up and started to run towards Bella, and I'm wondering why.

I stood up and started to run into the woods, but I couldn't get away fast enough and I phased in front of Bella, effectively shredding my shorts and shutting everyone up. I faintly heard someone call Bella's name but I wasn't sure who or why, all I knew was that I needed to get out of there, so I started to run.

POV: Paul

As soon as I heard Sam growl, I knew that I had to protect my imprint, my Bella. I got up and started to run towards her at the same time that Sam stood up and started to run towards the woods. I knew he was going to phase in front of Bella, and I'm not sure how she was going to take it. I heard the shredding of Sam's pants and a whispered 'Oh my,' before I saw Bella's eyes roll in the back of her head and faint for the second time today. I caught her before she could hit the ground, and I just held her in my arms.

Everyone, except for obviously Sam, quickly came over to surround Bella and I while we waited for her to wake up. "Maybe we should step back some, and let her breathe," Jared said.

"That's a good idea. Maybe it would be best if she wasn't laying on the ground outside when she woke up either," Leah said. "Paul, carry her inside."

I gently put on arm under Bella's knee's and the other behind her back before I stood up with her, carrying her bridal style. "Where should I stick her?" I asked no one.

"Put her on the couch son, and wipe that lost look off your face," Charlie told me gruffly. I sighed, but did as he told me, but I'm not sure how well the lost look was hidden. Charlie walked up behind me and patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry son, she'll be awake soon. She's a strong woman; I just think she's had a bit of a shock today. First with you imprinting on her…don't give me that look, I saw the way that you were looking at her at the airport!" he said to me. "Plus with seeing Sam phase, it'd be enough to make anyone faint. Don't worry though, she will be fine."

"Thank you?" I asked him, nervously and confused at what he was trying to hit at.

"Just know that if my baby girl comes to my crying because you hurt her, you won't have to answer to me or Billy, or anyone in the pack. She will castrate you or make you feel so bad about it that you wished you were 6 ft under. Trust me," he told me. "In other words, I guess you have my blessing."

"Blessing for what?" Sam asked, strolling through the front door. I started to lightly growl, but I heard a sharp in take of breath from Bella.

"I take it the legends are real then?" she asked without looking at anyone.

"Yeah we're wolves, well everyone except for Kim and Emily," I told her, wishing she would open her beautiful brown eyes.

"Does this mean that I have the possibility of phasing too?" she asked, looking at Billy.

"How would you have the possibility of phasing Bells? You don't have any Quileute lineage," Jake told her condescendingly.

"Actually, LITTLE brother, I am. I'm half Quileute thank you very much," Bella said, finally opening her eyes, and glaring at Jake.

"Little brother?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Sorry Billy but it was bound to happen sooner or later," Charlie said, smiling sympathetically at him and Jacob.

POV: Bella

"Actually, LITTLE brother, I am. I'm half Quileute thank you very much," I said, glaring at Jacob.

"Little brother?" everyone asked at the same time, the shock evident.

"Sorry Billy, but it was bound to happen sooner or later," Charlie, or daddy, or whatever said, smiling sympathetically at Billy and Jake.

"Ugh, why does my head hurt so much?" I asked, screaming in pain. Paul started to look at me, as if he cared, but I'm not so sure why he would care, I mean, I just met him today. "FUCKING A! Can I PLEASE get some Tylenol or something? I mean SERIOUSLY!" I screamed again.

"Baby, you're turning into a werewolf. Tylenol won't help, we just have to get you mad to make you phase. We have to take you outside into the woods, can you walk or do you want someone to carry you?" Paul said.

"Carry, please. Can't walk," I said, while gasping out in pain. I felt Paul pick me up, and I curled into a ball and started to shake horribly. "What's happening to me?" I screamed.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine in a few minutes. Who would get you mad fastest?" Jake asked me.

"You're kidding right? The person that would get me mad the fastest is the jackass named Sam! I swear, if I have to share a mind with him, he's going to fucking hate me for the rest of his damn life. I'll be worse than Leah on one of her bitchiest days," I said with a murderous glint in my eye.

"Holy hell, she's fucking scary," I heard Sam whimper from somewhere behind Paul and I. I started to shake more and Paul went to set me down, but I started to shake even more.

"Don't worry Bella, we're not going to leave you here to feel this pain. We just have to get Sam to piss you off enough to where you phase. You have to let go of me or else I could get hurt," Paul said soothingly. I slowly let go of him as he set me down on the ground, and when Sam stepped near me, I freaked myself out and started to growl at him. Everyone had a fearful glint in their eyes and Sam backed up a few feet.

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Just stop growling at me," he said. "Leah, go get her some clothes for when she phases back to human after she completes phasing to the wolf form."

"And make me miss all the fun?" Lee-lee said, pouting.

"Yes! Now go!" Sam ordered, and that just pissed me the fuck off. No one, and I mean NO ONE can talk to Lee-lee like that. I started to shake and growl even more, when I felt this painful ripping sensation in my head. Not knowing what's going on, or what's happening, I started to whimper.

_Bella, you need to calm down,_ someone said in my head. I started to whimper even more.

_What the hell? Who the fuck are you? And don't you fucking dare tell me to calm the fuck down! Why are there voices in my head? I don't want this, I don't like this, please leave me alone! _I screamed at the voices. I heard a choking noise almost, and turned around slowly to see what it was, and there was this huge black wolf. _Fuck, it's the asswipe named Sam._ I growled out.

_Bella, calm down sweetie, it's Paul. And how the hell did you know that that was Sam? _Paul asked me.

Seriously? The guy's got a black fucking heart. Of course he would be the one to have all black fur. Jackass. And why the hell did you call me sweetie? I responded bitterly.

Uhm… Paul said, attempting to think.

Ugh! Never mind. Just tell me how the hell I'm supposed to get human again! I hate this! I shrieked in my mind, and heard a howl around me. I jumped and I heard the choking sound again, which made me growl.

Paul, you get her to calm down, we know she won't listen to me, just tell her how to turn human again, and when Leah brings her the clothes help her not to freak out, Sam ordered, and then there was this sound. Must have been him phasing out, or whatever the hell it's called.

Yeah, we call it that. Okay, when you phase back to human form, you're going to be…uh…naked, and the clothes that you were wearing kind of shredded when you uh phased. Uhm, Sam is the Alpha of the pack, good luck not listening to him…uhm…what else is there? Paul stated. I got bored easily and just lay on the ground and I felt and heard the ground moving beneath me. I glanced up and saw a silver wolf and when my eyes met the eyes of the silver wolf, everything stopped. There was no wind, or air. There was no sound of birds chirping or anything. It was just me and the wolf who I'm guessing is Paul. Yup, and that'll be explained when you phase back, I'm not allowed to say anything about that. Alpha's orders. Sorry, he said, looking sheepish and laying down next to me.

When is Leah going to get here with my clothes? I asked Paul impatiently.

Now, she's just entering the clearing, he told me, lifting his head to nod in the direction of where Leah was. I hadn't even realized that we were in a clearing. Observant one aren't you? Paul asked, jokingly.

Oh yea, totally. Now how the fuck do I do this shit? I growled out at him.

Easily. Just think of happy times and being human. But before you do that you might want to go behind a bush or something…he said, but I took no heed and just thought happy and human thoughts, and I was human again. Leah threw me some clothes while laughing at something.

"A dress? Really?" I asked her.

"Just put it on so Paul will stop staring at you with big wolf eyes," she said, I attempted to put the dress on, but it got stuck around my head. I am never wearing a dress again!

"Uh…Lee-lee?" I asked her. She 'hmmd?' before what my guess is taking a look at me and laughed again. "Do you mind? I need some help here!" I growled out, while starting to shake again.

"Coming, just calm down, think soothing, happy thoughts," she said. I did as she told and she helped me get the dress on to cover myself. "You look good, doesn't she Paul?" Leah said after she was done fixing me. I looked down and saw that Leah grabbed my purple halter dress that stopped mid thigh. No wonder I couldn't put it on. I hate halter dresses.

"She looks beautiful," I heard a deep, husky voice, that could only belong to Paul because he's just so…. what the hell am I thinking?

"Thanks I think," I mutter, too caught up in my thoughts to say anything else. I glanced at Paul and saw that he was looking at me, and I couldn't look away. He was shirtless, and his chest and abdominal muscles where so ripped, and his strong, toned arms that I could imagine being held in all day long. His strong jaw and plump, kissable lips; his nose, not to narrow, not to broad. His ebony hair, cropped to where it fell on his forehead, and his eyes, so deep and mysterious, yet holding such strong emotions. I saw him smirking, and I knew, without a fact knew, that I was blushing. "Uhm…. can we go back now? I would love to know what the hell's going on," I said, slightly confused and feeling light headed.

"Yeah, lets go, lovers," Leah said, smirking before she started to laugh again, sounding like a cackling witch and walked off. I ran to catch up with her, and she started cackling again.

"Lee-lee. Are you okay?" I asked her, worried for her mental health.

"Oh, yes, and don't worry. You're going to love Paul," she said sarcastically. I glanced back at him and he just shrugged his broad shoulders and started to smirk again, and oh my gosh, I wish he would stop doing that because it's making me want to do so many things.

"You're not okay," I said as we made it to my back yard with her still cackling. "Uhm…guys? Leah's cackling like a bitch…I mean witch!" I called out. I heard Paul smothering his laughter and sent him a glare. He held his hands up and mouthed 'sorry' as everyone came out of the house.

"Did someone just say that Leah was cackling like a bitch?" one of the guys that I don't know said.

"No, we said that she was cackling like Sammy does when he's all 'I'm the big bad wolf,'" I said, sarcastically. "Fucking poodle," I muttered under my breath.

Paul came up behind me and cautiously rested his hands on my shoulders. "Let's not piss off the big bad wolf because he'll make you run extra patrols. Even if he is a fucking poodle," he whispered in my ear, which caused me to giggle. "I think it would be best if you apologized to Sam, make him feel better and all," he told me. I glanced back at him, and our eye's caught and I heard a lot of groans and I sighed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Poodle," I said, without taking my eyes from Paul's. I heard snickers, but I couldn't stop staring at Paul, he was just so ruggedly handsome.

"Isabella, Paul," Sam snapped, effectively causing Paul and I to lose our staring contest… or at least put it on hold. "You two will be doing extra patrols. Paul, you teach her the ropes of being a wolf, and you can explain the imprinting to her. Help her learn to control her phasing and her attitude, although yours is no better. Go, now," he said, while glaring at me. I heard Paul growling, but I'm not sure at what.

We started to walk off, but before we made it to the tree line, I turned and looked at Sam. "Oh…Sam, next time you attempt to glare at me and play big bad wolf, be prepared to get what you deserve, you hurt my best friend, and she still loves you, albeit not the way that she once did, but she still loves you and I can clearly see the hurt that she still has. Glare at me again, and you'll feel that hurt," I snarled out at him. I looked at Leah and gave her a sympathetic smile before I grabbed Paul's hand and dragged him into the forest.

"Well…that's not going to turn out well for you," Paul said, hugging me to him. "C'mon. Think of something…or Sam and get angry enough to phase…. after you've taken off your clothes so they don't shred." I did as he told, and attempted to take off my dress, but I couldn't, so I just phased and effectively shredded my dress.

Damn, I'm going to miss that dress, I said, attempting to be sad.

You hated it didn't you? Paul asked me.

Still do. So, what shall we, well you, teach me? I responded.

Follow me and I'll show you the boundary line. Oh, and imprinting is a wolf's way of finding their soul mate. What did you mean when you said that you could still see the hurt that Leah has? He told me.

Finding their soul mates? So that means that you're my soul mate and I'm yours? And I meant exactly that. She hides it well for so much pain. Every time she looks at Sam, she feels the pain. Shall I show you? I asked him. I looked over to his wolf, and saw him nodding, right as he tripped over a rock and tumbled into a tree. I couldn't help it. I started to laugh so much, both in my head and in my wolf form it sounded so weird. Paul, are you okay? I asked, slowly making my way towards him.

I'm fine, but will you show me the memory? Paul asked me, getting up.

**Flashback**

**I was walking to Leah's house and I heard a loud wail, so I started to run. By the time that I made it upstairs to Lee-lee's room, she was curled in a ball with tears running down her face.**

"**Oh, Lee-lee, honey what's wrong?" I asked her, while cradling her in my arms. She started to sob so much more, and I knew that it had to do with Sam. "Oh, sweetie, was it Sam?" she just nodded her head and started to cry even harder.**

"**He…he…broke up with me. Bells-Bells, I love him so much, and I always will. And he hurt me. I should find the slut that took him from me and slowly murder her," Lee-lee told me.**

"**Oh, Lee-lee. ****I'm sorry. C'mon, don't cry over him, he's not worth your tears. One day you're going to find someone so much better, that would never do anything to hurt you. You're going to fall so much more in love with that person that you would ever have fallen in love with, with Sam. Sam wasn't meant to make you happy for the rest of your life. He was meant to hurt you, so you know what kind of heart ache people go through before they find their true love. You'll find some way to make it all better, and if you ever see Sam again, don't pay any mind to him. Besides, you'll never lose me; you'll always be my sister, my best friend, and my bitch. Now, smile and don't let the world see your pain. Find a way to cover up the hurt while you move on. Don't show your weakness, and if you have to be, be a bitch to the world around you," I cooed. She hung onto me even tighter while she dried her tears. I was running my hands through her hair when she looked up and attempted to smile at me, even though it was more of a grimace.**

"**Thank you Bells, I needed to hear that. I love you, and don't forget, you'll always be my sister, best friend, and bitch also," she said, attempting, but failing to laugh.**

**End Flashback**

Wow, I never knew that someone could hurt that much. But how do you see the pain still? Paul asked. So I showed him a picture of the 'new and improved' Leah and he could see it. I feel so bad now, especially after all the times that I called her a bitch and picked on her.

Don't feel bad for her, that'll just make her more of a bitch. Ever since then, since the day that Sam broke her heart, she's been a bitch. Before you met her, it was so much worse, and at one point, she actually went up to Sam and slapped him. When she called me to tell me about it I was laughing. I told him, seriously. C'mon, we should probably finish this up before Sam gets any pissy-er at me for threatening the 'Alpha' or some shit.

Yeah, but don't worry if anything happens, you've got Leah and me on your side.

Thanks babe, I said, winking at him. We continued on in silence for a while, with the occasional tip here and there. By the time that we finished the patrol, and Paul taught me everything that I needed to know, I was STARVING!

Uhm, I'm going to need you to get Leah to bring me some more clothes. And preferably not a dress, I said to Paul

Okay, I'll phase back and tell her, wait somewhere close to the tree line but far enough in that no one can see you, Paul told me. I nodded my huge wolf head and sat on my haunches, waiting patiently. Paul phased back and put his shorts on before going back to my house and getting Leah to bring me some more clothes. About three minutes later, Leah came outside carrying what looked like a pair of shorts and a tank top with a bra and a pair of panties. I quickly phased when she threw them at me, while she just looked sad.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked her, bringing her in for a hug when she started to cry. "C'mon, lets go up to my room and drink some hot cocoa," I told her, walking back to my house with her still crying into my shoulder.

"Oh, Bella!" she wailed. "It hurts so much." The guys came running out of my house then, and I glared at Sam and took a pleasure in watching him flinch. "Why does it hurt so much Bella?" Leah wailed, again, but this time faltering in her steps and fell. I caught her and starting to hug her tighter.

"I don't know sweetheart, I really don't. But do you remember what I said to you that one day?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and I love you for it, I love you so much. You'll always be my sister, Bells-Bells," she said.

"Lee-lee, sweetie. Now it's time for you to let it all out, the anger that you have towards Sam, and all the heartbreak that you're holding in. You're not meant to be this temperamental, you're supposed to be my sweet, caring, and loving Lee-lee that you were so long ago before you got your heart broken. C'mon, sweetie, let's get you inside," I cooed to her. I glanced up at Paul before speaking to him softly. "Paul, can you take her up to my room please?" I asked him, using my best puppy dog pout.

"Of course," he said, walking towards me and Leah. "C'mon Leah, up and at 'em."

When Paul was out of sight behind the door, I glared long and hard at Sam before I softened my gaze some. "You broke her heart Sam, and as her best friend and sister, I will never forgive you for it. At least not right now. You need to have a heart to heart talk with her. So, go upstairs, to my room, and listen to what she has to say. And when she's done talking, make her listen to you, don't force her with all your alpha shit, but ask her if she'd be willing to listen to your side of things seeing as now that she's in the world of mythical creatures, she should have a better understanding of things. Now go," I said before turning to the rest of the guys. "And you guys, stay either downstairs or out side and do not, I repeat, DO NOT listen in to their conversation, or I'll make your lives hell," I told them before going inside the kitchen and started to cook food, and a lot of it.

**POV: Jared**

"Oh, Bella!" Leah wailed. "It hurts so much." The guys and I went running out of Bella's house then, and Bella glared at Sam and took a pleasure in watching him flinch. "Why does it hurt so much Bella?" Leah wailed, again, but this time faltering in her steps and fell. Bella caught her and starting to hug her tighter.

"I don't know sweetheart, I really don't. But do you remember what I said to you that one day?" she asked her.

"Yeah, and I love you for it, I love you so much. You'll always be my sister, Bells-Bells," Leah said.

"Lee-lee, sweetie. Now it's time for you to let it all out, the anger that you have towards Sam, and all the heartbreak that you're holding in. You're not meant to be this temperamental, you're supposed to be my sweet, caring, and loving Lee-lee that you were so long ago before you got your heart broken. C'mon, sweetie, let's get you inside," Bella cooed to her. She glanced up at Paul before speaking to him softly. "Paul, can you take her up to my room please?" she asked him, using one of the best puppy dog pouts that I have ever seen.

"Of course," he said, walking towards Bella and Leah. "C'mon Leah, up and at 'em."

When Paul was out of sight behind the door, Bella glared long and hard at Sam before she softened her gaze some. "You broke her heart Sam, and as her best friend and sister, I will never forgive you for it. At least not right now. You need to have a heart to heart talk with her. So, go upstairs, to my room, and listen to what she has to say. And when she's done talking, make her listen to you, don't force her with all your alpha shit, but ask her if she'd be willing to listen to your side of things seeing as now that she's in the world of mythical creatures, she should have a better understanding of things. Now go," she said before turning to the rest of us. "And you guys, stay either downstairs or out side and do not, I repeat, DO NOT listen in to their conversation, or I'll make your lives hell," she told us before going inside the kitchen and started to cook food, and a lot of it.

I took in the shocked look on my brothers' faces before I followed in after her. "That took a lot of nerve to speak to Sam that way," I told her, chuckling some.

"Thanks, but he can make me run all the damn patrols that he wants, but they really needed a bitch to step in and make them stop the hate fest that they've got going on. I'm not exactly on Sam's side right now, but I know how much this…thing…has gotten to them. It's eating them both up inside, and they're not doing anything to fix it. I've known Leah since we were really little, and she's never this bitchy to anyone. I'm surprised it took her this long to break down the way she did," she said, softly before glancing up at me.

"You really know how to get to people," I told her, grinning a little.

"Yeah, I've been told that plenty of times. Now, get out of my kitchen so I can cook you fools dinner," she told me. I could tell that she was going to push me out of there if I didn't move, so I held up my hands in a surrender motion and walked out of the kitchen and into the rest of the guys who just stood there with a shocked look on their faces.

"What?" I asked them.

"Jared, did you know that Leah had a soft side?" Kim, my sweet girlfriend, and imprint asked me.

"No, I always thought that she was a bitch, but after seeing that… I kind of feel bad for her," I told her, and the guys nodded with me.

"Dude, I wouldn't feel bad for her, she'll just blow up again," Paul told me. "Just let them work it out between themselves. Bella knows what she's doing; she's been there for Leah since she became a bitch, and way before that. If Bella told me to not feel bad for her, then I don't think anyone should," he finished.

"He's right you know," Leah said coming down the stairs, still crying, but not as much. At least she's smiling some. "Where's my Bells-Bells?" she asked no one unparticular.

"Kitchen," I replied.

"Thanks Jared," she said, kissing me on the cheek on her way in. I stood there shocked, like the rest of the guys who witnessed that.

**POV: Bella**

Leah came into the kitchen smiling and jumping up and down. "Thank you Bella. I feel so much better now. Oh, and Sam said that he wants to talk to you. Do you want me to finish up the taco stuff?" she asked me.

"Yeah, that'd be nice, thanks. I guess I'll go talk to Mr. Poodle," I said, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek on my way to the stairs. I saw all the guys just standing there, shocked and laughed when I saw that Jared had a hand on his cheek. "I take it she kissed you after she came bounding down the stairs smiling some?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's weird seeing her…" he said, but couldn't finish.

"Happy, ecstatic, nice, joyful, not bitchy?" Jacob said, attempting to finish Jared's sentence.

"Yeah, one of those," Jared said, still shocked. I laughed again, and pushed my way through the guys and upstairs.

"Babe, where you going?" Paul asked me.

"Mr. Poodle would like to speak to me. Leah's finishing up dinner, and no she's not going to poison it. I'll be back down in a few minutes," I told him, not looking at him. After I cleared the stairs, I turned down the hall, towards my room and saw Sam sitting outside of my door. "How'd it go?" I asked, sitting across from him.

"Surprisingly…good. I feel better, more light hearted, almost as if having Leah know why I did what I had to do was something that I should have done long ago. How'd you know that was what needed to be said?" he asked me, and when he glanced up, his eye's were rimmed with red, and you could tell that he'd been crying.

"I know my sister, and I know what you put her through intentionally or not. The guys are shocked, standing at the end of the stairs. She kissed Jared on the cheek, and don't worry, it was more brotherly affection than anything. But, she's back to her original self. Sorry if I was out of line earlier, but what I said needed to be said. Now, from the smell of things, I'd say that Leah is almost done with dinner," I told him, getting up. He had a look of fright on his face when I said that Leah was making dinner. I laughed out loud and held a hand out to him, to help him up. "Don't worry, she has to eat it too, plus I did most of the work, so she's not going to poison it."

"Okay, good," he said, taking my offered hand. When he was standing up, and I had my hand back, I ran back down the hall, and bounded down the stairs and jumped on someone's back.

"Hi, sorry I don't know who you are, but…Thanks for catching my fall!" I said enthusiastically while everyone else laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

QUICK A/N: WHEN THEY'RE EATING 'DINNER' IN THE LAST CHAPTER, I MEANT LUNCH! I SWEAR! SORRY!

Wolves and Volleyball Chapter 3: Lunch and Introductions

"Don't you play volleyball? Aren't you supposed to be, like, extremely agile or something?" one of the people, that I still don't know asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not like most volleyball players who are all extremely agile…as you put it," I told him, sending him a glare.

"LUNCH!!" Leah called from the kitchen. I saw the guys gulp and I laughed, jumping off of that kids back and walking into the kitchen before I made at least 10 tacos and started to shove them into my mouth, hardly chewing the stuff before swallowing.

"Wow…no table manners at all," Sam said; I sent him a glare before I went back to eating my food. "Scary as hell too," he muttered. I sent a growl his way and watched as he shrank back into Seth.

"You know, I just realized this, but I only know very little people here," I said thoughtfully.

"Is she being thoughtful?" Jake asked causing Paul, Leah, and I to growl at him, "I'll take that as a yes," he said.

"Good, now start the damn introductions," I said, murderously. "Wait…where's my dad and Billy?" I asked cautiously as I heard moans coming from somewhere. "Never mind then. I don't want to know," I whimpered. I had had half of my tacos eaten before I couldn't get what I just heard out of my mind, and I had lost my appetite. I pushed my plate away and just sat there with a sour expression on my face.

"Okay, lets see, you already know me, Jake, Leah, Sam, Seth, and Jared," Paul said, sitting beside me and putting his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his touch while he continued on. "There's the twins, Collin and Brady, one of which you jumped on earlier, there's Embry, and Quil. Then Sam's imprint, Emily, and Jared's imprint, Kim." The respective people all gave a nod or a wave before they started to eat their food again.

My dad and Billy came out of their room then, and you could smell the sex in the air, and I felt like vomiting. "Hey there kiddo," dad said to me, attempting to ruffle up my hair, but I ducked just in time, while gagging. "Oh, right, sorry. I forgot about the heightened senses. Oops?" he said, even though it came out as a question.

"Oops? That's all you can say? Wow Charlie. You've lived with Jake for how long and him being all wolfy? And you forget about the heightened senses. Yeah, sure, just keep on thinking that," I told him, mockingly.

"Ouch, that hurts Bells," Billy said while I very maturely stuck my tongue out at him. I brought my plate closer to me, in the attempt to eat more food, but my tacos were gone. I glared around the room and Seth had a look of pure terror on his face.

"What?" he squeaked. "I didn't know! You pushed the plate away, I thought it was fair game…or food," he told me. I sighed dramatically before pouting.

"I guess it's okay. It's not like I wasn't hungry," I muttered to him, looking lost and forlorn. I looked up from beneath my eyelashes at Seth and pouted even more, just to make him guilty.

"I…I had some too," Jared said, which just caused me to tear up a little bit before I had a wicked idea.

"It's okay. You ALL can repay me by playing volleyball!" I said enthusiastically. I heard groans before I got another idea. "Fine, not EVERYONE, but Seth and Jared specifically against me and…Leah."

"Well, I don't know," Jared started, but stopped when he saw my pout, my eyes wide open and my lower lip jutting out and wobbling a little bit.

"FINE!" Seth yelled. "We all know that no one can resist that pout."

"YAY!" I said getting up and hugging them both while dragging Leah upstairs to my room. "We need to get you into something… a little more revealing. Yes I know that Jared has an imprint, but he's a man, just like all the other twerps down there, they get distracted easily, and so will Jared. But since Seth is your little brother, let me work my magic on him," I said, giggling madly, before Leah joined in.

"You are pure evil and perfect for Paul," she told me, jumping on my bed. "So, what am I wearing?" she asked me, smirking mischievously.

I rummaged around my dresser, looking for one of the bikinis that I know would look good on Leah. I found my blue, red, and white one's and beckoned her over. I grabbed her arm and put each one against her skin and decided that the white one would look the best on her. "Here, go put this on," I told her, handing it to her. Then I looked for my purple bikini, so I could put that on when Leah was done in the bathroom. Leah came out and she was lookin damn good. "Wait," I said, looking through a different drawer for a pair of white short shorts. I found the perfect ones and threw them at her. "In my closet, there's a pair of four inch white heels, put those on as well," I told her. Walking to my door, I opened it and shouted for Emily and Kim to get up here. When they did, I grabbed their arms and pulled them into my room.

"Why exactly did you call us in here?" Emily asked me, quietly.

"Because, in order for my plan to work, you both need to put on a bikini. Emily, you put the blue one on, and Kim, you put the red one on. I'll explain the rest once I'm done smirking evilly," I told them, while smirking evilly. I walked into my bathroom, and quickly put my purple bikini on while planning what else I should wear with my out fit. When I came out, Emily and Kim were already in their swimsuits, looking utterly confused. I went back towards my dresser and got three more pairs of white short shorts out and tossed a pair to them while I put on the last pair. I went to my closet and got my red, blue, and purple four inch heels and passed the correct color to each girl. "Okay…what we are going to do is make sure that the guys lose. Emily, do you know how to judge the lines?" I asked her. When she nodded her head, I smirked evilly again. "Okay, that's great. Kim, it's easy to learn. You're both going to be judging the lines, while Leah and I go against Jared and Seth. Leah's going to act like she's seducing Jared, don't worry Kim, it's not going to be an actual seduction, but while she's doing that, I'm going to be doing the same to Seth and it's going to be like seducing my little brother, but they're going to be so distracted, they're going to lose. Emily, you'll be judging the lines behind Seth and Jared, while Kim will be judging the lines behind Leah and me. Got it?" I asked them.

"This is an awesome idea. Shall we get going then?" Kim asked.

"We shall, you two go down first," I said, and they went.

POV: Sam

"FINE!" Seth yelled. "We all know that no one can resist that pout."

"YAY!" Bella said getting up and hugging them both while dragging Leah upstairs to what my guess would be her room.

"Charlie?" I asked cautiously. "Earlier, when Bella called Jake 'Little brother,' what exactly did she mean by that?"

"What she meant was that the night before Renee and I got married, she had a slip in my trust, we had an argument, and I guess she came to see Sarah, but she wasn't here, and Billy and Renee slept together, creating Bella, who is about 2 years older than Jake. So, Bella is Jake's older sister, along with Rachel and Rebecca," Charlie told us.

"So, then how did you two get together?" Jake asked rudely.

"JACOB!" I whisper yelled.

"No, it's okay son, the truth was bound to come out sooner or later," Billy said. "I always did love your mother Jake, never doubt that, but when Renee split and your mom died, I was there for Charlie, and he was there for me, and we fell in love, it's really not that hard to figure out, we had always been best friends."

"EMILY! KIM! GET UP HERE NOW!" Bella screamed. Emily and Kim looked at each other before giving everyone else a weird look and walking upstairs. We heard quiet whispers but we couldn't make them out. Seth, Jared, and Paul were about to sneak upstairs when I caught on to what they were doing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I told them. "Something might happen to your pretty little faces, or she'll just give you the silent treatment," I said, the last part for Paul. They all gulped but sat back down and we just talked about complete random nothingness. After thirty minutes of just sitting there, Emily and Kim made their way downstairs, smirking at what seemed to be an inside joke. Emily looked so sexy and beautiful with a blue bikini, a pair of white short shorts, and blue heels. I didn't even see what Kim was wearing as I only had eye's for Emily.

POV: Jared

"FINE!" Seth yelled. "We all know that no one can resist that pout."

"YAY!" Bella said getting up and hugging them both while dragging Leah upstairs to what my guess would be her room.

"Charlie?" Sam asked cautiously. "Earlier, when Bella called Jake 'Little brother,' what exactly did she mean by that?"

"What she meant was that the night before Renee and I got married, she had a slip in my trust, we had an argument, and I guess she came to see Sarah, but she wasn't here, and Billy and Renee slept together, creating Bella, who is about 2 years older than Jake. So, Bella is Jake's older sister, along with Rachel and Rebecca," Charlie told us.

"So, then how did you two get together?" Jake asked rudely.

"JACOB!" Sam whisper yelled.

"No, it's okay son, the truth was bound to come out sooner or later," Billy said. "I always did love your mother Jake, never doubt that, but when Renee split and your mom died, I was there for Charlie, and he was there for me, and we fell in love, it's really not that hard to figure out, we had always been best friends."

"EMILY! KIM! GET UP HERE NOW!" Bella screamed. Emily and Kim looked at each other before giving everyone else a weird look and walking upstairs. We heard quiet whispers but we couldn't make them out. Seth, Paul and I were about to sneak upstairs when Mr. Poodle caught on to what we were doing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he told us. "Something might happen to your pretty little faces, or she'll just give you the silent treatment," Sam said, the last part for Paul. We all gulped but sat back down and we just talked about complete random nothingness. After thirty minutes of just sitting there, Emily and Kim made their way downstairs, smirking at what seemed to be an inside joke. Kim looked radiant with a red bikini, white short shorts, and killer red fuck me heels. I was paying so much attention to her; I couldn't even find any reason to be suspicious about why Bella called them upstairs. Hell, I wasn't even paying any attention to what Emily was wearing.

"Kim, you look beautiful," I told her lovingly offering her my hand. She took one look at Emily and smirked again before grabbing my hand. I guided her down the rest of the stairs, and I saw that Sam was doing the same to Emily.

"I'd say the same thing about you, but…you're not beautiful. You're handsome," she said shyly, causing me to blush and the guys to laugh. Next thing I know, I hear Bella say something about looking out, and there's something covering my head.

"Jared, I'd suggest you keep it in your pants. I don't want to see any of the eye fucking in my house," Bella said. "Thanks for catching my towel too!" I could hear Bella walking down the stairs, but I couldn't see anything, because Kim kept the towel over me and maneuvered us away from where we were standing. "Kim, you can take the towel off of his head now," I heard Bella say, and Kim removed the towel, and I stared lovingly into her eyes.

"Oh, god, someone get me a bucket, I'm going to be sick," I heard Collin mutter. I glanced up to glare at him, when I saw that Bella and Paul, and Emily and Sam were in the same position.

"Bella, where's Leah?" Seth asked, worried about his sister.

"Busy looking for something. Is there a net set up at the beach?" she answered cryptically.

"Yeah, Leah knows where it's at, so she can find us there on her own," I said, ready to show Bella whose boss.

POV: Bella

"Bella, where's Leah?" Seth asked me.

"Busy looking for something. Is there a net set up at the beach?" I responded, somewhat cryptically.

"Yeah, Leah knows where it's at, so she can find us there on her own," Jared told me, kind of as if he's bossing me around, but before I could say anything, Kim stood up for Leah.

"Uhm, no, she won't have to find us there on her own, because we're going to be here, waiting for her to come down stairs, and then we will leave as a group. And that means: WE ARE WAITING FOR LEAH1" she said, or shouted. That's my girl.

"And what if we all just leave now?" Sam asked, and this time Emily responded.

"Then there will be no sex, no touching, and no talking for…" she said trailing off.

"Two months," I finished for her. Originally we all agreed that it would be one month, but I decided to up the price. "Oh, and for those of you that haven't found your imprint yet, we'll just tell people that you're gay, no offence daddy and Billy," I finished.

"You wouldn't," Seth said, horrified.

"Oh, I would. Never forget how much I know without being told Seth," I said smirking at him, while he let out a yelp, which caused Emily, Kim and I to smirk at each other.

POV: Paul

"I'd say the same thing about you, but…you're not beautiful. You're handsome," she said shyly, causing Jared to blush and us guys to laugh. Next thing we all know, is hearing Bella say something about looking out, and there's a towel coving Jared's head

"Jared, I'd suggest you keep it in your pants. I don't want to see any of the eye fucking in my house," Bella said. "Thanks for catching my towel too!" I looked up and saw Bella walking down the stairs, but I couldn't see anything, because she was all I could see. "Kim, you can take the towel off of his head now," Bella said, and Kim removed the towel, and Jared stared lovingly into her eyes.

I noticed what Bella was wearing, the same thing as Emily and Kim, except a purple bikini which contrasted beautifully on her skin. "You look divine, my lady," I said, imitating the medieval times, bowing and holding a hand out to her. She giggles softly while placing a hand in mine and I brought it to my lips to kiss it gently.

"Oh, god, someone get me a bucket, I'm going to be sick," I heard Collin mutter. I glanced up to glare at him, when I saw that Kim and Jared, and Emily and Sam were in the same position.

"Bella, where's Leah?" Seth asked, worried about his sister.

"Busy looking for something. Is there a net set up at the beach?" she answered cryptically.

"Yeah, Leah knows where it's at, so she can find us there on her own," Jared said, quite bossily, and then Kim did something that I never thought she would do. She stood up for Leah.

"Uhm, no, she won't have to find us there on her own, because we're going to be here, waiting for her to come down stairs, and then we will leave as a group. And that means: WE ARE WAITING FOR LEAH1" she said, or shouted.

"And what if we all just leave now?" Sam asked, and this time Emily responded.

"Then there will be no sex, no touching, and no talking for…" she said trailing off.

"Two months," Bella finished for her. "Oh, and for those of you that haven't found your imprint yet, we'll just tell people that you're gay, no offence daddy and Billy," she finished.

"You wouldn't," Seth said, horrified.

"Oh, I would. Never forget how much I know without being told Seth," Bella said smirking at him, while he let out a yelp, which caused Emily, Kim and her to smirk at each other.

Leah came down then and Seth yelped in surprise before ordering Leah to go upstairs and put something else on. I glanced to see what she was wearing, and was shocked when I saw her with a white bikini and white shorts and heels on.

"You four are up to something aren't you?" I asked Bella softly so no one else could hear it.

"Nope. Not at all," she giggled back, just as softly, yet sarcastically. Then she spoke up loud enough for everyone else to hear. "You guys ready now?" We all nodded and watched and Bella, Kim, Leah, and Emily made their way to the door giggling madly.

"What's up with them?" Jared asked me.

"Yeah, normally Leah is a bitch towards everyone," Sam said.

"It's got to be Bella. She's the only one that would be able to make Leah change like that. Hell, she's the reason she was a bitch in the first place, but now, now she's the reason she's not a bitch," I said, kind of not thinking about what I was saying, just having it all come out as a dazed sentence.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seth asked sharply, snapping me out of my daze.

"Uhm…nothing? It's not my story to tell," I said quickly enough, and ran out the door. I tried to find the girls, but they weren't there, and I had a feeling that they were planning something dangerous for us guys. I made my way quickly to the beach to see the girls there, but some blonde from Forks had his arms around MY girl. I know she felt uncomfortable, I could see it in the way that her shoulders were tense and holding herself. I made my way slowly over towards her to where I was in hearing range and just smirked to myself.

"Look, Johnny was it? You know what, I don't care. Just get your hands off of me. I've told you already I have a boyfriend, and he doesn't like it when _mutts_ like you have their hands on me. So, a word from the wise. GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF ME!" she shouted, which made me smirk even more. The rest of the guys slowly creeping up behind me watching the scene unfold.

"My name is Mike," the guy said. "And we both know that you don't have a boyfriend and that you're playing hard to get. So why don't you just come back to my place for a while, and have a little fun." I started to growl, but waited to see what Bella would do.

"Mitch…do you not know who I am? Who my father is?" she asked. "My father is Charlie Swan, you know the chief of police, one little word from me can have you locked up in a cell. So, get your grimy hands off of me before I do something that I won't regret, and I will…thoroughly enjoy doing," she said, not giving him any time to respond.

"Mike, and what would you thoroughly enjoy doing to me?" he asked her while I could see that she was smirking and Leah, Kim, and Emily were just laughing.

"Oh, something called physical violence, that starts with me punching you in the stomach, kneeing you in the nose, and elbowing you in the back causing you so much pain, and causing me something to laugh over, so I suggest one last time that you get your damn grimy hands off of me!" Bella said very slowly, as if he was stupid, which my guess he was.

"Oh, baby, we all know that you wouldn't do that to me, I can see it in your eyes, you love me already," he said. I was making my way over towards them slowly when Bella spoke.

"So nice of you to join us Paul. Hold on one second, I need to get rid of some scum from the bottom of my heel. I'll be there in a minute babe," she said to me before doing exactly what she said she was going to do. I watched in enjoyment while the guy fell to the ground. "Oh, and say hello to that boyfriend that I don't have, Mike," she told him before walking to me and giving me a hug.

"Sorry babe, but I wanted to see how you would handle that…scum. Do you need me to get him away from you and the girls?" I asked her, hugging her back.

"Sure, I need to show Emily and Kim a few things before the game starts," she told me, giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking away leaving me standing there shocked while Jake came up to me and offered to help. All I could do was nod, so together; we got the scum away from our girls. I saw Bella, Emily, and Kim doing hand motions while Seth and Jared were attempting to show off their muscles and stretch on one side of the net. She motioned for Kim to stand at one corner on one side, while she told Emily to stand on the opposite corner on the opposite side.

I walked up to her and wrapped her in my arms causing her to squeal. "I know what you're doing and I don't think that they're going to like it very much," I told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not doing anything wrong, all I did was ask Kim and Emily if they wanted to be line judges and they agreed, and since it was a nice day outside today, I figured they wouldn't want to be in what they were wearing, so I leant them a swimsuit, and showed them how to tell whether the ball was in, out, or tipped," she muttered back to me.

"Bella! C'mon, we have to show them whose boss and that they shouldn't steal peoples food!" Leah shouted before laughing in a carefree manner.

"Sorry babe got to go!" Bella said, jumping out of my arms and running towards Leah. "Since you two are going down, we'll let you serve first!" she shouted to Jared and Seth. They cheered excitedly and weren't paying attention to the smirk that Bella had on her face. I walked to where the rest of the guys were to watch the game and Jared and Seth lose.

"So, Embry, I'll bet you $50 that Jared and Seth win," Quil said, loud enough for them all to hear.

"Nah, I say that $50 on Bella and Leah. Did you not see her kick ass in that game?" Embry responded as Jared served the ball and it went out of bounds. Kim made some movement, which I guess meant out, and watched as Bella smirked and ran off to get the ball, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

"Leah, do you want to serve or do you want me too?" Bella asked, running back with the ball in her hands, and I still couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

"You can, I want to see you shove it in their face!" Leah yelled, laughing again. I watched as Bella stopped a few feet from the boundary line and caught her breath before she tossed the ball up and jumped to hit it before she ran back in as Seth set the ball to Jared who attempted to spike it back to the girls, but hit it into the net.

"Our ball!" Bella yelled, and I swear she mumbled something about the plan working. She went back to where she was served the ball the same way that she did but this time she hit the ball to Jared who set it for Seth who spike the ball OVER the net and right to Bella, who passed the ball up to Leah, who set it to Bella, who spiked the ball right in front of Jared who had sand sprayed in his face. They did this for the whole game until they won.

"So, who owes who 50 dollars?" Embry asked from behind me while Quil grumbled something about it being a set up, and Bella and Leah were laughing.

"So, anyone else want to go against us?" Bella asked innocently.

"Lets see how she goes up against her mate!" Jared yelled.

"And Leah against her ex!" Jake added. I glanced at Sam and he just shrugged his shoulders and said sure.

"Yes! I got hundred bucks on Leah and Bells!" Embry said.

"Bells?" Bella asked, humored.

"Yes, Bells…kind of like the AC/DC song 'Hells Bells,' cause we all know that you bring hell to us all," Embry elaborated, while Bella smirked.

POV: Embry

"So, who owes who 50 dollars?" I asked Quil while he grumbled saying that the game was a set up, and Bella and Leah were laughing at us.

"So, anyone else want to go against us?" Bella asked.

"Lets see how she goes up against her mate!" Jared yelled, he must really want to see them lose.

"And Leah against her ex!" Jake added. He just had to say that, he's probably going to end up with extra patrols for a while. I noticed Paul glance at Sam who just shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant action.

"Yes! I got hundred bucks on Leah and Bells!" I said, very excited.

"Bells?" Bells asked, humored.

"Yes, Bells…kind of like that AC/DC song 'Hells Bells,' cause we all know that you bring hell to us all," I elaborated, while Bella smirked, slightly evilly. Wonder what that's about.

"So…since Leah and I won…we get to chose the side that we play on, and that will be the side that Jared and Seth were on just now. Don't worry…we'll go easy on you," Bells said sweetly, but she had this glint in her eyes. It wasn't an evil glint, it was far from that, but the glint was like…. almost as if the guys were going to have their asses handed to them on a silver platter, as if they were going to be pranked horribly. I looked up to see what side Jared and Seth were on before and saw Emily as the line judge, then I glanced to where Leah and Bells were before and saw Kim as the line judge, and I laughed mercilessly, like almost loud, guttural guffaws.

"What's got you laughing emo Embry?" Leah asked with a glare in her eyes and a form of vicious bitch in her tone.

"Oh…nothing. Nothing at all, just had a mind blowing epiphany, that's all," I told her, keeping their secret for now, because I'll be damned if it wasn't a good plan.

"Who has the ball first?" Paul called to the girls. They conferred for a moment before they got smirks on their faces again.

"You two do babe!" Bella called back, before moving back a little bit, while Leah moved towards the net more. I was confused as to what they were doing, but they seemed to know what it was that they were doing without talking about it much. "Any time you're ready," Bella called out sweetly. Sam served the ball over the net and it went straight to Bella who decided to play nice and just bump it over the net to Paul who passed it to Sam who spiked it right at Leah only to be tipped over by Bella after Leah set it.

"What's wrong Sammy? Afraid to hit the ball to the reigning national MVP?" Bella taunted while Leah cackled madly. "Our ball. Hand it here, Leah, you serve bitch," Bella said, stopping Leah mid cackle.

"If she wasn't a bitch, she'd be a witch," Brady muttered quietly to me.

"Either way, she's a bitch and a witch," Collin, his brother said back, just a bit loudly, and he had a ball flying at him and in the face while Leah cackled like a bitchy witch. "I mean, she's a really nice person, and she's beautiful too," Collin said, trying to make amends with Leah.

"Just keep trying Collin, I'll get you back!" Leah said playfully.

"That's our ball I take it," Sam said, while grabbing the ball and passing it to Paul to serve it over the net, when it landed in the net. "Or maybe it's your ball," he muttered darkly.

Bella caught the ball before smiling sweetly. "Sammy, how bout we make this a little bit more interesting. Loser has to do the winners patrolling for a week." We all watched as Sam thought it over quickly, and what he said shocked us all.

"Make it two weeks and you've got a deal," he muttered, while Leah and Bella looked even happier.

"All right. Get ready boys," Bella said, slamming the ball down with a force that not only a werewolf but also a woman could have, only to have no one return the ball over the net. "Damn, you guys suck worse than Seth and Jared. At least they would have attempted to get it," Bells whined, while she got the ball back only to do the same thing.

POV: Bella

The score was 24-23, Leah and I having 24, we only needed one more point to win, and from the way that Sam and Paul were playing, it was going to come easily. Sam served the ball over to me, and as I passed the ball to Leah I called out a random number that only a volleyball player would know, I said 5. Normally, on a regular volleyball court, one that a person would normally play on, like in a gym, it'd be the spot where you'd make a three point shot at in basketball, and with the way that Paul and Sam were playing, they left that spot open, and I'll be damned if I'm not going to hit the ball there.

Leah is one of the types of people to shock you. She may not seem it, but she can play some killer volleyball, its how we met, we were both at the same volleyball camp one summer, our dad's were friends, and we were thick as thieves. So, knowing what I meant when I said 5, she set the ball, landed on one knee, leaving the other up, as if she was proposing to someone, while I ran, stepped up on the knee that looked like a stair, pushed off and jumped while I spiked the ball right where it was going, leaving everyone shocked.

"Remember when we were seven when we first did that?" Leah asked me after I landed back on my feet.

"Yeah, wasn't that the year that we won the camps championship game?" I asked her back, while she was nodding. "That was funny, seeing the counselors, the parents, and the other campers just standing there with shock written on their faces. They had no idea that we had learned that," I continued, a glazed look in my eye.

"Yeah! I remember that. Everyone said that we cheated, when in fact, there was nothing in the rules that stated that we couldn't do that, and since you were the lighter of us, and the shorter, and you couldn't jump high enough, we came up with that and it worked perfectly, stunning everyone," Leah said.

"Hadn't you two only practiced that move once or twice at the time?" Seth asked us while we were nodding.

"What the hell are they going on about?" Quil asked Jake.

"Not a clue, and don't you owe Embry a hundred bucks?" he replied.

"Yeah, but now it's up to 150," Embry said laughing.

"Well, it looks like Paul and I are going to be doing double patrols for the next two weeks," Sam said, walking up to where Leah and I were standing.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to agree to that Sammy, yet you did, probably in hopes of winning, but what I'm sure you didn't know, is that Leah and I are like pro's working together. We met at volleyball camp when we were like, 5 years old, back then it was just the basics and a smaller net, by the time that we left the camp, 2 weeks later, we were thick as thieves, and with Charlie, Billy, and Harry all knowing each other, it was easy to practice and just pass the ball around whenever I came up in the summer. So, it's your own fault!" I told him, sticking my tongue out at him.

"But babe, we didn't know," Paul said, coming up to hug me. I leaned into his touch and just smiled wickedly.

"Oh, I know…but c'mon, you went up against the national MVP, of course you're going to lose," Leah told them.

"I'm hungry," Quil randomly said.

"Of course you are, c'mon, let's go back to mine and I'll find something to cook up to feed you guys," I said sweetly.

"Thank you Bells!" everyone said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolves and Volleyball Chapter 4:

Walking back from the beach, I had a sudden realization that Sam and Melissa, my best friend from Arizona, look a lot alike. I remember one day when Melly came to me, crying because she found her birth certificate, and the name on it wasn't the man who she knew as her father.

_Flashback:_

_I was walking down the halls at school, and Melly comes running to me, crying so horribly she runs into me. I catch her before she hits the ground when I realize that she's clutching onto a piece of paper._

"_Mel, what's wrong? What has you crying so?" I asked her, hugging her tightly. She thrusts the piece of paper into my hands, and I read it, it was her birth certificate, and everything looked right until I saw the fathers name: Joshua Uley. "Sweetie, where did you get this? And why does that name sound so familiar?" I asked her._

"_I found it in with my stuff! I asked my mom about it and she said that I was half Quileute Indian. Oh Bella! I don't know what to do," Mel wailed. "Mom said that I had an older brother, but she doesn't know what his name is," she told me, sniffling._

"_Joshua Uley…Sam Uley…" I said, under my breath quietly._

_End Flashback_

"Joshua Uley…Sam Uley…" I said, remembering that day. I looked up at Sam and could see the resemblances between him and Mel. "No fucking way," I said gaining everyone's attention. "Sam, was your fathers name Joshua?" I asked him, almost hesitantly.

"Yeah, why?" he asked me, slightly shocked at my random outburst.

"Holy hell. I have to go call Melissa. Tell her that she has a brother. Damn she's going to be shocked as hell. Maybe even her mom will let her move here…" I said while everyone was giving me weird looks.

"Bells, you okay?" Seth asked me, looking very concerned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine…I just need to make a phone call, so…can we finish up this parade of walking oh so slowly and get back to my house like…ASAP?" I asked them, and they all nodded so we took off running for my house. When I got there, I didn't even bother closing the door, I just threw it open, ran past a shocked Charlie and an amused Billy and up to my room barely opening the door before I dove on my bed looking for my phone which I threw somewhere on it. "C'mon you little bugger…where are you?" I said, searching frantically for my phone. "Gotcha," I said once I found out. I quickly brought up the contacts list while everyone filed into my room, while I was looking for Melly's number. Once I found it, I hit the call button waiting impatiently for her to pick up.

"Hey Bella," she said, answering.

"MELLY!" I said excitedly. "I've got some good news sweets," I told her.

"What is it?" she asked me catching my excitement.

"You know how your mom told you that you had a brother? From the scum bag of a sperm donor that well…you know?" I asked her.

"Uh huh, why? What's wrong? I know I'm half Quileute and all, but wouldn't _Joshua_," she spit out his name, "not live there anymore? Knowing what he did to my mother, he's probably loved them and left them all, at least all the females," she said.

"Sweetie, remember when you came crying to me in the halls of the school, and I wouldn't stop going on and on about the name Uley?" I asked her, trying to break it to her.

"Yeah, I don't get why you're asking me this though," Mel said.

"Melly, you have a brother, and he may be an ass to me, but he's a nice person. But with that being said, your brothers name is Sam Uley," I said, looking straight at Sam barely seeing the shocked looks on all of the others faces.

"So your telling me that I you know my brother?" she asked me, I nodded my head but forgot that she couldn't see that, so I said yeah. "Can I…can I talk to him?" she asked me shyly.

"Sam, Mel wants to know if she can talk to you. Take the damn phone and be nice," I said to him, while holding out the phone for him to take. He slowly reached out to take it while everyone's eyes followed the movement.

"Hello?" he said and then walked out of the room.

I glanced at everyone who all had a weird look on their faces before looking at my dads. "Daddy!" I said, using my best puppy dog look.

"Yeah Bells?" they both said at the same time.

"I was wondering…if maybe I could convince Mel's mom to let her move here if she'd be allowed to stay with us? Please!" I begged. They quickly conferred for a moment and Emily had a thoughtful look on her face.

"As long as you can get her mom to agree, then it's fine with us," Billy said. I jumped up from my bed squealing and launched myself at them, giving them both a hug.

"Thank you!" I said excitedly, over and over again.

"Bella," Emily said softly. "If you can get her mom to agree, maybe she could live with Sam and I, I mean since Sam is her brother and all, she would have more time to spend with him to get to know him."

"That's a really good idea. Now, I'm going to go find Sam and steal my phone back from him and get Mel to get her mother on the phone. Em, I love you!" I said to her while running out my door and down to the living room to find Sam chatting up a storm. In mid sentence, I reach out and steal my phone from him getting a 'HEY!' from him, and a giggle from Mel.

"You stole the phone didn't you?" she asked me.

"Yup, I have a question for you. In advance to seeing me again, how would you like to move to La Push, and get to know your brother and his beautiful fiancée?" I asked her.

"I would love to, but…I don't know what mom would say, or if I'd be able to convince her," she said sadly.

"Well, go put her on the phone tell her it's her other daughter!" I said, laughing at our joke, because I really was like Mel's sister.

"Okay, let me go find her first," Mel said, laughing along with me. I heard her shout for her mom and the transferring of hands.

"Hello?" Mel's mom, Joan said.

"Hey Joan," I said sweetly, knowing that she'd know it was me.

"BELLA!" she squealed. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked me.

"Well, I was wondering…do you think that Melissa can come live here with me so she can get to know her brother? And so she can spend some much needed time with me even though I saw her like, yesterday? Please!" I said.

"Where would she live?" Joan asked, and I could tell that with a few more words on my part that she would give in.

"Well, my dad, Charlie, said that she could stay with us, but Emily, Sam's fiancée said that Mel could stay with them so she could get to know Sam some more. They're both really nice people except when Sam gets into his 'Mr. I'm-a-Poodle' mode, you'd swear he was pmsing," I said super sweetly.

"Sounds fine with me. I know how much she's dying to get back on the phone with you," Joan told me.

"THANK YOU!" I squealed for all the world to hear, causing Sam to wince. "Sorry Sam," I told him. He waved me off nonchalantly, while I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Bella! You did it! I love you girl!" Mel said to me.

"Yup, I'm just that good with words. Especially when it comes to your mom. Now, start packing babe, Sam, Emily, and I will be at the airport to pick you up," I told her. "Love you too sis," I said before hanging up on her and jumping up and down. I faintly heard everyone else coming down stairs and laughing.

"Dude, go calm your girl down," Jake said to Paul, who growled at him.

I was still bouncing up and down, and I forgot that I was still wearing my bikini, so when I turned around to glare at Jake, all the guys could see my bouncing boobs. "Babe, you're killing me," Paul said, well more like groaned.

"Oops, sorry baby, but I'm so excited! Mel's mom said she could move here!" I said, attempting to stop bouncing, and I did for about 3 seconds before I started again which caused all the guys to groan. Paul started walking towards me and when he was standing in front of me, he just put his hands on my shoulders and pushed down so that way I would stop bouncing.

"Thank you," he said before moving behind me so that he could look at everyone else, who was making their way towards the couches in the living room to sit down. Paul pulled me over towards a chair and plopped down in it, bringing me to sit in his lap. "So, who exactly is Mel?" he asked me, while I was relishing in the vibrations that went through his chest as he talked.

"Uhm, other than Sam's sister, she's like a sister to me, and she's my other best friend. Her name is Melissa Johnson, or well Uley now, but she always thought that it was Johnson. She was on my volleyball team for the last three years, and we became really close, I would stick up for her when the co-captain was being a bitch, and ever since then we've been close. She's a really sweet girl, and I wouldn't be surprised if one of the single guys imprinted on her. If I had to choose though, I'd want it to be Embry," I told them.

"Why would you want it to be me?" Embry asked very confused as well as the rest of the guys.

"Because I know that you would treat her right. I'm not saying that no one else wouldn't, but I know that you'd treat her the best out of everyone. Plus with the height difference, you'd just make a really cute couple," I said smiling brightly. "Would you like to see a picture?" I asked him. He had a thoughtful look on his face before smiling and nodding his head looking like a bobble head. I got off of Paul's lap before running upstairs to grab my laptop, and to put a shirt on at least. I grabbed a purple tank top, while grabbing one for the rest of the girls too, and went back down stairs. I got Charlie and Billy to order some pizzas because I really didn't feel like cooking, and went to sit back on Paul's lap. "Okay, hold on for a few more seconds while I look for one of the more recent pictures that I have of her. And here you go," I said when I found the one that we took a week before I left.

"You are so right, she's beautiful," Embry said, sighting softly, always the sentimental one.

"Yup, she is. She's also very sweet and caring, but if you do something to piss her off, you better run," I told him, smiling innocently.

"From who?" Jake piped up.

"Me, Sam, and Melly herself," I said, almost as if it was no big deal. "Charlie, when's the pizza getting here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Should be here any minute now, don't worry Bells," he said to me, and not even five seconds later, the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" I shouted, grabbing the money from Charlie and running towards the door. Never get between a woman and the food she so desperately needs. When I opened door, there was no pizza boy or delivery person, instead it was some couple that were faintly old, but yet I remember them slightly. "Hold on," I told them momentarily. "CHARLIE! BILLY!" I yelled, loudly while hearing Sam yell for me to stop yelling. I smirked as he was doing exactly what I was doing, I heard him say 'damnit' to himself quietly which caused everyone to laugh and Billy was coming to my aid.

"Harry, Sue," he said, giving the older man a handshake and the lady a gentle hug. "I see you've reacquainted yourselves with Isabella," he told them smirking when I stuck my tongue out at him as the pizza finally got here! I took a long hard look at them before I finally recognized whom they were; they were Leah and Seth's parents!

"HARRY! SUE! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN! OH MY GOSH! PIZZA! FINALLY!" I yelled giving them both a hug while thrusting the money at the delivery guy who handed me the 12 or so pizza boxes and I maneuvered my way back inside before taking two boxes of pizza, one for me, and one for Paul. When I was sitting down, this time between Paul's legs on the floor in front of him, I started to devour my food, and I was the first one done. I got up only to see everyone looking at me, shocked and amused the main facial expressions. "What?" I whined pathetically.

"You ate a whole pizza in less then three minutes. That's the new record. No one's been able to beat Jakes three and a half minutes time before. Ever," Quil said. I had a look of disbelief on my face before it turned to anger. It almost sounded as if he was calling me a pig. Leah, Kim, and Emily all had looks of pity on their faces while telling Quil that he just signed his death warrant. I took one last look at him before stomping off to the kitchen where daddy and Billy sat with Harry and Sue Clearwater.

"Daddy!" I whined. "Quil called me a pig! And it was all because I ate my pizza in three minutes! Can I shoot him?" I asked as I heard a yelp from the other room. I mouthed 'play along' to Charlie and Billy who looked amused, while Harry and Sue looked slightly confused. They all nodded their head subtly letting me know that they caught on.

"Sure, I guess we should go make Quil stand outside then. I don't want his blood all over my living room. Plus it'll make clean up easier," Charlie said, fighting a smile. "Billy, will you go get the guys and line them up while I go get my gun for Bells to use?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, it's a shame. Quil was once a good kid, never again will I think that about him again," Billy said dramatically, and I had to cough to hide my giggles. Billy looked at me and made the weirdest face ever, but I continued to hold my giggles in. He got up and walked towards the living room while he got Quil and brought him out back. Charlie went upstairs quickly and got me the paintball gun, while Billy was lining the guys up outside. When Charlie came back downstairs, he handed me the gun carefully before 'warning' me to be careful.

"Now Bells, I know I taught you how to use this thing for reasons like this, but please be careful and be sure you aim for who you're aiming at before you pull the trigger. I've taken you hunting and too the range way too many times for you to mess up and kill the wrong person," Charlie said to me in his way of telling me that the paintballs were red. This is going to be fun. I heard a couple of groans outside, most likely coming from Jake and Sam since they've heard this talk before. Leah was full out laughing and I'm sure I can imagine everyone else looking between the three of them as if they'd gone crazy.

"I know dad. Remember when there was that one kid a couple years ago that wouldn't stop bugging me and he just mysteriously vanished? I wonder what happened to him. Poor guy. How are his folks doing?" I asked, conversationally as we made our way towards the back yard with Sue and Harry following us, and I knew that they had caught on. Mainly as it happened to Sam, and they were there to see it. It was recently after Leah and him broke up, and I was pissed, so I had invited him to dinner…well Charlie had invited him to dinner, and I just randomly brought the gun out from where it was hidden and made him go outback almost as all the guys were now, and Charlie and I said the same things.

"Oh yeah, they're doing fine. Heard they moved to the east coast a couple years ago, apparently there were too many memories here for them. It's a shame, his folks were nice people; in a way, it's kind as if they're in Quil's personality, they're nice as hell but then they make one comment and they're dead," Charlie said as we stepped foot outside where Quil was shaking in fright.

"Now do you see what I mean when I say she's scary as hell?" Sam asked no one in particular, while Paul and Leah growled at him. I smirked at them all evilly, but stopped when I saw where Kim was.

"Kim you may either want to stand behind Jared, or come over here, the same goes for you too Emily. I wouldn't want you two to see the brains that will be leaking from Quil's forehead when I pull the trigger," I told them. Kim hid behind Jared while Emily hid behind Sam and when I was sure that they were both hidden from sight, I brought the gun up and started to spray the guys and Leah with the paint, starting with Sam and Quil. Sam because he called me scary as hell twice in one day and Quil was the first reason in the first place. When the gun ran out of paintballs I gave it back to Charlie feeling super happy.

"What the hell Bells? I thought that this was only for Quil, not the rest of us," Jake said, shocked and red.

"Well…originally it was, and I feel really bad about it…okay no I don't, but you guys could have said _something_ that went against what Quil said making me feel like a pig and you guys didn't, SO, I felt the need to get revenge on all of you except for Kim and Emily," I said excitedly.

"Why are you so protective over them?" Brady asked, confused.

"Well…maybe because of the fact that the rest of us except for Charlie, Billy, Harry, and Sue are all wolves, we can barely feel the pain, but if it was Emily and Kim they would not only feel the pain, but be bruised also, and I wasn't going to deal with Jared and Mr. Poodles anger because I injured an imprint," I said, matter-of-fact like with a sharp nod at the end.

"Bells, do you know how stupid you look doing and saying that?" Embry asked me. I stood there with an out-raged face, while Paul smacked him in the back of the head.

"Did you learn something?" Leah asked him, sarcastically. Paul looked down sheepishly and then nodded.

"Oh my gosh, Lee-lee, did you see that? He looked so cute!" Seth squealed. "The sheepish look totally works for you Paul," he told him.

"Uhm…w-o-w," I said, before everyone else started to laugh. I turned to look at Sue and Harry before I said, "He's your son," to them and walking back inside to see whether or not there was any food left.

POV: Seth

"Well…originally it was, and I feel really bad about it…okay no I don't, but you guys could have said _something_ that went against what Quil said making me feel like a pig and you guys didn't, SO, I felt the need to get revenge on all of you except for Kim and Emily," Bells said excitedly.

"Why are you so protective over them?" Brady asked, confused.

"Well…maybe because of the fact that the rest of us except for Charlie, Billy, Harry, and Sue are all wolves, we can barely feel the pain, but if it was Emily and Kim they would not only feel the pain, but be bruised also, and I wasn't going to deal with Jared and Mr. Poodles anger because I injured an imprint," she replied, matter-of-fact like with a sharp nod at the end.

"Bells, do you know how stupid you look doing and saying that?" Embry asked me. Bella stood there with an out-raged face, while Paul smacked him in the back of the head.

"Did you learn something?" Leah asked him, sarcastically. Paul looked down sheepishly and then nodded.

"Oh my gosh, Lee-lee, did you see that? He looked so cute!" I squealed. Wait…I squealed? "The sheepish look totally works for you Paul," I told him.

"Uhm…w-o-w," Bella said, before everyone else started to laugh. She turned to look at my mom and dad who I just realized was there and said, "He's your son," to them and walking back inside.

"Well, that wasn't what we were expecting when we came here. Leah, we brought some clothes for you so you can stay tonight. Emily, Kim we stopped by your houses to get some clothes for you too," mom said while handing out bags to the proper people.

"Thanks mom," Leah said while giving our mom a hug and getting paint on her white shirt.

"Thank you Aunt Sue," Emily said softly from next to Sam, and looking at them, it's too much to not laugh at. Sam covered in paint while Emily is as clean as can be.

"Thanks Sue," Kim said nonchalantly while flashing a brilliant smile.

"Well, we better be going, we just came to drop off the bags but we had a pleasant time tonight seeing this and chatting with Charlie and Billy. We'll leave you all to have the night finished without any old people," my dad said, laughing towards the end.

"Well, it was nice of you to stop by, would you like me to show you to the front door, so I can give you the scoop about volleyball games?" Bella asked sweetly, coming from behind us quietly, making us all jump.

"How did you do that woman?" Paul asked, attempting to catch his breath.

"What's wrong? Did the little wolf scare you?" Collin asked him in a taunting and demeaning tone.

"Little? Who are you calling little? Damn little boy," Bella said while Leah was laughing.

"I'm not calling you little if that's what you think…but I'm not calling you big either," Collin said, saving himself. "But in your wolf form, you're quite small, like…height wise," he finished.

"Nice save," Sam muttered, causing Paul, Bells, Leah, and I to glare at him menacingly.

POV: Paul

"Well, it was nice of you to stop by, would you like me to show you to the front door, so I can give you the scoop about volleyball games?" Bella asked sweetly, coming from behind us quietly, making us all jump.

"How did you do that woman?" I asked, attempting to catch my breath.

"What's wrong? Did the little wolf scare you?" Collin asked me in a taunting and demeaning tone.

"Little? Who are you calling little? Damn little boy," Bella said while Leah was laughing.

"I'm not calling you little if that's what you think…but I'm not calling you big either," Collin said, saving himself. "But in your wolf form, you're quite small, like…height wise," he finished.

"Nice save," Sam muttered, causing Seth, Bella, Leah, and I to glare at him menacingly. I grabbed Bella around the waist and growled at Sam.

"Paul, calm down. It was a nice save, and I was just messing with the _little _boy's mind. It was quite fun. And in answer to your question… I'm quite stealthy when I want to be. Stealthier than a bloodsucker, and stealthier than us wolves," she said, leaning back into me, effectively calming me down.

POV: Bella

"Well, it was nice of you to stop by, would you like me to show you to the front door, so I can give you the scoop about volleyball games?" I asked so very sweetly, coming from behind all the guys quietly, making them all jump.

"How did you do that woman?" Paul asked me, attempting to catch his breath.

"What's wrong? Did the little wolf scare you?" Collin asked Paul in a taunting and demeaning tone.

"Little? Who are you calling little? Damn little boy," I growled while Leah was laughing.

"I'm not calling you little if that's what you think…but I'm not calling you big either," Collin said, saving himself. "But in your wolf form, you're quite small, like…height wise," he finished.

"Nice save," Sam muttered, causing Seth, Paul, Leah, and I to glare at him menacingly. Paul grabbed me from around the waist, pulled me back against his chest and growled at Sam.

"Paul, calm down. It was a nice save, and I was just messing with the _little _boy's mind. It was quite fun. And in answer to your question… I'm quite stealthy when I want to be. Stealthier than a bloodsucker, and stealthier than us wolves," I said, leaning back into Paul, effectively calming my love down. Love…I guess I do love him, and I've only known him for a day. While everyone was in their own thoughts, I yawned and started to feel even more tired then what I was before. "I think I'm going to go get ready for bed, Leah, Kim, Emily? You guys coming?" I asked them.

"Yeah, just give us a moment please," Kim and Emily said, while Leah grabbed me out of Paul's arms for a second time today and dragged me up to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well….uhm…..uh oh yea! Thanks to all of those that have read and enjoyed the last four chapters and reviewing (those of you that have) you guys are AWESOME! This chapter goes out to HappyKitty95 because she gave me the idea, even though it was long time coming, but the part about scaring a certain Cullen member never occurred to me, so I humbly thank you. Uhm…what else was there? Uhm….Oh yeah! This too, if it gets jumpy, like from different perspectives and Leah magically becoming a bitch again in her thoughts or towards random people, or if nothing makes sense, it all will in further chapters…so try to bear with me. AND A DISCLAIMER FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE LAST ONE BECAUSE I REALIZED THAT I FORGOT TO PUT THE DISCLAIMER ON IT. **

**DISCLAIMER!: All but the plot belongs to the magically wonderful Stephanie Meyer!**

Wolves and Volleyball Chapter 5

My first Sunday back in my hometown. I know one thing for sure, school, whenever I am deemed to go is going to be a bore, especially with the rain. I was glad that I got here yesterday, on one of the warmer, sunnier days that the Olympic Peninsula rarely has. I got to play volleyball, and I got together with Paul, and oh my gosh, he's just amazing, even though he's a hot head, which I found out from Leah, Kim, and Emily before we fell asleep. I'm glad that I moved back, just laying here, with my girls around me, I can honestly and happily say that I love it here, and I never thought that I was. I knew that with Mel coming to live with us, we're all going to have a blast, not only because Embry is going to imprint on her, and I know that for some odd reason, I just _know_ it, but she's going to make Sam an even better person seeing as she's his little sister.

_Flashback:_

"_So, Bella, can you tell us more about Mel?" Sam asked, curiously and hopping up and down in his seat._

"_I will if you promise to stop bouncing like that, poor Emily might just fall off of your lap," I said giggling before launching into the stories of Mel that I know she's going to forbid me to tell when she gets here, like when we first me, how I had saved her from Brenda, like quite literally saved her because she was wrapped in the volleyball net that Brenda was dragging her around in. I told them about her personalities, yes I said personalities. She's quite a sweetheart, but get her in the wrong mood, and she'll explode on you like someone bleeding in front of a shark. Horrible expression I know, but it's the truth. I told them the minor details of her life, that the needed to know, but the rest of it they're going to have to wait for her to tell, and that was pretty much it._

"_Wow…she sounds perfect," Embry said, dreamily staring at the picture that I had up on my laptop._

"_She's pretty perfect, but she's fucked up as hell too," I said laughing at his expression. "Oh, and Sam, just a warning. You may be her brother, but she doesn't take shit from anyone, so don't be too overbearingly protective of her. She won't be afraid to kick your ass. And god knows for such a tiny thing she could. So, good luck with her being your sister. I'll let you know when she's coming so you can be prepared," I said, laughing at everyone's expression._

"_How?" Sam asked, appalled at the way I talked to him._

"_How? Well, we got bored one day and stumbled upon a mixed martial arts place, and we signed up for lessons and we're both black belts. The man that raised her before she died was being an ass to her one day, and she literally kicked the shit out of him. Not only was he laying on the floor bleeding, but he shit himself. I was there, watching it all play out, and I was laughing. By the time that Mel was done, she took one look at him and laughed right along with me," I told them, lost in the memory._

"_Wow…" everyone muttered at the same time._

_End Flashback_

How is that going to make Sam a better person? Easily, he's already way to overbearing as it is, especially over Leah and Emily, mainly Emily, but Leah too a lesser extent, so when Mel gets here, he's going to kick it up a notch, but she's going to kick it down about four notches, and I'm going to be sitting there laughing like hell when it does happen.

Slowly sitting up so I don't wake anyone else, I get out of bed and make my way downstairs. Charlie and Billy are up and in the living room watching tv, and when I glance in there, I'm shocked to see _everyone_ in the pack sleeping on the floor or on various pieces of furniture, causing me to giggle. Billy and Charlie look over at me and start to laugh some too before Charlie gets up to give me a hug.

"Don't worry, they're all deep sleepers when there's no one on patrol. Laugh as loud as you want. Are you the only one other than us two up?" He asked me.

"Yeah, do you guys want some breakfast? I'm making it for everyone else too," I asked them.

"That'd be nice Bells, thanks," Billy said, smiling brightly my way.

"No problem, just make sure that no one interrupts me or I may not be held responsible for my actions," I said, giggling about the time that I threw a rolling pin at Phil because he snuck up on me in the kitchen when I was making biscuits.

"That sounds fine. We don't want another Phil incident," Charlie said, knowing where my thoughts took me. After I threw the pin at Phil, I called Charlie and told him about it. Thankfully Phil wasn't hurt _too_ badly. Just a broken rib and bruised diaphragm, so he was fine, had some trouble breathing, but fine nonetheless.

"Yeah, but that wasn't my fault, I warned him," I muttered to myself walking into the kitchen to get everything ready. I decided to be nice and make some biscuits and as I was rolling the dough out, I heard someone sneaking up, and it smelled like Jake, so I turned around and threw the pin at him.

"OW MOTHER FUCKING OW!" he yelled, waking everybody up. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he growled out at me.

"YOU walked into MY kitchen when I was making your giant furry ass food. For that you don't get to eat unless you make it yourself!" I growled out in return, barely noticing anyone else enter the kitchen. "Now, hand me my rolling pin and get the fuck out of my kitchen. And that goes for everyone else too," I said menacingly.

"Okay, here," Jake said, tossing me my _splintered wooden_ rolling pin.

"Thank you," I said, going back to cutting the biscuits into shape and placing them on a cookie sheet before starting the eggs, and bacon, and sausage, and home made hash browns. I put the first batch of biscuits in the oven and started a second while also making some chocolate chip muffins. I heard a knock at the kitchen entrance and saw Emily standing there.

"Do you need any help?" she asked sweetly, probably afraid that I was going to throw something at her too.

"No, I'm fine, why don't you go sit with the boys and make sure that Jake isn't to bad," I told her, smiling towards the end. "Fucker splintered my rolling pin," I muttered off towards the end hearing laughter from the other room.

"Are you sure? I don't mind helping you," Emily said, probably trying to help and stay away from the guys.

"Yeah, from what I understand you do all the cooking. You need some time off, I don't mind anyways, I love to cook, and bake, and not clean," I told her, laughing at the end.

"Okay, just holler if you need any help," she said turning and walking towards the living room.

"I will, but don't count on it," I yelled back to her before turning on the radio to a country station. My favorite song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift came on and I started to sing and dance to it not paying attention to anyone or anything but the food that I was cooking.

_I don't think that passenger seat__  
__Has ever looked this good to me__  
__He tells me about his night__  
__And I count the colors in his eyes__  
__He'll never fall in love he swears__  
__As he runs his fingers through his hair__  
__I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong__  
__I don't think it ever crossed his mind__  
__He tells a joke I fake a smile__  
__That I know all his favorite songs__  
__And..___

_[chorus:]__  
__I could tell you his favorite color's green__  
__He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth__  
__His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes__  
__And if you asked me if I love him,__  
__I'd lie___

_He looks around the room__  
__Innocently overlooks the truth__  
__Shouldn't a light go on?__  
__Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?__  
__He sees everything black and white__  
__Never let nobody see him cry__  
__I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine___

_[chorus]___

_He stands there then walks away__  
__My god if I could only say__  
__I'm holding every breath for you...___

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar__  
__I think he can see through everything__  
__But my heart__  
__First thought when I wake up is__  
__My god he's beautiful__  
__So I put on my make up__  
__And pray for a miracle___

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green__  
__He loves to argue oh and it kills me__  
__His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes__  
__And if you asked me if I love him__  
__If you asked me if I love him__  
__I'd lie__  
_

By the time that the song was over, breakfast was done, and there was a lot of clapping going on from off to the side. I glanced and saw that _everyone _was there.

"Uhm…how much of that did you see and hear?" I asked, sheepishly and blushing…a lot.

"All of it," Jake said smirking. I picked up my rolling pin and threatened to throw it at him, and he flinched back.

"Humans eat first, so Kim, Emily, Charlie, Billy, come and get it," I said smiling sweetly at them as another one of my favorite songs came on, Who I Am by Jessica Andrews and I couldn't help but sing and dance to that as well.

_If I live to be a hundred__  
__And never see the seven wonders__  
__That'll be alright__  
__If I don't make it to the big leagues__  
__If I never win a Grammy__  
__I'm gonna be just fine__  
__'Cause I know exactly who I am___

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter__  
__The spitting image of my father__  
__And when the day is done__  
__My momma's still my biggest fan__  
__Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy__  
__But I've got friends who love me__  
__And they know just where I stand__  
__It's all a part of me__  
__And that's who I am___

_So when I make big mistake__  
__When I fall flat on my face__  
__I know I'll be alright__  
__Should my tender heart be broken__  
__I will cry those teardrops knowin'__  
__I will be just fine__  
__'Cause nothin' changes who I am___

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter__  
__The spitting image of my father__  
__And when the day is done__  
__My momma's still my biggest fan__  
__Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy__  
__But I've got friends who love me__  
__And they know just where I stand__  
__It's all a part of me__  
__And that's who I am___

_I'm a saint and I'm a sinner__  
__I'm a loser, I'm a winner__  
__I'm am steady and unstable__  
__I am young but I'm able___

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter__  
__The spitting image of my father__  
__And when the day is done__  
__My momma's still my biggest fan__  
__Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy__  
__But I've got friends who love me__  
__And they know just where I stand__  
__It's all a part of me__  
__And that's who I am___

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter__  
__The spitting image of my father__  
__And when the day is done__  
__My momma's still my biggest fan__  
__Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy__  
__But I've got friends who love me__  
__And they know just where I stand__  
__It's all a part of me__  
__And that's who I am__  
_

This time instead of dancing alone, I grabbed Leah from the mass that was congregated around the kitchen door and started to dance with her, just listening to her laughing and singing along with me. When the song was over, we fell into a heap on the floor just laughing at each other.

"Bells, that describes you so much," Leah said, getting control of her laughter.

"It does, doesn't it?" I asked her standing up and helping her up before falling into her and her barely catching me. "I'm hungry," I said, causing Leah to laugh again.

"Paul, come get Bella and help her get some food, I don't know how much longer she's going to be able to stand up with out falling over from laughing," Leah said to Paul who was walking towards us. Paul grabbed me out of Leah's arms and was just laughing, which caused me to laugh even more and I doubled over and wasn't expecting Paul to pick me up as if I was a baby.

"HEY! I CAN WALK!" I said, while wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I know, I just like carrying you," Paul said smirking at me and walking towards the stove. "Wait…we need plates," he said, causing me to laugh.

"Put me down and I'll get us some plates," I said to him, while he reluctantly put me down. "Good boy," I said, reaching up to pat him on the head, which caused him to growl at me. I turned around after I had got down two plates and raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you growling at me?" I asked him while he stopped and lowered his eyes to the floor while nodding.

"Sorry," he muttered, while everyone else was just standing looking on with interest, who all took in a breath when Paul said sorry.

"Did the great prick and asshole Paul say sorry?" Jared asked, astonished when Paul nodded his head. "Wow, she has got you whipped already," he said not really thinking about it when his eyes went wide. "Shit," he muttered.

I growled at him while Paul's head snapped up and he glared, and everyone was watching in amusement. I stopped mid growl when I smelt food before handing Paul a plate. "I'm still hungry," I said stopping the glaring contest that Paul was in, even though it was one sided. I decided to get a little bit of everything because I was _hungry. _Okay, I lied, I didn't get a little bit…I got a lot, before I sat down at the table and started to eat. Paul got some food and the rest of the guys that hadn't yet got some and we all sat down at the table just eating and talking about nothing and everything. Sam looked deep in thought about something so I just continued to eat my food only pausing in chewing when he spoke up to me.

"Bella, we're going to have to introduce you to the Cullens, you know the vampires that we have the treaty with," he told me watching as I spit my food out all over him.

"Could you have waited til I wasn't eating to tell me that?" I asked him, stuffing my face with more food.

"Probably should have," he muttered wiping food off of his face. "Probably shouldn't have sat across from you either," he said.

"No, that only happened because you shocked the hell out of me," I told him.

"ISABELLA!" Charlie said. "Language young lady," he tried to reprimand me while I just shrugged it off. Everyone was done eating by that time so I collected all of their plates and started to wash them.

"Bella, maybe you should let someone else do that? I mean, you did cook for us all," Sam said.

"Are you being considerate? And it's okay, I don't mind, and any ways, I have the urge to bake a cake or some cupcakes," I said, smiling brightly. "Now, out of my kitchen or I'll throw something at you. Ask Jake or Phil," I said, or growled.

"Okay, we're going out now, bye Bella," Jake said, running out the door.

"Wait! Sam, what time are we meeting the leeches?" I asked him before he turned and walked out the kitchen.

"In about 3 hours, so hurry up," he told me, without looking at me and walking out the door. I felt a presence still in the room with me and when I looked up I saw Paul.

"So…wanna play 20 questions?" he asked me. I took one look at his face and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so as long as you stay over there," I told him. "You can go first."

"I was planning on it. What's your favorite animal?" he asked me.

"Cheetah, yours?"

"Snow wolf. Favorite color?"

"Green," I said without thinking which caused me to blush. "Yours?"

"Brown, why green?" he asked me.

"Because I have my reasons. Why brown?"

"Same as you. I have my reasons. Why did you decide to make cupcakes?"

"Well…I figured that since I'm meeting the leeches, that I'd be nice and make them some food that they won't eat," I said, laughing towards the end.

"You do realize that they're going to think that you're impossibly rude right?" he asked, laughing right along with me.

"Yeah, that's why I'm doing it. They'll look at me with a shocked expression, one of them, probably the 'mother' of the coven will decline politely, we'll all shrug, and after the meeting is over, we'll all stuff our faces with cupcakes," I said excitedly as my phone vibrated. I reached into my bra and pulled it out, looking to see who was calling me. When I saw that it was Mel, I immediately answered. "Hey Melly," I said excitedly, completely forgetting that Paul was in the room with me.

"Hey girly. My flight's not coming in until tomorrow at like 4 in the afternoon or so, so who's gonna be picking me up?" she said.

"Me, of course. Sam, and his fiancée, Emily. And we'll be there probably as close to the baggage claim as we can. Who are you going to stay with?" I answered her, mixing the batter for the cupcakes.

"Probably you until I get to know Sam and Emily better, if that's okay with you guys," she answered. Ever the considerate one.

"That should be fun, but hey I gotta go, I'll clue Sam and Emily in on the plans and we'll be there to pick you up tomorrow," I told her "Love you Melly," I said.

"You too, see you there," she said, hanging up. I put my phone down and started to pour the batter into the cupcake tin things. As I put them in the oven I remembered that Paul was still in the kitchen.

"Hey Paul, will you go tell Sam and Emily that we have to be at the air port by four?" I asked him, using my puppy dog pout.

"Of course, all though you could have just yelled," he said to me before walking out of the kitchen. Oh yeah, I could have. Then I had a brilliant idea.

"EMILY!" I yelled, way too loudly and I could hear the wolves flinch. Emily came running into the kitchen laughing.

"Yeah Bella?" she asked.

"Do you think that when the timer goes off you can pull the cupcakes out of the oven and make sure that no one attempts to eat them while I go get a shower and get ready to meet the vamps of veggies?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that sounds fine," she told me.

"Thanks!" I said, running around her and up the stairs to my room so I could get a shower. I did everything that was needed like washing my hair, and conditioning it, shaving my legs, washing my body, and face and just stood there, letting the water relax me. As soon as the water ran cold, I turned it off and jumped out wrapping a towel around myself. I walked out of my bathroom and straight to my dresser and putting on a pair of matching blue lace panties and a bra before moving towards my closet and looking for my blue sundress and putting that on. I grabbed a dry towel from my bathroom after I hung up the other one that I used, and started to towel dry my hair before walking down stairs at the same time.

When I got to the bottom, I heard arguing coming from the kitchen so I made my way there to see Emily and Seth fighting about who can and cannot eat the cupcakes.

"No Seth, I've already told you this. Bella said that NO ONE was allowed to eat them," Emily explained softly but holding a wooden spoon about ready to smack him.

"And Bella won't know if I eat just one of them," Seth whined.

"And you're so sure of that why?" I asked, making my way through the over grown guys around me. "I did tell Emily to not let anyone eat them, so I believe that means that NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO EAT THE DAMN CUPCAKES!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay. I won't eat the damn cupcakes. They probably taste bad anyways," Seth mumbled.

"Say what you will Seth, but I won't let you have any. Plus I didn't make them for you, or anyone that's living. I made them for the vampires," I said, smiling at the end.

"Has she gone mental?" someone asked.

"Nope, she's got a plan, and a damn good one too," Paul said, sticking up for me. Isn't that sweet?

"Thanks. And Emily, you didn't have to decorate them, but I love what you did," I said, looking at the vampire fangs on the cupcakes.

"Oh, it was no problem Bella. Just let me put them in a carrier container for you," she said, looking for a container that I could carry.

"Thank you again Emily. Now, Seth, out of my kitchen," I said. I turned to look at everyone else, when an idea came into my head. "Sam, do the vamps know that Leah is a wolf too?" I asked him.

"No, we were going to introduce you both at the same time. Why, what are you thinking?" He asked me.

"Well, I was thinking why not play with their minds some? Me and Leah will ride one of the guys' backs there and we'll let them think that you brought 'humans' with us, which is when we present the cupcakes!" I said, bouncing at the end of it.

"Sounds fine, and when they get exasperated, we'll tell them that it's your fault and then you and Leah will go behind a bush and phase," Sam said.

"You're actually going with this?" Seth asked, astonished.

"Yeah, I think it's a great idea. Plus if we can't attack them, why not fuck with their heads some," Sam said laughing.

"Wow…he laughs," Leah muttered, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get going," Sam muttered heading for the back door. "Bye Em! Love you!" he shouted over his shoulder, while the guys all went out back.

"Bye Emily, and thanks again," I said, grabbing the cupcakes she handed me before walking outside and into the woods. Leah was sitting on Sam's back and Paul was laying down, waiting for me to sit on his. I climbed up as quickly as I could, and we went off through the woods and towards the boarder line where there were seven vampire vegetarians waiting for us. The guys stopped, still in the cover of the woods and when Leah and I got off of their backs, and turned around, they all phased and put their shorts back on. We walked out of the woods, me still carrying the cupcakes when one of the vampires, a blonde female, spoke up.

"Why the hell would you bring humans to a meeting with vampires and mutts?" she hissed out, and I just couldn't stop giggling. Paul had to pinch me to stop.

"Well…we did say that we had two new wolves," Sam said, speaking up sheepishly.

"Yeah, but we all know that females can't phase, they aren't able to do anything" said some copper headed vampire. Leah was about to speak up, but I stopped her just in time.

"Who the hell said that females couldn't phase? Is it just because of our legends saying that, because there haven't been any female shifters in the past? Well guess what females can phase, so I guess it's a news flash to you, because during the Elizabethan Era females couldn't do a damn thing could they? Well now, we can, and I wouldn't be surprised if blondie over there decided to rip you a new one because of that thought process. Oh and which one of you is Mrs. Cullen?" I asked, after I hissed out my thoughts to copper head.

"I am, and thank you dear, he needed that," she said, stepping forwards some.

"Uhm…you're welcome I think. Oh! And I made you guys some cupcakes, you don't have to take them, but I was just thinking, since we're all human some way then you might like the thought of it," I said, sheepishly stepping forwards some to meet Mrs. Cullen in the middle and handed her the cupcakes.

"Oh, well, I'd accept it, and these do look awfully delicious, but we don't eat human food, or drink human blood, so you guys can keep them, but we do enjoy you being so thoughtful," she told me. "What's your name dear?"

"Isabella Marie Swan-Dwyer…or maybe it's Black-Dwyer…I don't know I haven't really thought about it…sorry that was a little bit too much information," I said, stepping back and bumping into someone. I glanced up to see Jacob behind me, and all he did was wrap his arms around my waist and toss me behind him. "Jackass. Is this because I threw that rolling pin at you this morning? You know, I was having a conversation there. Honestly, they're not as bad as you guys make them out to be. Hell, they don't even smell that bad," I said, glaring at Jake, and then turning it on the rest of the guys.

"Sorry Bells, but we can't have you getting that close to them, who knows what they could do," Sam said.

"Seriously Sam? Do you really want to go into this with me? I've already told you off once don't make me do it again. Honestly? They're HARMLESS! They remind me of family, Mrs. Cullen a mother, and Mr. Cullen a father. How could you possibly say that they could harm me? I was what two steps away from Mrs. Cullen in _human form _and she could have done something to me, but she didn't! Show them a little bit more respect than that, they deserve it. You look at them as monsters, but they're human too, they once were and they show their humanity by not drinking human blood and doing things that a normal human would. Sam," I said, looking to him and the rest of the pack, "guys how would you feel if that happened to you. If you weren't a giant furry ass dog, but instead a vampire? Would you want to be so soulless as to drink from a human, or would you fight against the instincts that are so ingrained into your system and drink from animal blood?" I asked them all, tears coming down my face.

"Wow…I've never looked at it that way," Sam said as Paul made his way over to me. I glanced at everyone and they had tears coming from their eyes, and when I looked at the Cullens, I saw shocked looks on their faces.

"That may have been the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to us. Never has anyone else looked at it that way. Thank you," Mrs. Cullen responded. "Now, since that's over with, would you like to meet the rest of my family?" she asked.

"We would love to," Paul said softly from behind me.

"Well, as you know, I'm Esme Cullen, my husband, and mate, Carlisle Cullen, and our 'children' Rosalie and her mate Emmett, Alice and her mate Jasper, and Edward," Esme said.

"Coming from a human, that's pretty deep," Edward, the copper headed one said.

"Seriously? How many times do we have to tell you? FEMALES CAN FUCKING PHASE!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, I'll only believe it when I see it," the blonde, Rosalie, hissed out.

"Gladly. Shall we Bells?" Leah growled out.

"We shall," I growled right back. Leah and I went towards the back of the pack that all formed a semi circle in front of us as we stripped to nothing and got angry. For me, all I had to do was think of Edward and Rosalie, and I was in wolf form in a matter of seconds. I growled at the vampires, and everyone shrank back in fear, I guess they're scared of the big bad wolf, which just caused me to choke out a laugh and Leah, hearing what I thought laughed too.

"What are they saying Edward?" the pixie, Alice asked.

"Saying something about whose afraid of the big bad wolf? I'm not sure, I can't get a good read on them," Edward said. I was confused as hell.

"I think the red-gold one is confused," Jasper, the other blonde said. He had tons of scars and bite marks on him. I wonder what happened. But what he said just confused the hell out of me even more.

"Oh, yeah, Bells, we forgot to tell you, they have powers, or some of them do," Sam told me. I just nodded my wolfy head before lying on the ground next to Paul and Sam.

_Leah, can you show me what I look like in wolf form? I haven't seen me yet,_ I asked her.

_Yeah, and Bells, you're beautiful,_ she said showing me a picture of a reddish gold wolf with silver tipped ears and tail.

_Wow…but Leah, you're beautiful too, a gray and white dotted wolf. You wanna see? _I asked her, rolling on my back. She barked a laugh and nodded her wolf head and I showed her and she was in awe.

"Wow, Bella looks like an oversized house dog," Brady said causing me to growl at him.

"She's just as ferocious as you Sam," Collin muttered causing me to think back to just yesterday.

"It's not Sam it's Mr. Poodle," Quil said, laughing his ass off. I started to laugh as best as I could in wolf form while Paul was rubbing my tummy and my leg started to kick. Oh mother fucker. "Oh my gosh, look at Bella's leg!" Quil hollered causing everyone to look at my leg and laugh. I growled and pounced on Quil and was about to take a snap at him when Sam ordered me to stop and then to phase back, which I did, without the cover of trees which caused me to glare at him as I hurried to put on my bra and panties and dress.

"Mother fucker. I hate dresses. I'm so fucking shredding this one like I did the purple one I was forced to wear yesterday. Fucking dress, fucking orders. Mother fucker, I need help," I yelled, when my dress got stuck again which just caused everyone to laugh at me.

"Uhm, Sam?" One of the Cullens asked. "May I cross just to help her put the dress on the right way?"

"Yes, and only this once and just you," Sam sighed impatiently. And in barely a second, a cold as hell, just pulled an ice cube from the freezer, hand touched me causing me to yelp and jump in shock.

"Sorry," said the Cullen as she pulled my dress down over my head. I looked down at her gratefully.

"Thank you Alice. I think it's safe to say that I am so burning this when I get the chance. Along with all of my other dresses," I muttered. I quickly leaned down to give Alice a hug before I pushed her over the treaty line. Everyone was just looking at me shocked. "What?" I growled out.

"You just hugged…you just a hugged a leech and you haven't even phased? How the hell is that possible?" Sam said, flabbergasted. Paul came up to hug me, but was a little hesitant causing me to laugh at him.

"I can assure you, I don't smell," I told him, and he just hugged me and took a 'discrete' sniff.

"You don't. you smell like your normal strawberry and freesia smell. No leech on you at all. One of you smell her, does she smell like a 'wet dog' as you so lovingly put it?" Paul said.

I watched as Jasper smelled his mate, and he looked astonished before shaking his head no.

"No, she smells like her normal rainbows and sunshine self," he said.

"We need to go meet with the elders. Sorry for all of the confusion and drama that is Bella," Sam said turning to leave.

"Wait…earlier did you say that your name was Isabella Swan-Dwyer?" Emmett asked me. I kind of got scared because holy hell he's huge and scary looking. I nodded my head slightly, and he got an excited look in his eye. "As in the National MVP Isabella Swan-Dwyer?" again, I nodded. "OMC! CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH? I LOVED THAT GAME ON FRIDAY IT WAS SO AMAZINGLY AMAZING! CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" he yelled at me causing everyone to flinch.

"Uhm, as long as you promise not to eat me and if you have something for me to sign and sign with," I said, timidly and he guffawed loudly.

"I promise…and here," he said, digging around in his pocket and pulling out a volleyball and a sharpie.

"I'm not even gonna ask Emmett," Jasper muttered.

"I'm so with you there, toss them here, I am not crossing that line," I said to him as he tossed me first the sharpie, then the ball which was filled with cement. "Why the hell is this filled with cement? HOW did you even get it filled with cement?" I asked him, taking the cap of the sharpie off and signing 'To Emmett Cullen, one of the loudest mofo's I know, love Izzy Dwyer' and tossing them back to him.

"Long story short, it will never get popped, and it's a Cullen secret, and thanks?" he said, reading what I put.

"Yeah, no problem, well it was nice meeting you guys but they're worried, so…bye!" I said, running back to my pack and I got to thinking. If Billy is my real father, and Jake is supposed to be the true Alpha, but I'm older, does that mean that I'm the true Alpha and not Jake or Sam? "Hey Sam, I was wondering about some stuff and I was hoping that you would have an answer," I said to him as we were making out way to the forest.

"Yeah Bells?" he asked me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know, I know. I'm a bad person. It's been forever basically since I updated last and I'm sorry. I've had an exam that I had to study for that I PASSED! So Yay on that factor…but then I got attacked with make up…and tweezers and girly stuff and got pink eye and a torn cornea so I have to put some kind of ointment on my eyeball and it feels really weird. But those are just excuses, albeit truthful excuses, and I'M SORRY! My bad person-ness makes me feel bad. (ADORABLE PUPPY POUT) DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY AMAZINGLY AWESOME PLOT LINE… WHICH SHALL GET BETTER WITH TIME! Especially since I've introduced the vampires…. and Melly…. oh what's going to happen between Melly and one of the wolves and a certain Cullen member? READ ON TO FIND OUT! Oh and review too? PREVIOUSLY ON: Wolves and Volleyball

_"Yeah, no problem, well it was nice meeting you guys but they're worried, so…bye!" I said, running back to my pack and I got to thinking. If Billy is my real father, and Jake is supposed to be the true Alpha, but I'm older, does that mean that I'm the true Alpha and not Jake or Sam? "Hey Sam, I was wondering about some stuff and I was hoping that you would have an answer," I said to him as we were making out way to the forest._

_"Yeah Bells?" he asked me._

**NOW ON: Wolves and Volleyball (Still Bella POV)**

"Well…I was wondering. Since I'm older than Jakey-Poo over there, and still a direct descendent of Ephraim Black… well… what does that mean exactly?" I asked, freaking out. I glanced at Sam, and he had a thoughtful look on his face. He was glancing between Jake, Paul, and me; causing me to wonder what role Paul would play into it.

"I don't know. When we get back to your house, I'll talk to Billy about it and get his input as well as the other elders'. Don't worry Bells, what ever happens, we're all here for you," Sam said, giving me a hug, which well, shocked me and everyone else.

"Uhm, thanks? What exactly was that hug for Sam?" I asked, shocked, and stopped walking. My stopped form caused everyone else to stop and stare at Sam and then me. "Hey, no one look at me. I'm not the one being weird here. That's Sam and his huggy-ness that's doing all the weirdness," I said, giggling and getting Leah to giggle with me.

"Well, for one, you've brought Leah back to what we all once knew, and because of you, I get to meet a baby sister that I've never known I've had," Sam said.

"Sam…just so you know, if you hurt Melly at all I swear to god, alpha or not, you are going to get seriously injured. She's basically my little sister, so don't you dare even try being a standoffish jackass to her. Got it?" I asked him sweetly, getting a few of the guys to shiver in fright. All Sam could do was nod, so I smiled at him brightly before linking arms with Leah and skipping off back through the woods causing everyone to gape at my retreating back. We made it back before any of the guys did, and I just realized that I was still carrying the cupcakes that I made and I got four out; one for Kim, one for Emily, one for Leah, and one for me. I handed each of them one and while we were waiting for the guys to come back, we started to eat them slowly, and as Jared, Paul and Sam came barreling through the door, they stopped and started to stare longingly at the cupcakes in my hand. "You have brains don't you? Ask if you want any," I told them, not meaning to put a double meaning in my words and blanched when everyone started to laugh.

"I don't believe she meant it like that, well to anyone that's not me," Paul said quite smugly.

"And if you keep being so smug, you won't be getting any," I said right back to his shocked form, and all the laughing forms of everyone else in the room. "And the rest of you can shut the hell up or your not getting any cupcakes either," I said, glaring at them all. "Leah, Emily, Kim and I will just have to eat them all right in front of you."

"Yeah! And we would too!" Leah shouted, causing us to laugh, and them to groan.

"You wouldn't would you?" Sam and Paul asked at the same time. I had yet to eat my cupcake yet, and I glanced at Emily to see her attempting to resist Sam. I looked back at Paul and got and idea.

"I don't want to answer for Emily Sam, but I'm sure that she's getting tired of resisting you, and I don't want to see Paul so…sad looking," I told him, noticing that Paul was slowly creeping forwards. "Paul, come here please," I said sweetly and as he came to stand in front of me, I held up the cupcake right in front of his face, and he looked at it longingly before he looked at me. I smirked at Paul and smashed the cupcake in his face.

"Aw, Bella!" he whined, wiping his face off.

"You asked for it dear," I said before walking towards the kitchen to set the rest of the cupcakes down. "Okay, listen up. No one is allowed to eat any of those until after Sam, Emily and I get back from the airport with Melly, and yes Sethy, I'll know if any are eaten okay?" I told them, glaring some.

"Yes Bella," they all said gulping some.

"Good. Paul, if you want to come with us, then you might want to wipe off your face and clean it before we leave. Sammy, can we take my car to get Melly?" I asked, bouncing off the walls almost literally.

"I guess," Sam sighed, nodding. "No one would want to see what you wrote on the side of my truck either. Nor do I want anyone else seeing it," he added.

"Yay! I'll go get my keys. Oh, this is just so great. Can I drive too?" I asked, excitedly.

"It's your car, why wouldn't you drive?" Paul asked me with his head cocked to the side, looking like an adorable confused puppy.

"Well, I thought that maybe some one else would want to drive. I wouldn't be completely opposed to it, but my car is my baby, you know?" I said.

"Yeah, I guess you can drive too," Sam told me trying to calm me down.

"Thank you Sammy!" I said sarcastically, kissing him on the cheek quickly before running out to my car. "I PROMISE you can drive back from the airport!" I screamed getting into my car. Paul was laughing and getting into the passenger side after Sam and Emily got in the back

After a very long drive with me and Emily singing along to almost any and every song that came on the radio, and Sam and Paul just talking about random things, we finally made it to the airport. I parked as close as I could before quickly jumping out and just jumping in place impatiently while waiting for everyone to get out of my car. Once the doors were shut, I quickly locked the car before bounding into the airport, and towards the baggage claim, knowing that Melly's plane wouldn't land for another 10 minutes. For the ten minutes that we had to stand there, I started to get really antsy to where Sam had to _command_ me to calm down, and I was in too much shock to say or do anything to retort to him, but I was calmed down. Then my phone started to ring, and I glanced down at the screen to see that it was Melly.

"MELLY! WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed into the phone.

"Uhm…lost maybe?" she said, slightly confused.

"Okay…uhm…. just look around and you'll see me momentarily. Just keep following the signs that say 'baggage claim' and you'll stumble upon us," I told her before hanging up on her. I looked at Paul and had a plan formulating in my head. "Paul, will you put me on your shoulders so that Melly can find us easier?" I asked him sweetly, using my puppy dog pout.

"I guess I can," Paul said before grabbing me from around the waist and lifting me into the air and put me on his shoulders while I was giggling like a little kid.

"Sammy! You look so small from way up here! And you're freakishly huge!" I said, looking down at him, and I heard Emily laugh at my childishness and me before I heard someone shouting 'IZZY!' loudly. I glanced around and saw Melly standing about a hundred feet away laughing. "MELLY! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" I shouted. "Paul, babe, put me down," I told him, pulling lightly on his hair, causing him to growl lightly, but he put me down.

"Okay you two, save the hair pulling for the bedroom," Sam told us, laughing, while I just stood in front of Paul mortified, and going different shades of red.

"Samuel!" Emily shouted, hitting him on the back of the head, right as Melly walked up.

"You know, Belly I don't think I've seen you that red in a while. What was said to make the great Izzy turn that many shades of red in seconds?" Melissa asked no one.

"Nothing of importance. Okay, so I'm sure as you can tell, this lovely young lady to the right is Emily, and the one that she smacked is her fiancée, and your half brother, Samuel Uley, and this hunk of man behind me is Paul," I said, pointing out everyone that came.

"Hunk of man?" Paul asked. "Babe, don't I get a better introduction than that?" he whined.

"Keep the whining up and you'll see what she does to you. Oh look! There are my bags!" Melly said, causing everyone but Paul, who was pouting, to laugh.

"Okay, Sam, Paul, grab her bags please so we can go. I'm sure that everyone else back at the house wants to meet Melly," I said, bouncing in place again, except this time, Emily and Melissa were doing the same as me. While Sam and Paul grabbed her four bags, Emily, Melissa and I all bounced our way outside to my baby. I unlocked my car and Emily and Melissa both got in the back and I was waiting for Sam and Paul to hurry up and get to the car so they can put Mel's stuff in the trunk. "Finally! Here, hurry up, and here are the keys Sam. Paul, you're sitting up front with Sammy the Poodle," I told them before tossing my keys to Sam and kissing Paul on the cheek and getting into the back with Emily and Melissa.

On the ride back to La Push, we all talked about nothing and everything all at once. To say that I was exhausted and had a headache would be something that was put to shame, because I fell asleep having a migraine. I woke up to Paul lifting me out of the car and carrying me inside where I could here Sam and Emily making introductions and trying to quiet all the guys down.

"Hi," I said, smiling softly up at Paul.

"Hi," he said back. "Do you want me to put you down so you can walk or do you want me to carry you?" he asked me.

"I think I'm fine where I'm at. Just take me inside so I can help Sam and Emily quiet down the guys," I told him. When we got inside, it was like we were at the zoo. Leah, Seth, Jake, and Quil were all laughing and making jokes. Charlie, Billy, Sam, Emily, Kim, and Jared all had similar smiles on their faces, and Embry and Melissa where just staring at each other with looks of shock on their faces. Brady and Collin weren't here, so I'm guessing that they were on patrol. "Oh hell yes! Melly welcome to the family. Embry, you better take care of her or else we'll all kick your ass. Did I not call this?" I screamed, causing everyone to stop laughing, and look at me. "Paul, put me down," I whined waiting for him to put me down

I ran around, giving my congratulations to a confused Melissa, and an ecstatic Embry before I warned Sam of what I told him.

POV: Sammy

Walking back from the meeting with the leeches, Bella had a point. Rightfully, the alpha position and the position of the Chief of the tribe goes to the first born descendent of the last wolf pack, and that person, before Bella showed up was Jacob, but he didn't want it. But now that we find out that Bella is actually Jacobs _older_ sister, even older than Rachel and Rebecca, she's supposed to be the chief and alpha, but there's never been a female shifter before her and Leah, nor has there been a female chief. In past generations, if the first-born was female, then the person that she marries would become the chief of the tribe, and my guess is that Paul would become the chief and alpha if he accepts the position. _I really need to talk to Billy and the rest of the elders. _Before I even realized anything, Leah and Bella were nowhere to be seen.

"Where did Leah and Bella go?" I asked out loud.

"Dude, they left like five minutes ago. We just realized that you weren't walking and staring off into space. What's got you zoning off into space?" Jake asked.

"Uh, just the up coming meeting with my new to me, little sister," I said quickly, getting my thoughts off of the real reason, the reason that no one can know about until I'm absolutely sure. "Let's get back to the Black-Swan house before Emily, Bella and I have to leave for the airport," I told them without the double timbre of the alpha command in my voice. We quickly took off running through the trees at a breakneck speed without phasing into our wolf form. Now that I think about it, I really am nervous to meet Melly as Bella calls her. From everything that Bella has told us about her, she seems really quiet and shy, but when Bella told us about when she beat the shit out of her father quite literally, every single person in the pack except for Bella and Paul had looks of shock on their faces. Bella, because she was remembering what happened, and Paul because, well he's a lovesick puppy.

Paul, Jared, and I were the first ones to make it through the door at the Black-Swan house, and we were shocked to see Leah, Kim, and Emily all about to, or already eating the cupcakes that Bella made. "You have brains don't you? Ask if you want any," she told them, most likely not meaning to put a double meaning in her words and she blanched when everyone started to laugh.

"I don't believe she meant it like that, well to anyone that's not me," Paul said quite smugly.

"And if you keep being so smug, you won't be getting any," Bella said right back to his shocked form, and all the laughing forms of everyone else in the room. "And the rest of you can shut the hell up or your not getting any cupcakes either," she continued, glaring at them all. "Leah, Emily, Kim and I will just have to eat them all right in front of you."

"Yeah! And we would too!" Leah shouted, causing us to laugh, and them to groan.

"You wouldn't would you?" Paul and I asked at the same time. I noticed that Bella had yet to eat my cupcake yet, and she glanced at Emily to see her attempting to resist me.

"I don't want to answer for Emily Sam, but I'm sure that she's getting tired of resisting you, and I don't want to see Paul so…sad looking," Bella told me, noticing that Paul was slowly creeping forwards. "Paul, come here please," she said sweetly and as he came to stand in front of her, Bella held up the cupcake right in front of his face, and he looked at it longingly before he looked at Bella. I watched as she smirked at Paul and smashed the cupcake in his face.

"Aw, Bella!" he whined, wiping his face off.

"You asked for it dear," Bella said before walking towards the kitchen to set the rest of the cupcakes down. "Okay, listen up. No one is allowed to eat any of those until after Sam, Emily and I get back from the airport with Melly, and yes Sethy, I'll know if any are eaten okay?" she told them, glaring some, and she scared me, the great and terrifying alpha!

"Yes Bella," they all said gulping some.

"Good. Paul, if you want to come with us, then you might want to wipe off your face and clean it before we leave. Sammy, can we take my car to get Melly?" Bella asked, bouncing off the walls almost literally. Never again am I letting her have sugar.

"I guess," I sighed, nodding. "No one would want to see what you wrote on the side of my truck either. Nor do I want anyone else seeing it," I added.

"Yay! I'll go get my keys. Oh, this is just so great. Can I drive too?" Bella asked, excitedly.

"It's your car, why wouldn't you drive?" Paul asked her with his head cocked to the side, looking like a confused puppy.

"Well, I thought that maybe some one else would want to drive. I wouldn't be completely opposed to it, but my car is my baby, you know?" Bella said.

"Yeah, I guess you can drive too," I told her trying to calm her down.

"Thank you Sammy!" Bella said sarcastically, kissing me on the cheek quickly before running out to her car. "I PROMISE you can drive back from the airport!" she screamed getting into her car. Paul was laughing and getting into the passenger side after me and Emily got in the back

After a very long drive with Bella and Emily singing along to almost any and every song that came on the radio, and Paul and I were just talking about random things, we finally made it to the airport. Bella parked as close as she could before quickly jumping out and just jumping in place impatiently while waiting for everyone to get out of the car. Once the doors were shut, Bella quickly locked the car before bounding into the airport, and towards the baggage claim, knowing that Melly's plane wouldn't land for another 10 minutes. For the ten minutes that we had to stand there, she started to get really antsy to where I had to _command_ me to calm down, and she was in too much shock to say or do anything to retort to me, but I was glad that she calmed down. Then her phone started to ring, and she glanced down at the screen to see that it was, most likely, Melly.

"MELLY! WHERE ARE YOU!"? Bella screamed into the phone. Yes, it was Melly.

"Uhm…lost maybe?" she said, slightly confused. (I am using my incredibly awesome hearing to listen into their conversation. I know, it's bad of me, but I can't help it!)

"Okay…uhm…. just look around and you'll see me momentarily. Just keep following the signs that say 'baggage claim' and you'll stumble upon us," she told her before hanging up on her. Bella looked at Paul and had a plan formulating in her head. "Paul, will you put me on your shoulders so that Melly can find us easier?" she asked him sweetly, using her puppy dog pout.

"I guess I can," Paul said before grabbing her from around the waist and lifting me into the air and put me on his shoulders while Bella was giggling like a little kid.

"Sammy! You look so small from way up here! And you're freakishly huge!" she said, looking down at me, and I heard Emily laugh at her childishness and herself before I heard someone shouting 'IZZY!' loudly. Bella glanced around and saw Melly standing about a hundred feet away laughing. "MELLY! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" she shouted. "Paul, babe, put me down," Bella told him, pulling lightly on his hair, causing him to growl lightly, but he put her down.

"Okay you two, save the hair pulling for the bedroom," I told us, laughing, while Bella just stood in front of Paul mortified, and going different shades of red. I don't think that I've seen her that color since when she was a pre-pubescent teen.

"Samuel!" Emily shouted, hitting me on the back of the head, right as Melly walked up.

"You know, Belly I don't think I've seen you that red in a while. What was said to make the great Izzy turn that many shades of red in seconds?" Melissa asked no one.

"Nothing of importance. Okay, so I'm sure as you can tell, this lovely young lady to the right is Emily, and the one that she smacked is her fiancée, and your half brother, Samuel Uley, and this hunk of man behind me is Paul," Bella said, pointing out everyone that came.

"Hunk of man?" Paul asked. "Babe, don't I get a better introduction than that?" he whined.

"Keep the whining up and you'll see what she does to you. Oh look! There are my bags!" Melly said, causing everyone but Paul, who was pouting, to laugh.

"Okay, Sam, Paul, grab her bags please so we can go. I'm sure that everyone else back at the house wants to meet Melly," Bella said, bouncing in place again, except this time, Emily and Melissa were doing the same as me. While me and Paul grabbed her four bags, Emily, Melissa and Bella all bounced our way outside to her. I heard Bella unlock her car and Emily and Melissa both got in the back and I'm pretty sure, Bella was waiting for me and Paul to hurry up and get to the car so they can put Mel's stuff in the trunk. "Finally! Here, hurry up, and here are the keys Sam. Paul, you're sitting up front with Sammy the Poodle," Bella told us before tossing her keys to me and kissing Paul on the cheek and getting into the back with Emily and Melissa.

On the ride back to La Push, we all talked about nothing and everything all at once. I got to know Melissa better, and for once I feel as if I have a family, not like I don't have one now, what with the pack and the imprints, but sometimes I feel as if I'm missing something, but now I don't. It's kind of as if my soul knew that something was missing even with my beautiful fiancée.

So far, since Bella's been back home, she's been right about a lot of things. Mainly what went on with Emily, Leah, and I, but none of us ever talked about it. Mainly Leah and I, and I believe that that's where we were at fault. Even after Leah had transformed, I never really got the chance to talk to Leah, to explain that while I love her, I love Emily even more. Emily and I can connect on a higher plane than what Leah and I ever have. Once Bella made me listen to Leah's side of things, about how I just ditched her and then got together with her cousin, I felt like a douche. I don't think that I'm ever going to doubt a woman and their emotions about any topic ever again. God, if any of the guys knew where my thoughts were, they'd say that I was a pussy, but even after two days, Paul has changed. Normally, he can't go five minutes without phasing out of anger, but since Bella's been here and they imprinted on each other, he's been so much calmer.

Looking in the rearview mirror, I see Emily and Melissa getting along great, and Bella slowly starting to fall asleep. I nudge Paul in the arm and he looks at me. "What?" he asked, so only I could hear him. I didn't even say anything, I just pointed behind us and when he turned he sighed, gaining Emily and Melissa's attention, and they started giggling. I turned into Bella's driveway. "You guys go ahead, I'll get Bella and bring her inside," Paul told us. "Send Jake out to get Ms. Melissa's bags and take them up to her room too Sam," he added.

"Who's Jake?" Melissa asked.

"Bella's brother of sorts, their dads are together, and he's also our friend. You'll meet him and everyone else when we get inside," Emily told her, trying not to wake up Bella. "C'mon sweetie, lets get you inside and introduced to everyone so that way Bella can kick them out to let you rest some."

"Okay, wait…how am I supposed to get out of the car?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, right, here," I told her, moving the seat forwards and giving her my hand before doing the same for Emily. "Paul, good luck on getting Bella out without waking her," I told him before popping the trunk to wait Jake's arrival. We walked in and the place was a mess, food everywhere, couches tipped, and it was loud with yelling and loud ass music. The only people that weren't in here were Brady and Collin as they were on Patrol.

"You might want to cover your ears," Emily told Melissa, who looked dazed, and slightly scared.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" I yelled, after I made sure that Emily and Melissa had their ears covered. All of the wolves winced, and it got deathly quiet fast. "Thank you, now this is Melissa. Melissa, these are Jake, Quil, Seth, and Leah," I told her, pointing to the four that were making the most noise. "Jared, and his girlfriend Kim, Bella's dad Charlie, and Jakes dad Billy, and Embry," I continued on and when I saw the look in his eye, I was shocked because Bella called this, and no one believed her. "Embry!" I whined, which got Jake, Quil, Seth and Leah to start making jokes about it, and everyone that's left to smile at the scene in front of us, and that's when Bella and Paul walked in. Or, when Paul carried Bella in.

"Oh hell yes! Melly welcome to the family. Embry, you better take care of her or else we'll all kick your ass. Did I not call this?" Bella screamed, causing everyone to stop laughing, and look at her. "Paul, put me down," she whined waiting for him to put me down

Bella ran around, giving her congratulations to a confused Melissa, and an ecstatic Embry before she came to me and warned me of what she told said earlier, about not being too overprotective.

"I know Bella, I know. Jake, go get Melissa's bags and take them up to her room will you?" I asked, but behind the asking, it was an order

"Sure, sure," he said before dragging Quil out to help him.

"Melly, are you tired? Do you want to go take a nap or something while I make dinner?" Bella asked her.

"Can I? You wouldn't mind would you?" Melissa asked her while following Bella upstairs and out of sight.

"It's fine, and I do the cooking here with the help of Emily and occasionally Kim and Leah. This is your room, there's an ensuite bathroom and a huge ass walk in closet. You can get settled in now, or just take a nap. I'll send one of the guys up to wake you up for dinner, and I'll get Jake and Quil to put your bags outside your door for you," Bella said.

"Thank you Bella, you'll tell Charlie and Billy the same for me too right?" Melissa asked.

"Yup, but they already know, so…get some sleep or something, and I'll see you when dinner is ready. I'll send someone up about 10 minutes before so you can get ready or freshened up if you need to. Love you sis," Bella told her.

"Love you too Izzy," Melissa said before shutting the door. We all waited for Bella to come downstairs and when she did, she was bouncing again, and then she tripped.

"Oops?" she asked, as soon as she got back to her feet.

"So, what's for dinner?" Charlie asked her before getting hit by Billy.

"Food now go shut your yap," Bella snapped at him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know, I know. I'm a bad, bad person not updating lately, but I started a new story to help me get over the slight writers block that I had…because I had an idea on how I wanted this chapter to go, and then I wrote it down…but i have yet to figure out how I want to incorporate said idea into this chapter, or maybe the next chapter. So…not only do I have a new story out…which I think you guys should read but I won't force you to…but I'm also beta-ing for Vampire Lover 6787 on her story Daylight over Moonlight, so I'm gonna be busy. Plus, this weekend I'm going to be going to West Virginia to visit family for three weeks, and then I'll have like, two weeks to get ready for volleyball tryouts for my high school, so busy, busy summer…but I'll try to update my stories while I'm in West Virginia.

PREVIOUSLY: (Sammy POV)

_"Love you too Izzy," Melissa said before shutting the door. We all waited for Bella to come downstairs and when she did, she was bouncing again, and then she tripped._

_"Oops?" she asked, as soon as she got back to her feet._

_"So, what's for dinner?" Charlie asked her before getting hit by Billy._

_"Food now go shut your yap," Bella snapped at him._

**NOW: (Sammy POV)**

When Bella snapped at Charlie, the man who raised her the few summers that she was here, he looked hurt, and if I new anything about Bella, it was that she didn't mean it.

"Don't worry Charlie, she doesn't mean it. She's probably just worried about Melissa, I don't think that she wants to see her sister go through the pain of phasing," Paul said, clapping Charlie on the back and walking into the kitchen leaving 11 stunned people in the living room. Since when did Paul get so serious?

"He's changed, and I'm liking the changes that he's been through in just two short days," Jared said. "But when the hell did Paul get so…serious?" he asked, voicing my thoughts, and I knew then that my suspicions of Paul being the next in line for being chief is true.

"I've got an idea as to what it is, but Billy, tomorrow we need a meeting with the elders…just the elders seeing as Bella had an interesting question earlier today," I said, bursting my thought bubble, and those of the people that were around me. Billy looked confused for a minute before he had a far away look in his eye, almost as if he was remembering something, and then he came back to the present time, and nodded his head.

"Really? It's Paul?" Billy asked me, confusing everyone else in the room. "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive, you saw and heard what he just said, would you think anything otherwise?" I asked back to him; all he did was shake his head in wonder and he walked into the kitchen.

"Anyone mind telling us what's going on?" Quil asked from the corner that he was sitting in of his own accord.

"You want to tell us why you're sitting in the corner?" Jared fired back, starting a round of insults and Yo Mamma jokes. About thirty minutes later, they were finally done arguing or whatever it was they were doing and Quil put in a movie, and I must say that we are never letting Quil pick a movie again 'cause he put in Evita some musical with Madonna in it.

Half way into the movie, most of the guys are falling asleep, but woke up periodically to go on patrol while Bella and Paul were in the kitchen doing who knows what. Paul came wandering out not so long later, took one look at what we were watching and then walked up stairs. I nudged Emily and Kim and told them to go into the kitchen and wait so everyone on their mad dash into the kitchen doesn't trample them. Paul came back downstairs with a half asleep Melissa in tow and they went into the kitchen as well. I got up and followed them into the kitchen and just stood there, agape at what was in front of me, it was like an Italian buffet. There was pizza, and all different kinds of pasta, and lasagna, and about 5 different cakes.

"Holy shit Bella, you made all of this in three hours?" I asked her, she took one glance at me before turning to Paul and smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks for the help babe," she said, shocking me even more. Since when can Paul cook or bake anything?

"I'm gonna go get the guys in here, and yes I'll make sure that they come in slowly and eat like they have manners instead of like the wolves that they normally eat as," Paul said, smiling down at Bella and walking into the living room.

"Sam, go sit at the table next to Emily and across from Melly," Bella told me and like the obedient wolf that I am, that wants food, I followed her advice and sat where she told me to sit and marveled at the idea of Paul actually doing something. All the guys came in seconds later, in a single file line and sat where placeholders told them. Holy hell, Bella and Paul went all out with this dinner.

"Can you imagine family life with them?" Quil 'whispered' to Leah who just smacked him upside the head. "Ow, what was that for?" Quil whined.

"Being you, now shut up or you're not eating," Bella said carrying in some food with Paul right behind her. "Sorry bout him Melly, he's crude but he's toned it down for now, right Quil?"

"Yeah, just please let me eat," he said, begging and using the puppy dog eyes, while the rest of us are staring at the food without abandon, and as soon as Bella and Paul set the food down in the middle of the table we all attempted to get our plates fixed but Bella had to stop us.

"Paul, will you go get the rest?" she asked before turning to glare at us. "Now…you guys know the rules right? Guests get their food first, so Mel, go ahead and get whatever you want to eat, Emily, Kim, Dad, Billy, you guys are after, then the rest of you will go one by one in a civilized manner. Quil you're last for that comment that you made…" Bella said smiling sweetly, while I was counting heads to see if everyone was here.

"Where are Collin and Brady?" Embry asked shyly since he was sitting next to Melissa, I wanted to growl at him for that but Bella would get pissed.

"Yeah, they should be here by now," Leah added, and she sounded like she cared. I was about to go and look for them but they just walked right in and looked amazed at how everyone was acting.

"Collin, Brady go wash up and come back and sit," Bella said, smiling sweetly at them. "Oh, wait…before you guys walk out of here, I would like to introduce you to Melissa who is sitting next to Embry, Melly, these are Collin and Brady," she continued, pointing out which one was Collin and which was Brady.

"Nice to meet you," Collin said, bowing slightly at the waist.

"It's a pleasure," Brady drawled in a horrible southern accent while acting like he was tipping a hat to her. We had to wait for Collin and Brady to get back and get their share of food before we were allowed to eat, well us werewolves had to, the humans were allowed to eat and get seconds if they pleased.

"Oh my gosh, Bella this is good," Leah gasped out after she had a bite of everything.

"Thanks, but I didn't cook it, Paul did, I just helped him," Bella responded while everyone looked at Paul astonished.

"What? I know how to cook, Jeesh," he yelled, and started to shake while Bella just lightly rubbed his arm until he calmed down and started to eat again. "I wanted to try to bake but Bella wouldn't let me," Paul pouted while Bella and the rest of the girls giggled.

"Aw, but babe if you baked then it would have been harder to fix any mistakes that may have been made, and anyways, you wouldn't have been able to make five cakes and cook at the same time," Bella quickly replied back.

"So, Ms. Melissa," Paul said smirking mischievously at Embry. "How are you liking us…as Bella's friends I mean?"

"And with Sam being you're half-brother," Bella muttered under her breath so only us wolves could here.

"Well…I'm not really sure…I mean the only people that I've really talked to are you, Sam, and Emily…but everyone else seems really nice, especially Leah and Kim," Melissa said, causing us to gape at her. "What? I know enough about Leah to know that if you're her friend she's loyal as hell…pardon my English…but if you screw up then you're fried. Bella's told me enough. But the rest of you seem nice enough," she said before lowering her voice to where if we were completely _human_ no one would have been able to hear her, but we definitely heard her say: "Especially Embry."

"Okay…so I'm not starting school until next week, so we can go in tomorrow and get your classes and you can start when I do, that way you can get to know Sam and Emily some more and Sam and I can show you around when Sam's not working," Bella said, and it sounded like she had everything thought out. "Sam stop staring at me like that, it's creeping me out," Bella said, and I hadn't even noticed that I was staring at her.

"Yeah Sam, keep your eyes on your woman and off mine," Paul growled out, making us all laugh.

"Paul… I would like to tell you something very important," Melissa said, trying to hold back her laughter, which when I looked around I saw Jake and Leah doing the same. "Run." And Paul did just that, he took off out the back door like a bat out of hell while Bella just calmly stood up and before she walked outside she turned to glare at us.

"If any of you so much as breathe on any of the cakes that I made, I will come after you too…so don't touch them. Better yet, don't even go into the kitchen," Bella said before turning on her heel and walking outside where Paul was most likely hiding in the garden.

"Anyone want to go watch?" Melissa asked excitedly, we took one look at each other before quickly hurrying outside to see what Bella would do.

"I like the way you think, Melissa," Leah said, smirking as all the guys groaned. "BELLA, CHECK THE GARDEN!" Leah yelled out to a smirking Bella.

"Oh, I already know where he is, so Paul, honey, you may want to come out of hiding and I promise not to make it hurt too much," Bella said super sweetly.

"Bella, babe I promise I didn't mean it that way, I just don't like Sam staring at you like that," Paul said, coming out of his hiding place with his head down and his arms behind his back. "I wasn't trying to sound possessive, if I knew that you were going to take what I said as me being possessive, then I would have politely asked Sam to remove his eyes off of you," he continued before he paused and got on his knees. "I just want you to know that I'll do anything you want until you forgive me…oh and that I picked you some pretty green leaves," Paul said, removing his hands from behind his back and producing Poison Ivy.

"Oh my god, he's so stupid," Embry muttered under his breath.

Bella took a step backwards, away from Paul, while shaking her head saying, "Paul, you realize what you're holding is poison ivy right?" After his quick response of 'no,' Bella shook her head again. "Oh god, we're going to need a lot of calamine lotion. Okay…uhm Paul…put the poison ivy down…don't touch me or anyone else…and slowly walk into the house not touching anything and go take a shower and steal a pair of Jakes shorts and then come find me."

"Okay," Paul said before walking back into the house dejectedly, but doing as Bella asked.

"Sam?" Bella called, after everyone else went back inside. "Can wolves get the rash that comes as a side effect of touching poison ivy?" she asked me.

"Yeah, sorry Bella, I didn't know that he would react like that, hell I didn't even realize that I was staring at you, sorry…but you just had everything planned out I was just shocked because I hadn't thought that far ahead," I told her.

"Oh, it's fine, I just wanted to see him grovel…never did I think that he would run into a patch of poison ivy," Bella said before walking into the house and washing her hands in the kitchen sink. She wandered off somewhere before she came back into the kitchen with cotton balls, tissues, rubbing alcohol, and calamine lotion. "Go into the living room and talk with everybody and get to know your sister some more Sam, you'll all benefit from knowing her," Bella told me while pushing me towards the living room where everyone was.

**Bella POV:**

After I pushed Sam towards the living room, I started to smirk ruthlessly. I admit, Paul was sweet with his groveling, but I was trying not to lose it when he pulled the poison ivy from behind his back. Paul came into the kitchen with a pair of Jakes cut off shorts and a towel. When I saw the towel, I was confused because I didn't tell him to bring out the towel.

"I figured you may want to use it so I don't spread the poison ivy anywhere else other than where it already is," he said so softly and sadly that I just wanted to cry.

"Come on into the living room, you can talk to them while I do what needs to be done," I told him, walking in front of him. I glanced around quickly before deciding the Quil can evacuate the corner that he's sitting in. "Quil, move. Now," I growled out and watched satisfied as he moved quickly to sit next to Leah on the other side of the room. I walked to where he was sitting and grabbed the towel from Paul's hands and layed it out on the floor and made Paul sit.

"Uhm, Bells…what are you doing?" Jake asked me, making all eyes turn to me and Paul.

"Going soft on my man and letting him talk to you guys while I do what needs to be done, and damnit I already said that," I told him before sitting down on one side of Paul, grabbing a tissue and the bottle of alcohol before saturating the tissue and rubbing it along every part of Paul that was touched by the ivy. After that was done, I grabbed the cotton balls and the calamine lotion and doing the same thing as I did with the alcohol, except I rubbed it in a lot more so that his beautiful russet tan skin had a very, very light coating of the lotion to where you could barely see it.

"Bella, you'd make a wonderful mother," Emily told me, shocking me out of my reverie.

"What?" I asked, confused as to where she got that idea.

"She's right Belly," Melly said to me. "The whole time you were doing whatever you were doing, you had this really soft and caring expression on your face, that's why everyone was sad when you left Arizona. That's why you were our favorite person on the team, why you got chosen for the captain spot above Brenda, granted she was a bitch and so are you to an extent…but you're a caring bitch, but you just have this mother-y air about you and it showed through with Paul," Melly finished, making me blush.

"Okay, I don't want to listen to everybody saying that my daughter would make a great mother at this age," Charlie told us. "I'm going to bed, it was nice meeting you Melissa, night guys and Leah, night Bells," he said before walking off.

"So, Melly how's my other mum?" I asked her, getting confused looks from everyone. They must not know…

"Other mum? Bells are you forgetting to tell us something?" Seth asked me.

"Nope, Melly's mum and my mum are practically best friends…that and Melly and I always knew each other because of that, so Joan is like another mother to me," I told them all, slightly leaning on Paul.

"She's good, said something about maybe moving up this way. She told me that she was tired of the heat, so you might see her soon," Melissa said, starting to get excited.

"Really? Where's she going to move to? Seattle, Port Angeles, Forks, or here?" I asked, getting as excited as Mel.

"Seattle most likely, you know how she is about living towards the city, or near a city in general. She can't do small town life," she said.

"Hey Bells, Brady and I are going to head home, we're starting to get tired," Collin said, breaking the slight silence that we had. I glanced at the clock to see that it was 11 pm. "It was nice meeting you Melissa and thanks for dinner Bells, Paul," he continued before ushering Brady out the door.

"Bye guys!" I yelled after them before a huge yawn came out.

"Why don't we finish this tomorrow after the guys and Kim are out of school so that you guys can get some sleep tonight," Sam said before throwing a pointed glance at Leah and Jared.

"Yeah, mom wants me and Seth at home before midnight tonight. Night Bells, Mel, guys. C'mon Seth lets go home so mom and dad don't call and get Charlie out of bed," Leah said before dragging Seth out.

"BYE!" Seth yelled out while laughing at Leah.

"Sam, Emily can I crash at your place tonight?" Kim asked them before yawning.

"Yeah, that's fine, Jared should know where the key is. We'll be there shortly dear," Emily said, not even giving Sam a chance to respond which caused me to giggle deliriously. "What's got you so giggly Miss Izzy," Emily asked me sharply.

"Are you sure that _I'd_ make a great mother? Em, sweetie you just basically made a decision without asking Sam about it, but the fact that Sam would have said the same thing is what makes it so amusing. I think it's safe to say that you're the one that wears the pants in that relationship. I mean Sam does whatever you ask of him, and he protects you, makes you safe, and you go and do that. That's just funny," I told her, giggling throughout the whole thing.

"I know," is all she said before she erupted into a fit of giggles with me. "C'mon Sammy, let's get going so that the girls can get some sleep. Looks like Paul and Embry are going to be here with Jake and the girls so they can have extra 'protection,'" Emily said before coming to give me a hug then Mel. "G'night girls, see you two tomorrow," she told us before Sam said the same thing.

I looked at Jake, Embry, and Paul real quick and just laughed. "Are you guys staying here tonight?" I asked Paul and Embry. They took one look at each other and then Jake before Paul spoke up.

"If it's okay with you, we'll stay out here if you want us to, but I'm gonna have to run home early to get ready and I'll be back here in time for breakfast," he told me.

"And I have some clothes here already so I'll probably sneak into Jakes room in the middle of the night and push him off the bed," Embry told us, getting Mel to laugh a little.

"We do have two extra rooms that you guys can use you know," Jake told them, "but they're in the basement. We were going to convert it into either Bells room or a game room but we couldn't decide, so you guys can stay down there tonight," Jake finished.

"Thanks Jake," Paul said before standing and holding out a hand for me to help me up. "Here, I'll take you to your bedroom door and say goodnight," he told me, smiling impishly.

"Ew dude, please don't, I don't need the visuals," Embry and Jake said together. I glanced at them before I laughed.

"Paul will you help me get Mel upstairs to her room?" I asked him.

"Yeah, go on up and open her door so I can carry her in there," he said before picking her up bridal style.

"Man, I'm supposed to be doing that," Embry whined while Jake snickered.

I walked upstairs to the room across from mine and opened up the door and turned down the comforter so that when Paul came in he could just slide her into bed. When Paul walked in, I had some type of vision of how the future was supposed to go, except instead of carrying my best friend it was our daughter, and I smiled softly, lovingly almost. Paul shot me a confused look and I just shook my head as he laid Mel in bed. He stepped back and I tucked her in and dragged Paul out of the room.

"You know, her and Emily are right. You would make a great mum," Paul said to me. I shot him a look before shaking my head.

"Don't get any idea's I'm only a junior in high school," I told him before walking towards my bedroom door.

"I know, I'm just saying though. Whenever you have children you'd make a great mom," he said, defending himself.

"Oh, I know. And don't you mean when _we_ have children?" I asked him, smiling deviously.

"I didn't want to assume anything," he said, looking bashful. "C'mon, lets get you in bed so you can get some sleep tonight before you have to spend a whole day with Mr. Poodle," Paul said opening my door for me. Luckily I already put my pajamas on when I came in here to get the stuff needed for Paul and his poison ivy problem. Paul lightly pushed me to my bed and turned the covers down and gently laid me down and covered me. "G'night babe, sweet dreams," he told me, leaning down and gently pressing his lips to mine.

"Night handsome," I told him smiling brightly, watching as he walked towards the door and shut it quietly behind him as he left the room. I turned over in my bed and just laid there til I fell asleep, dreaming dreams of the future, having kids…maybe owning a bakery or a diner with Emily and the rest of the girls, peaceful things. But I can finally say that I'm happy about how my life is turning out, and I will take on anything that will jeopardize that head on and go down fighting if I have to.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay…I am updating from West Virginia…fun but there's something in the air that is making me sneeze a lot..so **** Anyways…Chapter 8 is coming up.**

**POV: Bella**

Renee was having another child. Of course, she didn't call to tell me that, she decided to visit. Don't get me wrong, I love my mum but she didn't even call to tell me she was visiting, so I was shocked when she was standing on the front porch with Phil when Melly and I came back from the beach.

"Hey mum, Phil," I said, trying to sound excited. "Why the unexpected visit?" I asked sounding very confused.

"Melissa, Bella, how nice to see you girls," my mum said bouncing in her spot. I walked passed them to open the door and let them come in. "Bella, we have the _best_ news! You're going to be a sister! I'm three months pregnant, of course I just found this out yesterday when I went to the doctors for my check up but Phil has a game in Seattle tomorrow and we decided to come up early and drop in to tell you the news. When we find out what we're having we'll be sure to call and tell you," she said in one breath.

"Mum, breathe, please. So you guys aren't going to stay for dinner tonight?" I asked, not trying to be rude but because I know the pack and the imprints should be coming so I would need to plan accordingly as to how many people to cook for.

"No Bella, we have to be leaving soon, check into the hotel and everything. We should probably be leaving about now anyways," Phil said as the guys and Leah walked through the door talking as loud as normal for them, which is pretty loud.

"BELLA! Why is there another car in the driveway?" Jake yelled before walking into the room. "Oh, uhm, hi Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer," he said looking down and attempting to act ashamed.

"Jake, is that you?" my mum asked, sounding shocked.

"Yeah it is mum, and you should see all the hot specimen that he hangs out with. Jake, get the guys in here and tell them that I said now," I demanded and Jake just yelled for the guys to get in the living room. "I could have done that," I muttered darkly to myself.

"Hey Bells, Ms. Melissa," Paul said before coming and kissing me on the cheek and sitting in front of my feet on the floor.

"Hey babe, guys, Leah, Emily, Kim," meet my mum Renee and her husband Phil. Mum, Phil, I would like you all to meet my friends: Sam, his fiancée Emily, Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Embry, Jake, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady, and Collin, and my man Paul," I said pointing everyone out to her. "And you already know Mel," I added as an after thought.

"It was nice meeting you guys, but we have to go, Bella, I'll call you with the sex and due date in a couple of months," my mum said before getting to her feet along with Phil. I got up as well and nudged Paul out of the way so I could walk them to the door. "Bye dear, we'll miss you," my mum said before giving me a hug and Phil just nodded before I pulled him in for a hug.

"Bye, have a safe trip and drive carefully," I yelled after them. When the car was gone, I walked back inside and had Sam glaring at me. "Don't give me any of your shit Sam. She was on the doorstep when Mel and I got home from the beach," I said, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Fine, but after dinner, you have to come help Emily with something," Sam told me, meaning that I had patrol.

"Kay, I'll come willingly," I said, meaning it as a joke but Sam just scowled at me. "What? Do you expect me to not make a joke out of that?" I asked him, appalled.

"Never mind, just come over and help Emily," Sam told me before walking out the door.

"I take it you and Sam aren't staying for dinner then?" I asked looking at Emily.

"No, we're having dinner with just the two of us," Emily told me. "I have to go cook since Sam doesn't know how to, and Bella, remember, 10 please."

"I know, and I'll be there," I told her before she left and turned to the rest of the guys. "Are you guys staying?" I asked them.

Kim and Jared spoke up saying that they had to have a family night with Kim's parents and they had to leave soon. Seth and Leah had to help their mum with something and Brady and Collin already had plans.

"If it's okay with you Bella, then I would like to stay here and eat with you guys," Quil said, sounding abashed and unsure of himself.

"Babe, you know me and Embry will be staying for dinner. Well, Embry will when he gets here from work," Paul said before smirking deliciously at me.

"Kay, that's fine, Quil, are you going to be Jakes 'date' for the evening?" I asked. He looked at me, shocked before he shook his head no so fast that it was blurring and I have enhanced sight. "Just joking Quil, I don't think that you and Jakey are like that, jeesh. Paul, are you going to help me with dinner tonight?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll be in in a moment to help," he told me before walking over to the tv and turning on the news.

"Since when do you watch the news?" I heard Jake ask him.

"Just since I do," Paul remarked before walking into the kitchen with me. I spared him a glance before looking in the fridge for something to make for dinner. "What are you looking for babe?" Paul asked, coming up behind me and hugging my back to his chest.

"Obviously something to make for dinner. Do you have any recipes for fish?" I asked him, not turning around and instead standing on my tippy toes and looking in one of the cabinets trying to see on the top shelf which I can't see very well.

"Yeah but I haven't used it in forever," he told me before he started to rummage around in the kitchen.

"Babe what are _you_ doing?" I asked him, curious about what he was looking for, and moving to jump up on the counter to sit on.

"Do you even have any fish?" he asked me looking up and walking to where I was sitting to stand between my legs. I looked at him before shaking my head.

"Yes, you do realize that I live with Charlie AND Billy, right?" I asked him slowly as if he was crazy. "It'll need to thaw out before anything is done with it because it's in the deep freezer in the back room," I told him. He smiled up at me very impishly before he kissed me softly and deeply as we heard a howl in the distance.

"Shit, who's on Patrol?" Paul asked me.

"Leah and Seth," I answered before going to get Jake and Embry. I walked into the living room and motioned them towards me. "Embry, take Mel to Sam and Emily's then hurry and meet us wherever we'll be. Jake you and Paul go out there now, and I'll go with Embry and Mel," I said before kissing Paul on the cheek and pushing him and Jake out the door. "Embry, I'll be in wolf form," I told him right as the phone rang. I went to answer it and heard crying on the other line.

"Bella, quick get to the hospital. Now, Harry had a heart attack," Emily sobbed.

"Okay, we'll get there as soon as we can. Get someone in wolf form to tell Jake and Paul, they just left," I told her before hanging up and making my way slowly into the living room, not even aware of the tears that were pouring down my face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Mel asked me.

"Harry had a heart attack; we have to get to the hospital fast. C'mon, lets go get in my car, I'll call my dad and Billy on the way," I said, ushering them out the door.

"Is he going to make it?" Embry asked me, almost sobbing. I forgot that Embry thought of Harry as a father figure.

"He has to, he's strong," I said, trying to convince myself and him at the same time. We got into my car, Mel and Embry in the back, and before they even had their seatbelts on, I was speeding out of the driveway and driving as fast as I could towards Forks Hospital. We got there in about 5 minutes even though it's a 20 minute drive and as soon as I parked my car, we were all piling out as fast as we could and running into the emergency room. "Where is Harry Clearwater?" I all but screamed at the nurse behind the desk.

"He's in surgery at the moment. You and your friends can wait in the waiting room with the rest of Harry's friends," she said calmly before pointing towards the waiting area. How can someone be so calm when there's a chance that there could be someone dying? 

Well…I thought that _before_ I smelled the scent of one of the Cullen's. "Embry, what is that gawd awful smell?" I muttered under my breath to where only he would be able to hear me.

"Thought they smelt good to you Bells. That would be Dr. Leech," he told me, just as quietly and right as we reached everyone else.

"What happened?" I asked…well tried to ask, but all I got was tears and half explained sentences. "O-okay," I said before going over to Leah and Sue and giving them tight hugs. (Leah's being tighter…but you get the point.) "Where's Seth?" I asked out of nowhere, after realizing that he wasn't there.

"He couldn't calm down, he's blaming it on himself. Him and Harry got into an argument, Seth said something and it shocked Harry into a heart attack," Sam told me as he was the only one calm enough to answer. "He's outside venting, a few feet into the tree line. Do you think that you can go get him to calm down?" he asked.

"Probably, does he still have his…sanity?" I asked meaning wolf form or not.

"No, they're shredded too," Sam told me before tossing me his keys. I glanced at them before a dawning comprehension came over me.

"Okay, I'll go get him to calm down now," I said before kissing Paul on the cheek and going back outside. I went out to Sam's truck and got a pair of shorts for Seth to wear before I went out into the woods looking for him. Like Sam said, a few feet into the woods I found him, just lying on the ground, curled up in a tight ball and shaking with giant tears leaking out of his eyes. I cautiously walked over to him and he barely glanced up at me. "Oh, honey, it'll be fine, your dad is a strong man," I told him, giving him a hug.

No response.

"Okay…hm, are you going to phase back any time soon?" I asked him, he glanced up at me. "I'll take that as a no. Do you want to talk about it?"

A growl. I'm getting somewhere.

"Seriously? Don't growl at me. You need to phase back for your mum and sister, they need you, and I'll make you all the food you'll ever want," I told him, rubbing his head right behind his ears.

He whined at me and got up to go behind the trees. "Bells, can I have the shorts?" he asked me, holding his hand out from behind a tree.

"Yeah, here ya go," I told him, handing him the shorts before turning around and letting him come out on his own time. When he did, I automatically gave him a giant tight hug, and he cried into my shoulder. "C'mon hunny, lets get you inside," I said, keeping my arms around him and walking towards the hospital. We went to the waiting room, and when we got in there, Seth started to cry even harder. I led him to Sue and Leah and just stayed there with them, holding back my own tears.

A doctor came out into the waiting room, asking for the Clearwater family.

"Mrs. Clearwater," he said. "I have some news that may be good or bad, it just depends on how you look at it. You're husband is…"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay…well on the last chapter, I had a review that was from someone who named themselves "Jacob Sucks" or something like that, that the whole review was just the word 'Lame.' And I want to thank whoever that was because, it made me realize that not only was that chapter kind of sucky, but that it's made me want to do better on my writing. It's kind of like… I guess you could say that I'm happy that not everyone likes my story, because this is life, not everyone likes what other people like, mainly when it comes to writing. So, "Jacob Sucks," whoever you may be, if you are reading this, (Which I highly doubt,) I, (Jazzandbells) thank you for the comment that you made. It's made me strive to write better chapters for this story, and take into consideration that I **_**can**_** make this better. **

**I also want to thank, Fleur24 for her (well, I hope you're a her) wonderful comments. They made me all bubbly and warm feeling inside. I honestly do enjoy that you like certain lines that I have in the story.**

**So, this chapter is for 'Jacob Sucks' and Fleur24…and well, everyone else that has favorited/alerted this story and that has reviewed on it. **

Previously on Wolves and Volleyball:

_"Yeah, here ya go," I told him, handing him the shorts before turning around and letting him come out on his own time. When he did, I automatically gave him a giant tight hug, and he cried into my shoulder. "C'mon hunny, lets get you inside," I said, keeping my arms around him and walking towards the hospital. We went to the waiting room, and when we got in there, Seth started to cry even harder. I led him to Sue and Leah and just stayed there with them, holding back my own tears._

_A doctor came out into the waiting room, asking for the Clearwater family._

_"Mrs. Clearwater," he said. "I have some news that may be good or bad, it just depends on how you look at it. You're husband is…"_

Now on: DUHDUH DUH: Wolves and Volleyball

Sue burst out into tears, not even letting the doctor finish what he was saying. "Please tell me he isn't dead. I don't know if I'd be able to go on," Sue wailed, and the doctor had the audacity to chuckle at her.

"Mrs. Clearwater, he's not dead. Now, as you all know, he had a heart attack, but he also had one of his main arteries punctured by something, so we had to fix that…and he's also in a coma," the doctor said. I should really find out his name, cause I'm getting tired of calling him 'the doctor' its kind of ominous sounding.

"Can we go see him?" Sam asked, he also looked up to Harry. Hell, everyone did because he was an elder, and he had helped everyone so much whether they were family or not, whether they were wolves or not. Him and the rest of the elders are practically brothers, family almost by everything but blood, and with him in the hospital, in a coma; it's going to affect everyone.

"Only a few at a time, but visiting hours are almost over," he said.

"I'm sorry…but can I please have your name? I mean, I'm 'narrating' this in my head, and I'm getting tired of calling you 'the doctor' who…I guess I hate because you had the audacity to laugh at someone crying," I growled out, while everyone else just looked at me like I was weird.

"Uh…sure. Doctor Mckellen," the doctor said. "And sorry for laughing at you Mrs. Clearwater," he said quickly, seeing my glare.

"Thanks Doc. Sue, do you, Leah, and Seth want to go in first?" I asked, turning my back on everything and everyone except for them.

"Could you come too dear?" Sue asked me. I looked at her, fear evident in my eyes. I forgot to tell you, I HATE, I absolutely loathe hospitals, cause they have needles and shit. I just nodded my head and followed behind them and Doctor Mckellen, to the room that Harry was in.

I didn't say anything, I was just there, holding them together, giving them the strength that they needed.

"Thank you Bells-Bells," Leah and Seth said, while Sue was holding Harry's hand.

"Your welcome. Harry's like a father to me too, so I guess I have three now," I said, trying to make them laugh at least a little, and it worked! "Sue, I'm going to go back to the waiting room and send someone else in after a few minutes. Let you three have your privacy," I told her, giving her a hug.

"Thank you Bella. You're a great person," Sue said, hugging me with all the might in her tiny body. Leah and Seth didn't say anything, but hugged me with their extra super strong wolf body's while in human form. I guess it would be kind of hard to hug someone if you were a wolf. How would that even work? Would you bite them and hug them with your jaws?

After I smiled at them some more, I walked out of the room and towards the waiting room. When I got there, I saw all of the worried faces of the pack and the imprints.

"How is he?" Sam asked, hugging a frantic Emily to his body.

"He's…not good. Wrapped up in so many things, but he's a strong man, he'll make it through. He has to," I answered before I collapsed on the floor, in a crying fit. I felt Paul come over to me and hug me tightly to himself. "He has to," I kept mumbling to myself. I heard someone else collapse, but it didn't sound like it came from the waiting room, it sounded like it was coming from a hallway from somewhere.

"What's going to happen now?" I heard Billy ask.

"We wait," Sam responded quietly.

"But for how long?" I heard Charlie ask, and I just got this feeling, that Harry was going to be okay, and soon. I just know it, but I don't know how I know it.

"Emily, why don't you go see Harry, try talking to him and be there for your aunt and cousins. They'd want you to be back there," I said to her. I really needed to talk to Mr. Poodle. I shot Sam, Billy, and Old Quil a look that said I needed to talk to them all and now. Sam walked over towards me, Billy was already next to me, and Old Quil just hobbled, leaning on his cane.

"What's up Bells?" Sam asked sounding very concerned.

"I don't know exactly. I just have this feeling that Harry's going to be waking up and soon…like in a few minutes soon," I said, and I know that I looked confused because I was. I saw the three of them shoot looks at each other before looking at Paul and me. "What?" I asked, and somewhat demanded, just as we heard yells of 'HARRY!' and 'DAD!' shouted loudly. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," I kept muttering under my breath, rocking back and forth as best as I could in Paul's arms.

Emily, Leah, and Sue all walked into the waiting room, tears coming down their faces, all looking shocked and happy both at the same time. "What happened?" Billy asked Sue.

"He woke up, and proceeded to try and take off the medical equipment. Sometimes you'd think that he's as bad as Bella in a hospital," Sue said, smiling happily. "Him and Seth are talking, but he woke up, said that he felt like he did before everything happened," Sue elaborated. I felt eyes on me, and looked up to see Old Quil just staring at me openly and it was creeping me out, so I tried to get closer and closer to Paul.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Paul asked, when he saw my creeped out expression. He followed my line of sight and muttered something under his breath that sounded like, 'what is it with people and staring at my woman?' "Old Quil, will you tell us why you're creeping out Bella?" he asked, louder, catching everyone's attention and shocking old Quil out of his staring reverie.

"You will all find out soon enough," he responded cryptically in his old wise voice.

"Ugh, fine, fine. We'll find out soon, but can you at least stop staring at me? Or if you plan to stare at me, don't make it so obvious and creepy?" I asked, sounding pissed.

"We'll try to," Billy said, smirking at my obvious discomfort.

"Oh, is this about that one…" Sue said, not being able to finish because Sam clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Yes, and we'll tell them this weekend at the next bonfire, so keep quiet," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, so I know it's been MONTHS! Since I last updated and all and I'm sorry, but well I had writers block, and I don't update little authors notes, saying basically this. If I have anything that I need to say, then it'll have to wait until I update next…so, here's chapter 10.

Chapter 10:

"When and what are we holding the bonfire for Sam?" I asked him.

"You'll find out soon Bells. Embry," Sam said, turning his attention over for the moment. "You're going to have to tell her before then, or after the stories, and Bella, you need to be welcomed rightfully, back to La Push, same for Melly, even though this is her first time here," Sam continued. "Plus, there's going to be a new story told," he finished.

"Okay, well I'm hungry. How about we all go out to Port Angeles and get something to eat. On me," I said, rubbing my stomach.

"That sounds fine with me. Harry should be getting out of the hospital in half an hour, so say in about an hour we all meet up at the Black-Swan house?" Sue asked.

"That's fine, Embry, Mel, Paul, you guys want to ride with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, will you drop us off at our house on the way to yours?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, Jake you going to come to?" I asked.

"Yeah, give me a minute Bells and I'll be out in a minute," Jake said.

"Kay, see you all in about an hour," I responded in kind, giving hugs to everyone except for Old Quil, Billy, and Sam, and walking out the door with Paul, Embry, and Mel. When we got to the car, Jake was coming out of the hospital and I quickly shoved him in the back of the car with Embry and Paul, so that me and Mel could sit in the front.

"Why are you two in the front?" Jake whined.

"It's my car, and I'm buying dinner, so I get to say who sits where. Plus it's my car," I said, and maturely sticking my tongue out at him through the rear-view window.

"Real mature," Embry snickered.

"Paul, if I asked you to throw him out of the car, would you do it?" I asked.

"Uhm…yes but he'd survive, and it wouldn't have the effect that you would want it to have on him," Paul responded.

"You're right. Just poke him in the eye for me please?" I asked, smirking mirthlessly while Mel gasped and Embry shrieked in pain. "Thanks babe!" I said, smiling.

"Bella, that was very mean," Mel said, suppressing her smile and laughs.

"Yeah, well…he deserved it. You're lucky that Paul talked me out of throwing him out of the window," I said while Embry and Jake both thanked Paul.

"Psh, I didn't do it for you two buffoons. I knew that if I did that then Bella would probably get thrown in jail with me right next to her. Her father arresting us both," Paul responded to them.

"Great, they think alike too," Jake muttered beneath his breath.

"That's the best part Jakey," Paul said. "Now shut up before I poke you in the eye too," he continued, then started mumbling profanities under his breath.

"Embry, we're here now get out of my car," I said.

"Thanks Bells, be at your house later," he said finding a way to get out of my car.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, "Hurry up, I need to get Paul to his house so that Mel and I can go claim all the hot water from Jake," I said, rushing up Embry's awkward bye with Mel.

Jake and Paul started laughing while Mel blushed a light pink. "Was that necessary?" she asked me.

"Absolutely. Now, come on, we have to go get you dolled up once we drop Paul off," I said, smirking at her.

"YAY! MAKE OVERS!" she squealed, causing Jake, Paul, and I to wince at her loud voice. "Sorry, that was loud."

"You're fine sweetie," I said before I pulled up in front of Pauls two story bungalow type house. Paul got out of the car and leaned into my open window.

"I'll be at your house in thirty minutes, babe," he told me, kissing me on the cheek quickly and ran inside before I could say anything. I saw Jake smirking at something before I shrugged it off and sped down the street to the Black Swan house. I saw that Charlie and Billy were already home and just parked on the side street in front of the house. Mel got out of the car at the same time that I did and we both shut the doors and I locked the car, locking Jake in before he had the chance to get out.

We ran inside and I tossed my keys to Charlie. "In ten minutes, let him out of the car please, make sure he doesn't do anything to it either," I said before rushing up the stairs behind Mel. "Hurry up and get a quick shower, and meet me in my room. By the time you're done, I should be done too," I told her before lightly shoving her into her room. I ran into my room and quickly stripped and got in the shower. I didn't bother with waiting for the water to heat up because I knew that it would in a few minutes. I started to wash my hair and when I was rinsing it out, the water was already hot. I quickly put conditioner in my hair, shaved my legs and under arms, and washed my face and body before rinsing out my hair again. I let the water run over my tense body for thirty seconds and shut the water off getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my body, and another one around my hair to help dry it. I went into my closet through my room and got a matching panty/bra set and quickly put that on then a fluffy black and silver pinstriped robe over it. When I stepped back into my room, Mel was in there in a matching robe, except it was white with black pinstripes. "Bathroom, now," I said grabbing my hairdryer on the way. I quickly plugged it in, and started blow drying her hair.

"How much longer do we have?" Mel asked.

"Almost done," I said, pulling the straightner through the last bits of Mel's hair. "There, now, go pick an outfit out and put it on and get back in here," I told her, looking for my ipod and docking station. When they were found I quickly put on the Alice in Wonderland Soundtrack and got to work on my hair. I mixed some mouse and gel together and scrunched my hair. I went to my closet and got a pair of vintage skinny jeans, a white cami and a gray low cut sheer lace shirt. I put it on and when I was done, Mel came into my room in the same thing as me, except her jeans were dark washed, her cami was black, and her shirt was kind of western. I took one look at her and went into my closet and got a pair of white cowboy boots that I 'borrowed' from Mel.

"Hey! That's where these went. I was looking for these for a week!" Mel screeched.

"Sorry, let me go get my shoes and we'll do our make up," I said before disappearing back into my closet.

"You mean I'll do our make up," Mel shouted at me.

"Yeah, because we all know that compared to you I suck at putting on make up," I said putting on my gray peep toe, ankle high shoes. When I exited the closet for a third time, I heard Mel in the bathroom, rooting through my extensive make up collection, which is practically hers too. "So, how are you going to do our make up?" I asked as Her Name is Alice by Shinedown came on.

"Well, mines already done," she said, turning around and showing me her natural looking make up.

"Ooh, so pretty. How are you going to do mine?" I asked, not worried about how I would look after because I knew that I'd look good.

"Stand up," she told me, and I quickly followed her directions. "Gray, white, and vintage," she said, muttering and I knew that that was my cue to sit back down again, and I did. I followed her every direction and when she was done, I was practically in love with her.

"If I wasn't straight, I'd so be in love with you right now," I told her, hugging her. I looked in the mirror and fell in love with the sight. A very light gray eye shadow with dark purple, almost black eyeliner and black mascara. Mel knows that I don't need any blush and she just put a clear lip gloss on my lips.

"Yeah, I know, I work wonders with faces, and you work wonders with hair," Mel said, giggling. "Hey, what time is it?" she asked randomly. I glanced at the clock hanging on my wall.

"5:55, we finished with 5 minutes to spare," I said. "Lets go down stairs and wait for the rest," I continued. Mel took one last look in the mirror before walking out of my room. I quickly followed her and together we walked down the stairs giggling like girls when I randomly started humming 'The Poison' by the All American Rejects, and Mel started to sing it.

You were so young,

And I guess I'm old.  
Open your eyes,  
Ill keep mine closed.  
I prefer standing,  
And you take your seat.  
Ill be wide awake,  
And you'll fall asleep.  
And you'll fall down a hole.  
That's the one place we both know  
you take me with you if you could, but I wouldn't go  
I guess sometimes we both loose our minds, to find a better road.

I can be pensive,  
You can be so sure.  
You'll be the poison,  
You'll be the cure.  
I'm alone on the journey,  
I'm alive none the less,  
And when you do your very worst,  
Mmmmm it feels the best.  
And you'll fall down a hole.  
That's the one place we both know.  
You take me with you if you could, but I wouldn't go.  
I guess sometimes we both loose our minds, and find a better road.

And you'll fall down a hole.  
That's the one place in this world that we both know.  
You take me with you if you could,  
But if you could I'd lose everything.

Can't you see the faces melting as the sun rains from their eyes,  
Go on and keep your head with the hearts that you left behind.  
Look at yourself, look in the mirror, don't you see a lie?  
That you tell yourself again a thousand times.  
And the truth that makes us laugh will make you cry,  
You wanna die? No?

So you fall down a hole,  
That's the one place where we both know,  
You take me with you if you could but I wouldn't go.  
Because sometimes, we both loose our minds to find a better road.

"Bells, where do you two come up with this stuff?" Jake asked me, shocking me and Mel both out of our reverie.

"That would be a song called the Poison by the All American Rejects. It's on the Almost Alice soundtrack. Mel and I just memorized it along with like, every other song on the soundtrack. Some I sing, some she sings, and some we both sing," I said, smiling and blushing.

"You have a beautiful voice," Embry whispered into the silence that was left behind, and this time I got the pleasure of seeing Mel blush a deep red.

"Who has a beautiful voice?" Sam asked as he and Emily walked in the house.

"Melly over here does because no one other than me and now these guys have had the pleasure of hearing her sing," I answered in response to Sam's question. Just as I was walking into the kitchen, my cell rang and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella," Paul said, causing me to smile.

"Hey Paul, what did you need?" I asked.

"My mom's making me babysit my brother, so I can't come," he said, and I heard the sadness and anger in his voice.

"Just bring him with us, I wouldn't mind meeting your brother," I said.

"Really?" he asked, his voice hitting a high note.

"Really, do you want me, Mel, and Embry to come pick you guys up or can you be here in like, 10 minutes?" I asked.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. Let me just go get Will into some clean clothes and we'll be there in about 5 minutes," Paul said. "Bye babe," he said.

"Bye, hurry up too," I said before hanging up. I walked into the living room after slipping my phone into my pocket to see that Jared and Kim had arrived along with Leah, Seth, Sue and Harry.

"Bells! What's taking so long? I'm hungry!" Seth whined.

"We're waiting on Paul and Will," I said, glaring at Seth.

"Will's coming?" Jared asked, smiling brightly. I nodded my head and Jared shouted out a loud 'YES!'

"I take it that you like him?" I asked, smirking some.

"Yeah! I mean, Little Man is awesome. Especially for a four year old," Jared said as the door opened and Paul and the most adorable little boy came in. "LITTLE MAN!" Jared screamed.

"JAWED!" screamed my guess is Will. Jared picked him up and swung him around in circles and was laughing.

"So, that's Will?" I asked Paul as I came to stand next to him.

"Yeah, Jared, put Little Man down for a second so I can introduce him to Bella," Paul said, and Jared put him down. Paul walked forward and grabbed him from around the waist and pulled him over to me. "Little Man, I want you to meet a very important and pretty lady. Bella, this is my brother Will, Will this is Bella," Paul said.

"Hi Will, it's nice to meet you," I said leaning down to his level.

"Hiya Bella!" he said to me, smiling brightly. He turned to Paul and said, "Pauey, you're right. She is a pwetty lady," he said, causing me to blush.

"Yeah, she is," Paul said, he lifted Will off of the floor and put him on his shoulders.

"So, are we ready to go?" I asked the group as a whole, made sure that everyone was there. I got many yes's in response and smiled. "Great, lets go. Paul, Will, Embry, and Melly are riding with me, the rest of you are figuring how you guys are getting there on your own," I said before walking out the door towards my car. I unlocked the car and waited for Mel and Embry to get in the car.

"Hey, Ms. Melissa and Embry?" Paul asked.

"Yeah Paul?" Embry asked.

"Can you guys let Will sit between you?" he asked.

"Of course we can," Melissa said before Embry could say anything.

"Yeah, of course we can," Embry muttered.

"Thank you. Now Little Man, please behave. Only pick on Embry, just like I taught you okay?" Paul asked while I shared a bewildered look with Mel, while Embry just groaned.

"Otay Pauey," Will said in his innocent voice as Paul put him in the back seat and buckled him up. Paul got into the car after he was done and looked tired.

"You look absolutely ravishing Bella," Paul told me sweetly.

"Thanks babe, you look absolutely tired," I said smirking at him.

"I am, who knew that just being with a three year old would be that exhausting in an hour?" he asked me, I took one look in the rear view mirror, and saw that Will was wearing out Embry and Mel both.

"Take a nap, I'll wake you when we're 10 minutes away, I promise," I told him, smiling softly.

"Mm, nap sounds good," Paul said five seconds before he started snoring softly. 10 minutes later Embry and Will just about woke him up, and I knew that that wouldn't have been a pretty sight.

"Embry Call! What are you doing to him back there?" I whisper yelled, furious.

"Nothing Bells, he wouldn't stop pinching me so I lightly tapped his hand after asking him to stop after like, the millionth pinch, honest!" he said, scared. I glanced back at them and saw that Will had tears in his innocent, wide, child like eyes.

"Will, is that true?" I asked him sweetly.

"No pwetty lady, Embry being a big meany. I don't know why Pauey hangs out with him," Will said, causing Mel and I to laugh. "Why you so mean Embry Call?" Will asked, and from the car behind us, I could hear Seth explaining what was being said to Charlie and Billy while Quil was laughing.

"Bells, you gotta believe me, I'm being as nice as I can to the kid, but he's Pauls brother, and a three year old at that, he's the one being mean," Embry whined, but I wasn't listening past the 'but he's Pauls brother' part, and that pissed me off.

"Embry, when Paul wakes up you're apologizing to him, and you're going to apologize to Will as well," I said in a calm voice. I heard a quiet uh oh from Mel, and a soft giggle from Will.

"Or what?" Embry asked, as if he didn't believe that I had anything to threaten him with.

"Or I'll pull this car over, come back there, and beat you. So, right now, you will apologize to Will, and when Paul's awake, you will apologize to him too, right Embry?" I asked.

"Yes… I'm sorry I hit you Will," Embry muttered, while Melly was laughing loudly.

"Mother, what time is dinner?" she asked in a horrible British accent, before laughing again and waking Paul up.

"Wha's goin on?" he slurred, sounding startled for a minute.

"Nothing, but it's a good thing you woke up, we're almost there," I told him, trying to hold in my giggles. "So, what's good to eat around here?" I asked as my phone rang. "Hold that thought," I muttered as I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bells, when you get to Port Angeles, just park on the boardwalk, we'll walk around for a while before we find something to eat," Billy told me.

"Okay, will do," I said and was about to hang up but Billy continued speaking.

"Oh, and nice threat on Embry. You would've done it too wouldn't you?" he asked. Shit.

"What threat on Embry?" Paul asked. Double shit.

"Embry was being mean and hitting me Pauey!" Will whined. Triple Shit.

"Billy, I'm gonna go, and I'll be sure to pull to the boardwalk, bye!" I said.

"Bells, what threat?" Paul asked, I looked at him and sighed.

"Will was pinching Embry, or so he says, and Embry lightly tapped his hand after multiple attempts to ask Will to stop, and then I told Embry that he had to apologize to Will and you because he made a remark about Will being your brother, but a three year old, and I may have said something along the lines of pulling the car over, going back there and beating him," I said sheepishly. "Now, Embry, apologize," I said, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry that I was rude to your inept form Paul," Embry said mockingly to Paul, not meaning it at all.

"Okay…did you apologize and mean it to my brother?" Paul asked Embry, and Mel just laughed out loud again.

"What is it now Mel?" I asked her, wanting to know.

"You and Paul are just like parents already, making the 'kids' apologize and everything. It's hilarious," she said, laughing some more.

I shared a look with Paul and started to laugh with her, because it's true. We were acting like parents, and well, we weren't exactly trying to act it, it was just something that we slipped into easily.

"Oh, I know Seth is going to have a good one with this, especially with him riding with my father, and Billy," I muttered so only the wolves would hear it. "And Quil," I said as an afterthought.

It's only been three days and I've fallen hard for him already. I know what my mom would say, while she'd support me, she'd disapprove of it as well. Charlie and Billy I know would support me 100% because they know the legends, they know that there's nothing that Paul would be able to do that would hurt me other than die. Phil would just want me to be happy, and if Paul makes me happy (which he obviously does) then Phil would be happy with that. But why do I have this feeling of doom that's not going to happen for a while?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, I think that I became re-inspired for this story, as you can tell with the last chapter being updated at like 3:30 in the morning. But, alas I had writers block, and drivers ed (Which I Passed!) and then my grandmother from Massachusetts came and visited and I was super duper happy because It'd been at least two years I think from the last time that I saw her…and then I bruised my arm….but anyways on with the story and less about my life.**

**Also, I would like to say, sorry for the very late update, but my mom switched us from cable to dish and we didn't have internet until after the new year, so to treat you all, a whole chapter from Paul's point of view, and it's very long, without this A/N.**

**DISCLAIMER! (Cause I didn't do it in the last chapter): I don't own twilight or any of the characters…Well…Melly, Joan, and Will. The very last one being slightly based on my older brother who acts like a four year old. **

**Chapter 11: Paul POV:**

After only three days, I knew that I was going to spend the rest of my life with Bella, no matter what anyone said. I knew that she was it. I would have known even without the imprint pull, granted I may have became less of an ass now that I have imprinted, and well…just a bit more serious. But I know with my whole being that I love Isabella Marie Swan, and when we're both graduated from high school, I'm going to marry that woman and live my life the best way that I can. I'll always be there for her, whether she wants me there or not, I'm always going to be there for her, for her family, and one day hopefully our own family.

But that's only if I don't scare her off with my hot headed tendencies, or my anger problems. Or the fact that I take care of little Will on my own, barely standing the choice of leaving him at home with my mother. The only two people that know that fact are Sam and Jared, but that's because they help me on the rare occasion, and surprisingly they haven't spilled it to the rest of the pack yet, and I'm glad to call them my brothers, without them who knows what would have happened to Will before I turned 18 last year, he'd probably be well…no I shouldn't think about that, not while I'm spending time with my girl, my brother, and the pack.

For the past four years though, raising someone other than myself while my mother gets drunk and attempts to abuse my little brother and I is something that I've had to put up with, but now that I'm 18 I don't have to worry about her abusing me. Just my brother, (which is not a good thought for me to have as I started to shake violently.) That and the fact that I'm a hot head it's hard for me to take care of Will with the hopes that I don't turn him into as big of an ass as I am, plus with me being part wolf I'd never get to take care of him properly. I know that I need to tell all of this to Bella, but we haven't gotten around to talking deeply about our pasts too much in the past three days that she's been here. When Bella dropped me off at my bungalow type house before we all supposed to meet up for dinner, I realized that my mom had been here because of the tire treads in the grass on my front lawn, and came to the conclusion that I was watching Will. Now, don't get me wrong, I love the little man, it's just that sometimes I wish that I was able to be a teenager instead of having to grow up slightly faster than what was needed.

Walking inside, the house was quiet so when I went into my room, I wasn't expecting it to be extremely demolished like some crazy ex had been there (especially since I don't have a crazy ex or any ex at all.) The only thing that was left untouched was my bed and that was only because little man was laying on it sleeping with a note pinned to his shirt. I immediately recognized my mother's writing and cautiously walked around the debris in my room to get to the bed so I could read the note.

_Paul,_

_I know, probably not the best time to do this to you, but you're better at looking after Will then I am or ever would be. Yes I realize that you're still in high school, and even though you're 18, with you failing your junior year and what not, you can still take care of Will better than I can. Not only that, but I've got problems._

_You see, all the drinking that your father instilled in me has turned me into an alcoholic which I'm sure you can see, and now I've got problems with my liver and not long to live. The doctors said that I only have a few more days left, if that and that there's no way for them to help cure me, that the disease has gone on for far too long._

_For far too long, I've told you to never take the cowards' way out, and that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm running, I've contacted the family lawyer and told him that you're going to be Will's legal guardian, that I just wasn't up for the task of taking care of the son that was a surprise to me. Raise him right, and with the help of you and your friends he should turn into a fine young man, a better man than what I could have produced. By the time that you've finished reading this letter, I should be somewhere close to Seattle, or maybe Tacoma, or farther, depending on when you come home. _

_I'm sorry about the mess but it took me forever to find paper and something to write with. You should really organize better, but that's not too important right now. In the mailbox there's a manila envelope with your birth certificate and social security card and Will's as well. I would leave you some extra money because I know that taking care of Will isn't going to be that easy on you, but by the time that the authorities in whatever town I'm in are notified that I'm dead, all of my life insurance should be going to you and Will. Put it in a safe place for him, and be wise in the decisions that you make, and yes I realize that I haven't been wise in mine. Just… make your own mistakes, don't make mine please. _

_And I'm not saying that you or Will are mistakes, but I've made plenty of mistakes in raising you that shouldn't have been made. Make sure that Will knows that I love him please, and never forget that I love you as well. _

_I'll always be watching over you both, and I'll always love you._

_Mom._

By the time that I had finished reading and processing the letter, Will had woken up and it was close to the time that I should be going to meet Bella at her place, but I can't. All of a sudden, my exhaustion and anger at the whole situation just became too much, I had to call Bella.

"Hello?" Bella said as she answered her phone.

"Hey Bella," I said, causing me to smile, and to wonder if she's smiling too.

"Hey Paul, what did you need?" she asked me and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"My mom's making me babysit my brother, so I can't come," I said, and even I heard the sadness and anger in my voice.

"Just bring him with us, I wouldn't mind meeting your brother," Bella said making me as happy as could be. She wants to meet my brother!

"Really?" I asked, my voice hitting a high note.

"Really, do you want me, Mel, and Embry to come pick you guys up or can you be here in like, 10 minutes?" my lovely imprint asked.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. Let me just go get Will into some clean clothes and we'll be there in about 5 minutes," I said. "Bye babe."

"Bye, hurry up too," Bella said before hanging up. I looked down at Will and smiled brightly.

"How would you like to meet a very important and pretty person tonight?" I asked him.

"Who Pauwy?" he asked me, so innocent and childlike; it's going to be hard to break the news to him.

"Her name is Bella, but you have to hurry up and change and brush your teeth, can you do that for me while I change and do the same?" I asked him, looking at him, pretending to be worried that he wouldn't be able to do that.

"Yeah! Who else is going to be there?" I heard him ask as he walked into the connecting bathroom in my room.

"Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily, you know everyone that I hang out with, Billy, Harry, Charlie, Sue, and Old Quil too. And Sam's half sister from Arizona," I told him listening as he brushed his teeth humming along to 'Happy Birthday' repeatedly as I changed into a nice-ish looking pair of jeans and a crew neck tee.

"Really? Jared's going to be there?" he asked, probably more excited by that than anything else.

"Yeah, do you have clothes here that you can wear?" I asked, confused to how he's going to be living here as the only room that I don't use is the guest room and that's only reserved for whichever wolf is closest to my house after they get off of patrolling and Will when he's here but I make sure that he never leaves any of his stuff here which I guess I should have been doing.

"I think mommy put some in the other room, I can go look. You know I _am_ a big boy now that means that I get to pick out my clothes. Anything goes with jeans right?" he said running towards the door to my room and then across the hall to the guest room.

When he was out of the room, I quickly stuffed the not that my mom left into my pocket and then walked into the bathroom to brush my own teeth and splash some cold water on my face to hopefully help me wake up. I walked out of my bathroom to find Will sitting on my bed, struggling to tie his shoes. I moved towards the side of the bed that he was on and stole his feet and quickly tied his shoes while I waited until he was done to quickly grab a pair of socks and my own shoes to put on.

"Grab a light jacket for yourself and wait by the front door, I'll be out in a few seconds, okay buddy?" I asked, watching as he shook his head in the affirmative and running out the door again. I sighed quietly as I heard the pitter-patter of his feet on the hardwood flooring. I grabbed my own light jacket and headed the same way that he did, grabbing my keys off of the table and locking up after Will and I moved to the porch.

"Where are we going now Paul?" Will asked, bouncing up and down like a little kid. Well I guess that is kind of obvious, I mean he is a little kid.

"We are going to the Black-Swan house to meet up with everyone, and I'm sure that Seth is probably being impatient so do you want a piggy back ride?" I asked him as he got a huge smile on his face.

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!" Will screeched loudly, causing me to flinch and him to jump on my back.

With him securely on my back I set off at a quicker pace than what I would have been able to with Will walking and it only took about two minutes to get to Bella's house and already I could hear Seth whining about being hungry and then a loud shout of 'YES!' coming from Jared. At that point I set little man down and he went flying into the house and towards Jared.

"LITTLE MAN!" Jared screamed loudly.

"JAWED!" Will shouted just as loudly, being spun around by Jared. Bella came over to me and she looked beautiful.

"So, that's Will?" Bells asked me as she came to stand next to me.

"Yeah, Jared, put Little Man down for a second so I can introduce him to Bella," I said, and Jared put him down. I walked forward and grabbed him from around the waist and pulled him over to me. "Little Man, I want you to meet a very important and pretty lady. Bella, this is my brother Will, Will this is Bella," I said.

"Hi Will, it's nice to meet you," Bella said leaning down to his level.

"Hiya Bella!" he said to her, smiling brightly. He turned to me and said, "Pauwy, you're right. She is a pwetty lady," he said, causing Bella to blush.

"Yeah, she is," I said as I lifted Will off of the floor and put him on my shoulders.

"So, are we ready to go?" Bella asked the group as a whole, made sure that everyone was there. She got many yes's in response and smiled. "Great, let's go. Paul, Will, Embry, and Melly are riding with me, the rest of you are figuring how you guys are getting there on your own," she said before walking out the door towards her car. She unlocked the car and waited for Mel and Embry to get in the car.

"Hey, Ms. Melissa and Embry?" I asked.

"Yeah Paul?" Embry asked.

"Can you guys let Will sit between you?" I asked.

"Of course we can," Melissa said before Embry could say anything.

"Yeah, of course we can," Embry muttered.

"Thank you. Now Little Man, please behave. Only pick on Embry, just like I taught you okay?" I asked while Bella shared a bewildered look with Mel, while Embry just groaned.

"Otay Pauwy," Will said in his innocent voice as I put him in the back seat and buckled him up. I got into the car after and was just so damn tired.

"You look absolutely ravishing Bella," I told Bella sweetly.

"Thanks babe, you look absolutely tired," she responded in kind while smirking at me.

"I am who knew that just being with a four year old would be that exhausting in an hour?" I asked her. She took one look in the rear view mirror, and I knew that what she saw was that Will was wearing out Embry and Mel both.

"Take a nap, I'll wake you when we're 10 minutes away, I promise," she told me, smiling softly.

"Mm, nap sounds good," I said five seconds before I started snoring softly.

"Mother, what time is dinner?" I heard Melissa ask in a horrible British accent, before laughing and waking me up all the way.

"Wha's goin on?" I slurred, sounding startled for a minute. What I didn't know where I was so sue me.

"Nothing, but it's a good thing you woke up, we're almost there," Bella told me, trying to hold in her giggles. "So, what's good to eat around here?" she asked as her phone rang. "Hold that thought," she muttered as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bells, when you get to Port Angeles, just park on the boardwalk, we'll walk around for a while before we find something to eat," Billy told her.

"Okay, will do," she said and was about to hang up but Billy continued speaking.

"Oh, and nice threat on Embry. You would've done it too wouldn't you?" he asked.

"What threat on Embry?" I asked.

"Embry was being mean and hitting me Pauwy!" Will whined.

"Billy, I'm gonna go, and I'll be sure to pull to the boardwalk, bye!" Bella said.

"Bells, what threat?" I asked, she looked at me and sighed.

"Will was pinching Embry, or so he says, and Embry lightly tapped his hand after multiple attempts to ask Will to stop, and then I told Embry that he had to apologize to Will and you because he made a remark about Will being your brother, but a three year old, and I may have said something along the lines of pulling the car over, going back there and beating him," she said sheepishly. "Now, Embry, apologize," she said, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry that I was rude to your inept form Paul," Embry said mockingly to me, not meaning it at all.

"Okay…did you apologize and mean it to my brother?" I asked him, and Mel just laughed out loud again.

"What is it now Mel?" Bella asked her, wanting to know why and I was right there with her.

"You and Paul are just like parents already, making the 'kids' apologize and everything. It's hilarious," she said, laughing some more.

Bella and I shared a look and we both started to laugh with her, because it's true. We were acting like parents, and well, we weren't exactly trying to act it, it was just something that we slipped into easily.

"Oh, I know Seth is going to have a good one with this, especially with him riding with my father, and Billy," Bella muttered so only the wolves would hear it. "And Quil," she added as an afterthought.

"Well, I can always take care of them for you if you want me to Izzy," Melissa said, smirking a lot. "Maybe knock some sense into Sam too, do you know what he was trying to do to some poor kid yesterday when we were at the beach?" she continued on, sounding murderous.

"What did he try to do sweets?" Bella asked while pulling into a parking spot along the boardwalk.

"Okay, so some random pale blonde guy came walking up and attempted to hit on me, he had a broken nose, which got set badly by the way, and he was using these terrible pick up lines too. I was just ignoring the guy, and I continued talking to Sam like I normally would when I didn't want to associate with Brenda back in Phoenix. Apparently, according to Sam he was going to touch me, and you know me Bells, I'd kick their butts," she said, hesitating on the last word, clearly editing for Will's sake, not that he doesn't already use that language. "But Sam just went berserk on the guy, looked like he was about to beat him to a pulp, so when I _finally _pulled Sam off of him he said that it should teach him not to touch a female that doesn't want him to touch them. Is he always that possessive? I mean I get the fact that I'm his new little sister and all, but he didn't need to do that to the poor guy," Melissa stated.

"He's like that because of an inner beast inside of him. He's like that with Emily and Leah and to a lesser extent Bells here," Embry said.

"Although it probably doesn't help the matter that at the moment he hates me because I keyed his truck," Bella muttered.

"Why did you even do that?" I asked her since it's been bothering me for a while and the few times that we've been phased together she hasn't thought of it.

"Because she's loyal to her friends, she'll stand up for them when they're at their lowest, and get revenge for them whenever her friend whoever it is can't do it for themselves. She's fierce and protective, she loves with her heart and once you're in it, you're in it forever unless you harm someone she cares about even more than you," Melissa said while Bella looked away embarrassed. "She's one helluva friend, one that you want to hold onto for the rest of your life," she continued, "when you ask her to keep a secret, she does to the best of her ability, half of the time forgetting about it until something is said to trigger it, or something is done."

"Not only that, but she's brave and vulnerable, fierce and scared, she's loved and she's hated, but most of all, she's the best friend that you could ask for," Leah said, leaning in the window on the driver's side seat.

"How long have you been there?" Bella asked, her hand covering her heart.

"Since Ms. Melissa, as Paul calls her, started naming off the qualities that make you the person you are. But Paul, the real reason why she keyed Sam's truck was because of how much pain that I was in when he shattered my heart, and because Bella's weird and knows things, she knows how much Sam's truck means to him," Leah said while smirking.

"Let's stop talking about me now please, I'm hungry," Bella said whining and getting out of the car after she rolled her window up and turned off the ignition. "Melly, have you been introduced to Harry, Sue, and Old Quil yet?" Bella asked.

"Not properly, no. All I know is that Harry was the one in the hospital, Sue is Seth and Leah's mum and that Old Quil is that creepy old guy that wouldn't stop staring at you earlier," Melissa said.

"He's not normally _that_ creepy, but he's creepy enough. I think today is just an off day for him," Bella said. "I remember when I was little I ran into him when he was coming out of the bathroom when Jake brought me over to Quil's house, and he was naked. Not a pretty sight, I can't tell if he's gotten any wrinklier or not, but since then I've stayed my distance from him," Bella said shocking us all.

"Ew, you've seen my grandfather naked?" Quil asked, coming towards our small group as Embry was climbing out and Bella locked the doors.

"You make it sound as if I wanted to. I ran into the guy while I was running away from you because you were picking your nose and trying to wipe your boogies on me," Bella responded back.

"Dude, that's disgusting," Embry deadpanned.

"Tell me about it," Bella muttered before looking at me and Will wide eyed.

"I can assure you that he doesn't," I said, already knowing what she was going to ask.

"Oh thank god," she muttered so quietly I don't think that anyone was supposed to hear it. "So, what all is good to eat here, I want to eat at some type of proper restaurant, maybe something with a buffet since we all eat a lot," she said, a lot louder, getting everyone to gather around us and bounce idea's back and forth.

"How about we just walk around and find something that everyone can agwee on," Will said quietly, causing everyone to stop and stare at him. "What? I can have big boy thoughts, and I am smart unlike some people," he said, the last part while looking at Quil and Embry.

"I agree with Little Man," Jared said, and Kim agreed with Jared and so on and so on it went like that until Quil and Embry figured out what Will meant by the last part of his statement.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Embry whined.

"Nobody ever said that it was, this is life you know," Bella said before smiling down at Will. "I think your idea works just fine, plus we've all agreed on it minus doofus one and two over there who would be left out, so which direction do you want to walk in?" she asked, giving him his own thoughts and decisions in the matter. Extra points in my book.

Will looked around for a few seconds and said "North." We all looked to Charlie as he was the cop and knows this stuff and he pointed up the boardwalk.

"Then north it is," Billy said before he started in that direction. We all followed him talking among ourselves, until we came upon a hole in the wall buffet place. When we walked in, it was pretty empty and the waitresses were just standing around talking, so we had to wait for a few minutes before someone realized that we were there.

"Hi and welcome to Poe's Buffet, how many people?" an older gentleman asked.

"20 please," Charlie said in his gruff man voice.

"Will you wait a few minutes until we can get enough tables together to seat you all?" the man asked, trying to hide his shock.

"Of course we will, although it doesn't look like you have enough people in here for that to not be a problem," Leah said, letting her inner bitch come out, Sue pinched her for her attitude, and the guy just went about getting enough tables together.

We stood there talking until the host guy came back and told us to follow him, which we obviously would have done anyways because without doing that then we probably wouldn't have been able to eat. What is it with the stupid questions that are asked at restaurants?

"Will this be fine?" the guy asks us. Again, the stupid questions, why?

"It will, thank you," Bella said to the guy.

Will tugged on my jeans to get me to bend to his level, and when I was there, he cupped his hands around his mouth telling me that he had a secret to tell me.

"She's very polite. I like her alweady. Are you going to mawwy her?" he whispered as quietly as he could, but everyone heard him. I looked from him to Bella, to everyone around us and saw Melissa, Bella, Leah, Emily, and Sue all standing there with one eyebrow raised (the same one), their arms crossed over their chest, and the same hip out to the side.

"You're not very quiet at all, but I would like to once we're out of high school, lived a while, and once I ask Charlie, Billy, and Harry," I told him just as quietly as he asked me. He went over to Bella and did the same thing that he did to me, pulled on her pant leg and cupped his hands. This time, nobody could hear him when he whispered whatever it was that he whispered. Bella took one long look at him and smiled brightly and whispered something in his ear just as quietly and then started to tickle him making him giggle in the adorable way that four year olds have.

"I think he can be quiet," Jared said as we sat down, him across from me, Bella on one side of me, and Will on the other. "Maybe he did that to just embarrass you, although you handled that rather well. What would you three have said?" he asked Billy, Charlie, and Harry.

"No," Charlie said automatically, and leaving it at that.

"Maybe," Billy said with a smirk.

"Depends on when he wants to do it," Harry said softly.

"Hi, I'm Tammy and I'll be your waitress today, have you decided what you want to drink?" a fake blonde asked while staring shamelessly at Jake, who was trying to look away from the very intimidating blonde who looked to be well in her thirties.

We told the lady our drinks, and she just kept staring at Jake until Bella spoke up, "Uh excuse me, Tammy?"

"Yes, what can I do for you dear?" the lady asked.

"Well for starters, you can stop staring at my 16 year old brother because frankly you look to be well into your thirties and you're creeping my brother and everyone else here out, especially our fathers, so that'd be great. Not only that, but that ring on your finger signifies that you're married. And by the looks of your stomach I'd say that you have kids too, maybe one around 10 or so, right?" Bella said, while the lady just stood there, shocked.

"Uh… yeah," Tammy said, shocked out of her mind, and so were the rest of us.

"Thank you, you can go now," Bella said sweetly and as the lady walked off she smiled brightly at the rest of us.

"Thanks Bells, you're the best," Jake said, sighing out a large gust of air.

"No problem Jakey, plus I'd do it for any of you guys if your girls weren't here, but it's kind of hard to say that you're all 16 because of how big you guys are," Bella said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"What are you thinking Isabella?" Sam asked, sounding slightly murderous, getting a low rumble in response from me. "Oh hush, I'm not going to harm her, she'd end up hurting me before I ever got the chance to harm her. She knows things that normal people wouldn't know, especially when it comes to getting revenge on someone, she knows how to hit them where the heart is," Sam muttered just loud enough for the humans to hear.

"Kind of like what she did to Brenda during our freshmen year," Melissa said smiling ruefully.

"She got what had coming for her," Bella said in her defense.

"I don't think we've heard this one yet Billy," Charlie said, leaning forwards on the table to listen better.

"I don't even remember what you're talking about Melly, please…explain," Bella said confused.

"Well, it was after the first summer practice, when we were voting on who the captain should be, when we narrowed it down to you and Brenda," Melissa said. "We were having a debate, and it was just between the two of them and Brenda, I don't know how she knew it, but she knew that Renee had run off with Bella, leaving her dad here and everything, and Bella only told that to me and someone else because we were all supposed to be good friends. I was shocked that Brenda knew that so Bella knew that it wasn't me that spilled it was Nicole, who did that, but Bella just took one long look at Brenda, then lowered her eyes to the floor and started to smirk, and I'm sure you all have seen her when she smirks. She's evil looking. But Brenda didn't see it and she thought that she had won when Bella spoke up and said, 'My mother may have ran off with me, but what excuse does that give your mother? Have her legs met?' and Brenda shrieked and ran off, leaving Bella there to win the spot as captain," she continued, laughing the entire time. "And then the next day at practice when it was revealed to Brenda that Bella won, she was pissed and she tried to spike the ball into Bells' face, but Bella was one step ahead of her and had spiked it back to her and Brenda didn't see it coming because she had turned around and so when the ball hit her, she went flying, and did a face plant on the gym floor," Melissa continued.

"And then when Brenda went to sit up, I walked over to her and very calmly said that if she was going to be jealous about her position as second, then she should step down all together and quit the team," Bella finished.

"How scared was she when you said that?" Sam asked, having already been on the side of Bella that would require her to be deathly calm.

"Terrified, she pissed herself," Melissa said trying to hold in her giggles.

"Kind of like Sam did a couple of years ago," Leah said smirking while Sam was banging his head on the table.

"Here are your drinks, are you ready to order yet?" Tammy asked after she placed the correct drinks in front of the right person.

"This is a buffet is it not?" Leah asked her, and when Tammy nodded her head, Leah continued, "Then give us our plates so we can go get our food. All we need you to do is to bring us more plates and our drinks, okay sweet cheeks?"

"Yeah, that's perfectly clear," Tammy stuttered out.

"Leah, that was rude," Sue chastised.

"Sorry mom but she wouldn't stop staring at Jake," Leah said. "It's creepy," she shuddered.

"What's this story about Bella making Sam piss himself?" Emily asked.

"You mean you didn't tell her Sammy?" Bella asked, sounding shocked.

"And have her laugh at me? No way, that story is just way too embarrassing for that," Sam said heatedly.

"This we have to hear," Jared said, getting real interested.

"Yeah, I wanna hear this stowy," Will said, leaning on my arm, looking between Bella and Leah.

"Do you want to or do you want me to?" Bella asked, smiling.

"You can, I wouldn't be as…great at it. You would tell the story better than I would," Leah said, while Sam muttered a quick prayer under his breath.

"Okay, well it was after Sam had broken up with Leah, and after Leah was done crying on my shoulder, I grabbed her by the hand and I pulled her outside with me and I may have picked a rose from Sue's rose bush and demolished the rose bit and picked off the leaves, and Leah was just confused. I told her to go inside and grab Sue's salt shaker, and she did that, and while she was holding that I dragged her all around town, and when we found Sam coming out of the woods, I went up to him and pushed him back in about 20 feet or so, and I told him to kneel and to look at what he did to Leah, who he promised that he would marry, and you all pretty much know that story, but when he saw Leah's face that was all red and puffy, I told him that I was going to make him feel as much pain as he put Leah through, and when he saw the thorny rose stem and salt he freaked, started apologizing as much as he could get in, but me being a volleyball player I have to have a lot of strength in my arms and so I took the salt shaker from Leah and I used the rose stem as a switch and then put some salt on the open wound and I had him crying out in agony. After about 20 swats I asked Leah if she wanted a turn and Sammy boy pissed himself and started to cry real tears. I guess it's safe to say that he does have a heart," Bella said, smiling sweetly at Sam who was banging his head on the table.

"Here are your plates," the waitress said as she set a pile of plates on the table. "Is he okay?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Oh, Sam, yeah he'll be fine, he's just having an epileptic seizure, it makes him bang his head on a flat surface for a limited amount of time, he should be done in a few hours," Bella said sweetly. "Your concern is duly noted, you can come back in a while and refill our glasses if you would like," she finished, smiling so sweetly she looked insane.

"Isabella Marie," Charlie, Harry, Billy, and Sue all said.

"Sorry," Bella said innocently.

"I'm going to have my hands full with you aren't I?" I asked her.

"Absolutely," she said before she grabbed a plate and went to get some food, with Jake, Leah, and Embry following.

"Paul, I'm hungry," Will said, yanking on my arm. "Can we go get some food?"

"Yeah, come on little man," I said grabbing two plates in one hand and Wills hand in the other. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"Chicken, and mac- n'-cheese, and a salad," he told me jumping up and down excitedly.

"You want a salad? Since when do you eat salads?" I asked him.

"Since I saw Bewwa eating one. I want a salad!" he screamed loudly causing everyone to stop and stare.

"Depriving him of his vegetables?" Bella asked, scaring me before she bent to Wills level. "Hey sweets, stop crying, if Paul won't get you a salad, you can have some of mine, and if you don't like it, you can make Jared or Embry eat it if you want because they don't eat their vegetables, okay sweetie?" she asked him, getting groans from Jared and Embry.

"Yeah, thank you Bewwa, you're very nice, will you mawwy me?" he asked her.

"Uhm… you're a little too young to get married buddy, plus I like the idea of marrying Paul," she told him softly. "C'mon, let's go sit at the table and let Paul get the rest of your food, and you can have some of my salad too," she said grabbing his hand and winking at me before walking back towards the table.

**A/N: Okay, so you guys can kill me later for the very late update, but since I brought you the joy of the workings of Paul's mind, please make it a very painless death. Not sure when I'll have the next chapter for this story up, but for my other story I'm still in the midst of writing chapter four and it's coming along quite nicely if I do say so myself, but it should be up in the next couple of months. I would have had this chapter up and running within the last two weeks if I had internet and I just got my laptop, so I couldn't go and find any wifi hotspots. But please, a painless death would be great **

Bottom of Form


End file.
